


A Civil Conversation

by Gleekship



Category: Glee
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crazy Ending, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 65,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleekship/pseuds/Gleekship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds an indirect way into Noah Puckerman's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stupid . . . idiotic . . . stupid . . . Finn." Kurt mumbles to himself as he rushed out of McKinley High, phone attached to his ear. "Pick up."

"Hello."

"Dad. It's me." Kurt says as he crosses the parking lot.

"Kurt. Where are you? You're shift started twenty minutes ago." His dad scolds him.

Kurt sighs as he drags his keys out. "Sorry dad. I was waiting for Finn, but he never showed."

"Where is he?"

"Well after dragging myself around the school, I found out that Coach Beiste called an emergency football meet which Finn neglected to text me about." Kurt fumes.

He hears his dad sigh on the other end of the phone. "Just hurry up. You can get Finn when he gets out later on."

"Thanks dad. See you in a bit."

"Love you son."

"Love you too." Kurt said as he hangs up his phone and slips into his car.

Just as Kurt starts his car, he hears a clap of thunder. He jumps in his seat as his vision is suddenly filled a field of rain.

"Great." He says sarcastically as he puts his car into drive. "Starts off as a great day, which means an easy day in the shop. Now it's raining. So muddy cars." Kurt mutters to himself. "What next God? You gonna smite me? Kill Marc Jacobs. This day can't get any worse." Kurt looks out his window and curses to the sky.

He growls as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Let's see if Mother Monster can help." He mutters as he switches his iPod on.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

Kurt growls at the song as he turned his I-Pod off.

"Geez! I swear your really messing with me today God." Kurt snaps as he looks towards the roof of the car.

Kurt sighs as he looks out the window.

_Why me? Why today of all days? I already got two slushie facials on top of this mornings dumpster dive. Oh God. Tomorrow's dumpster dive is going to be straight into a pile of wet garbage._

Kurt shivers at the thought.

_And to add-on, Rachel got another solo that at least Mercedes and I deserved. And to top it all off, I still have to work, while it's raining._

Kurt groans as he slumps in his seat.

He sits up suddenly as he sees a small figure on the side of the road.

_She can't be more than ten._

Kurt slows down the car as he reaches the girl. He rolls down the passenger window as he stops by the girl. The girl turns to look at him.

Kurt whimpers as he takes in her appearance. She's wearing a pair of springtime shorts with a simple blue t-shirt on.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She says, her voice barely audible over the rain.

"Well that's very good. But it's raining outside. Can I take you anywhere?"

"You're a stranger." She insists.

Kurt smiles at her. "My name is Kurt Hummel. I go to the high school."

She smiles wide and approaches the car.

"I know you. You sang with the Nude Erections at that competition. You have a really pretty voice." She says happily.

Kurt chuckles. "Thank you. And it was the New Directions."

"Not according to my brother." She states proudly.

"Who's your brother? Does he go to the high school?" Kurt asks.

"Uh-huh."

"Who is he?"

"No-no." She answers.

Kurt cocks his head slightly.

_No-no?_

"I guess I don't know him." Kurt tells her.

She just shrugs.

"Anyways, can I give you a ride home?" Kurt asks again.

She nods. "Sure." She opens the door and hops in while Kurt rolls up the window. She turns to him once he starts driving. "I'm really glad you're not a stranger. I would have hated to walk all the way back home in that storm. I'm Sarah by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt chuckles softly. "So . . . where am I going?"

She quickly gives him directions.

"So do you like Lady Gaga?" Kurt asks on a whim.

She nods excitedly. "Only this much." She stretches her arms out as far as they can go.

Kurt chuckles as he starts his I-Pod up.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

"Come on. It was getting to the good part." Sarah complains as Kurt turns the I-Pod off.

"Well we're at your house." Kurt says as he pulls into the driveway of a small, two-story house, alone on the one-way street.

"Fine. But you totally owe me another song." She states.

Kurt smirks. "Yes ma'am."

She quickly jumps out of the car once he parks. He turns off the car and takes off after her.

She opens the front door and lets Kurt in first. She locks it behind them.

"Is your mother home?" Kurt asks as his eyes adjust to the darkness of the house.

Sarah goes to the light switch and flips it on. The light doesn't come on.

"Dang it. Stupid storm." She then looks to Kurt. "No. She's still at work."

"Oh." Was all Kurt could stay.

Sarah stands in front of him. "Can you . . . can you stay with me until my brother gets home?"

"Sure." Kurt answers with a smile. "Do you know your mother's cell number so I can call her?"

She quickly gave him the numbers before crossing the room to some candles. She flips out a lighter and lights the candles, emitting a light glow to the room.

"Are you sure you should have a lighter?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah. Whenever there's a storm, our power goes out. Candle-light only." She looks to the kitchen. "Be back soon. I want a sandwich."

Kurt chuckles as she races past him. He looks to the small living room. Only one couch, an armchair, a small TV and a few book cases with books.

_Kinda small._

He looks at the number entered in his phone. He quickly presses send and holds the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, this is Gina. How may I help you?" A woman's voice answers.

"Umm . . . hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I-" She cuts him off.

"Hummel? Are you Burt's kid?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"That's great. Burt and I were old friends from high school. How is he?"

"Good. Getting better by the day." Kurt tells her.

"That's good. Now I'm assuming you're not calling about him." She figures out.

Kurt chuckles nervously. "No. Actually. I'm calling about your daughter."

"Sarah? What's wrong?" She sounds worried.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong?"

"Then why are you calling about her."

Kurt sighs. "I was driving home from school and I came across your daughter walking home in the rain. So I gave her a ride back to your place. I hope that's alright." Kurt bites his lip.

"That's fine. I'm just confused. Where's Noah?" She asks.

"Noah? I have no idea."

"I'm going to kill him." Kurt hears her mutter.

Kurt chuckles softly. "Anyways, Sarah asked if I could stay here until . . . Noah gets home. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I was here, and to see if I could stay with her."

Gina laughs. "Of course Kurt. That would be fine. Just make sure you call your parents and let them know so you don't get in trouble."

"Will do." Kurt agrees.

"Well I should be home in about twenty minutes. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks.

"No. I wouldn't want to intr-"

"I insists. If it wasn't for you, Sarah would probably be sick. Please stay?" She asks.

Kurt sighs. "Alright."

"Good. I'll see you soon then sweetie."

"Kurt smiles. "Bye."

_I haven't been called sweetie since mom._

He looks into the kitchen. Sarah is sitting comfortably in a kitchen chair. A candle lit in front of her and a half-eaten sandwich in her hands.

He hits the speed-dial button and puts the phone to his ear.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah dad." Kurt answers quietly.

"Where are you? You should have been here five minutes ago." His dad sounds angry.

Kurt sighs into the phone. "I'm sorry dad, but something came up. I have to stay at a friend's house. It's an emergency."

His dads tone softens. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah dad. I just have to be here." Kurt insists.

His dad lets out a deep breath into the phone. "Alright. I got your shift covered, but your doubling this weekend."

"Deal." Kurt agrees quickly.

"Alright. Call me when you're heading home."

"Will do dad. Love you. Bye." Kurt snaps his phone shut.

Sarah waltz's into the room. "So Kurt. What should we do until No-no gets home?"

"Hmm?" He kneels down in front of her. "I do owe you a song." She grins wide. "What song would you like me to sing?"

She opens her mouth with excitement. "I got the most perfect song ever. Beyonce. If I Were A Boy."

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Wow. That's a big song. I don't know if I can sing that."

"You were on the Nude Erections-"

"New Directions."

"So I know you can sing the song." She continues on. "Or at least try to. For me. Please." Her lips pout and Kurt's caught.

"Fine. Give me a sec." Kurt takes a deep breath.

_If I were a boy_

_Even just for a day_

_I'd roll outta bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted then go_

_Drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted_

_And I'd never get confronted for it._

_Cause they'd stick up for me._

Sarah smiles real wide as Kurt takes a deep breath.

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man._

_I'd listen to her_

_Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_Cause he's taken you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

Kurt stopped singing.

"Come on Kurt." She begs. "Sing some more."

Kurt shakes his head. "I haven't had my vocal exercises yet. And that is a really tough song to sing."

Sarah nods in defeat. "Fine. What about-"

She cut off as the door is unlocked and open. Kurt's eyes widen as he takes in Sarah's brother.

"Hummel. What the hell are you doing here?" Puck declares.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Puck." Kurt whispers in surprise.

"Noah." Sarah growls.

"What are you doing here Hummel?" Puck asks as he glares Kurt down.

Kurt's mouth only gapes as Sarah marches over to her brother and punches him in the chest.

"What the hell Sarah?" Puck cries out as he rubs the bruised area.

"That's for not picking me up. I had to walk home in the rain." She rants.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but we had an emergency football meet. I didn't have time to come get you." He apologizes.

She sighs. "Fine then." She punches him again.

"What was that for?" Puck cries out in pain.

"That's for being mean to Kurt." She yells.

Puck glances at an amused Kurt before glancing back at his fuming sister.

"I'm sorry for being mean to Hummel-" She punches him again.

"His name is Kurt. Now use his name right or go back out in the rain and leave us alone." She tells him.

Puck growls before taking a deep breath. "Fine." He reluctantly turns to Kurt. "I'm sorry _Kurt_. Now tell me what you are doing here?"

Sarah punches him again.

"Sarah!" Puck cries out.

"Kurt is here because he drove me home since your stupid butt left me walking home in the rain. Now be nice to my new best friend and go make us a sandwich." Sarah declares.

Puck glares at Kurt before turning and stomping into the kitchen.

Sarah turns to Kurt with a grin. "Was I too harsh?"

Kurt starts laughing. "No. That was just enough."

Sarah giggles as she flops down on the couch. She pats the spot next to her and Kurt quickly sits down.

"So tell me Sarah, what is it like having . . . Noah as a brother?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"It's great. I have him wrapped around my finger. I pretty much control his life." She explains with excitement. "He always reads me a bedtime story and sings to me until I fall asleep. He also makes me food whenever I want. And he also braids my hair."

"I think that's enough Sarah."

Kurt bites back a grin as Puck returns to the living room with some sandwiches. He sets the tray down on the small side table before taking a seat in the small armchair..

"No it's not No-no. Kurt's very nice. Don't you want him to know how nice you are?" She asks as she bats her eyes.

Kurt glances at a blushing, but still trying to be tough, Puck.

"Well what do you think _Noah_?" Kurt asks with a smile. "Would you like me to know more about _you_?"

Puck glares at him. "Sarah . . ." He starts, not taking his eyes of Kurt. "Why don't you go upstairs and look for the flashlights? Hum- _Kurt_ and I have a few things to catch up on."

Kurt's grin drops as Sarah smiles. "Sure. Mom's going to need them for dinner."

Kurt slinks nervously back into the couch as Sarah disappears upstairs. He shifts uncomfortably under Puck's menacing gaze.

"So-"

"Uh-uh Hummel. This is where I speak." Puck commands authority as he stands up.. "Now listen. Everything that you've heard from my sister, forget it. If I hear about it from anyone else, I'll know who told." He walks over to Kurt and glares down at the pale boy. "After this day, you will have nothing else to do with my sister, or my family. Got it?"

Kurt stands up and lets his eyes meet Puck's. "No. I don't think so."

"Humm-"

"No. You listen. I have had the crappiest day of my life, and now I run across the sweetest girl. She's been the best part of my day, and if her, or your mom wants me to come back, then I will. I don't care that you care for your sister. You're her brother, it's your job. I get that. You shouldn't be ashamed of that." Kurt takes a deep breath from his rant. "I'm not going to spill the way you are with your sister. I wouldn't want to shame you for loving your sister."

Puck takes a step back. His face drops. His mask drops. He bites the inside of his cheek before slowly looking back to Kurt.

"Why?" He asks quietly.

"Why what?" Kurt's voice comes out softer.

Puck chuckles and runs his hands through his mohawk.

"Just why? Why would you . . . not use this against me? Get revenge. God knows I deserve it, but . . . why not?" Puck's voice trembles.

Kurt sighs. "Noah-"

"No." Puck gulps and shakes his head. "Only my ma and Sarah can call me that."

Kurt nods, understanding. "Puck. Not everyone in this world is evil. We're not all looking for revenge."

"You should be. Especially against me." Puck pokes himself in the chest, his voice shaking more. "I deserve this."

"No Puck. You've changed. Since you joined glee club. Yeah you still bully every now and then, but you've stopped for the most part. Now I'd be lying if I said I hated you. I did . . . but now I tolerate you. And as much as I think that you should show off your softer side, I'm not going to be the one to force you to do it." Kurt runs out of breath.

Puck bites his lip as he stumbles back into his seat. "Thank you." He whispers.

Kurt nods before taking his seat. "You're sister really is great."

Puck's lips form a small smile. "I know."

"Kurtie!"

Puck and Kurt share a chuckle at the sound of the young girls voice. She comes running down the stairs, waving two flashlights around.

"Found them. This one's for you Kurt." She hands Kurt a small, pink flashlight. "I got it with my camping gear."

Kurt smiles. "Thank you Sarah. I'm honored."

She blushes before turning to glare at Puck. "You don't get one."

Puck smirks. "And why not?"

"Because us girls have to stick together, even if Kurt technically isn't a girl. He's pretty and he smells like one."

Puck chokes on his laughter. Kurt has to hold his hand over his face to stifle his own laughter.

"What?" Sarah asks with a confused look. "What did I miss?"

Kurt stops laughing long enough to reach out and pat Sarah's shoulder. "Thank you Sarah. I'm glad that you realize that I'm not a girl. And I'm glad that you think I'm pretty."

She smiles wide. "You are pretty. Unlike those ugly girls that No-no brings home."

Puck glares at her while Kurt bites his lip to hold back his laughter.

"Anyways. I think we should let No-no sing for us, and we can use the lights like disco lights or something." She suggest.

Kurt raises and eyebrow and looks to a smug Puck.

"Does this happen often?"

Puck sighs. "What can I say? My sister loves my voice."

Sarah's mouth forms an 'o' shape. "Oh my god Kurt. You have to hear No-no perform the barbie song."

"No."

"The what song?"

"Sarah." Puck warns.

Sarah ignores him. "It's the Barbie song. Noah is great at it. He acts too."

Kurt smirks at Puck. "I'd love to see it."

Puck's lip twitches as he slowly stands up. "Fine. But I'm not doing the acting part."

Sarah runs up to him and pulls on his pant leg. "Please No-no. You have to do it. Otherwise it's just a song. I want Kurt to share our special time too."

Kurt's smile drops.

_Special time? Dad and I don't even have those anymore._

Puck sighs and gives in to his sister. "Fine. But you owe me."

"I'll sing to you tonight when you cry from the thunder." She compromises.

Kurt snorts.

_This just keeps getting better and better._

Puck glares at him. "Something you want to share Kurt?"

Kurt bites his lip, holds back his laughing, and shakes his head. "Nope. Nothing at all." His voice cracks as he starts smiling again.

Puck growls as he picks up his guitar.

" _Hi Barbie!_ " Puck forces goofy happy smile on his face.

" _Hi Ken!_ " Sarah giggles.

" _Do you wanna go for a ride?_ " Puck holds his hand out to Sarah.

" _Sure Ken!_ " Sarah grabs his hand.

" _Jump In..._ " Kurt sings along.

Puck rolls his eyes as he continues to sing.

_(Puck)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

Puck pretends to undress, making Kurt and Sarah laugh.

_(Puck)_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_(Puck and Sarah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Puck pretends to flip some invisible hair.

_(Puck)_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

Puck makes an angry face as his voice deepens.

_(Puck)_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

Puck struts to the couch and sits down by Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

He shrugs.

_(Puck)_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

He stands up and motions for Kurt to do so as well. Kurt chuckles before standing up.

_(Puck)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Sarah)_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_(Puck)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Kurt)_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_(Puck)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Sarah)_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_(Puck)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Kurt)_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_(Puck)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

Kurt rolls his eyes as Sarah takes his hand.

_(Sarah)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_(Puck)_

_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

_(Kurt)_

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

Kurt brings Sarah's hand to his mouth and places small kiss there. Sarah giggles before kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Oh. Kurt." Sarah giggles. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"What!" Puck yells.

Kurt giggles as he takes both of Sarah's hands in his. "Oh Sarah. You're a bit young for me."

"Damn straight."

Sarah frowns. "Please. You can sing, your pretty, and you know fashion."

Kurt smirks. "Sorry."

"Wait for me." She says dramatically.

Kurt turns to Puck. "Does she know about . . . people like me?"

Puck bites his lip before slowly nodding.

Kurt turns back to Sarah. "I'm sorry Sarah. I like boys."

Sarah frowns. "You mean like for sex and stuff?"

Kurt snorts. "I guess for sex and stuff."

She smiles again. "Wait for me anyways?"

"Of course." He kisses her hand again.

She pulls him into a hug. Kurt hugs back, holding onto the smaller girl.

Sarah giggles into his ear.

"What?" Kurt whispers.

"You should marry No-no." Kurt freezes. "That way you'll always be around for me. And him. You're a bit too awesome for him, but I'll take what I can get."

She pulls back from the hug.

Kurt gulps. "But Sarah, he doesn't like bo-"

"Trust me on this." She winks at him before running away and marching up the stairs..

Kurt slowly stands up.

_What on Gaga's green earth does she mean?_

He slowly makes his way to the couch. He looks up to watch Puck staring at him.

"What did she say to you?" Puck asks as he sets his guitar back in its case.

Kurt shrugs and puts up his mask. "Nothing special. Just girl stuff."

Puck raises and eyebrow. "She's not old enough to be talking about girl stuff."

"She knows enough." Kurt mutters.

"What was that?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Umm . . . I said that . . . she-"

"Noah? Sarah?"

Puck glares at Kurt before going to the front door. Kurt stands up as Mrs. Puckerman steps into the room. Kurt stares at the once beautiful, only aged, woman.

"You must be Kurt?" She assumes with a smile, extending a hand.

Kurt immediately takes her hand. "I am. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too Kurt. I must catch up with you. I haven't heard from Elizabeth or Burt in years." Kurt freezes.

Puck shifts uncomfortably next to his mom. "Mom." He shoots Kurt an apologetic glance before looking back to his mom. "Kurt's mom is dead."

Gina's hands go straight to her mouth. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know. I haven't talked to any of my high school friends in years. I am so sorry. Again. Talk about tactless."

Kurt shrugs. "It's no big deal. I don't go around telling people about it. I'm actually surprised the Pu- _Noah_ knows."

Puck bites his lip before looking down.

Gina looks to Puck. "Why don't you go tell you sister what we're having for dinner."

Puck quickly follows her order and ascends the staircase.

Gina offers Kurt a smile. "Well anyways, what would you like for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to imp-"

"You are our guest. Now the electricity is out, so would you be fine with a salad and sandwiches? That's all I can make on short notice I'm afraid."

Kurt quickly nods. "That sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like some help?" Kurt asks, wanting to help.

"You don't have to."

"I insists." Kurt presses.

Gina just smiles at him. "You truly are Lizzy's kid." Kurt blushes. "Persistent. Meek. Tender-hearted."

"Not really. It's just that you welcomed me into your home." Kurt explains.

Gina smirks. "Selfless. Would you like me to continue?"

Kurt quickly shakes his head.

She pats him on the shoulder. "Come on. I want you to tell me about your parents. Everything you can remember about your mother."

Kurt silently follows her as she leads him to the kitchen.

_I'm nothing like mom. I always thought I was more short-tempered like dad._

"You can get the salad bowl if you'd like to sweetie." Gina tells him as she moves the the refrigerator.

Kurt approaches the cabinets and opens a door. Empty. He opens the next. Pots and pans.

"Go two to the left." Puck whispers behind him.

Kurt moves to the left and opens the cabinet. He finds a big salad bowl and pulls it out.

_Where do I put this?_

Puck shines his flashlight at the table.

Kurt smirks as he sets the bowl in the middle of the light. He steps aside as Gina steps up to the bowl. She spreads out a bunch of vegetables on the table.

"What would you like Kurt?"

Kurt holds his hands up. "Anything you guys want. I pretty much eat anything."  
Gina smiles before pulling out a knife and begins to slice a tomato.

"So. I remember your parents meeting in high school and that they got married, so tell me everything after." Gina holds a second knife out to him.

Kurt glances at Puck before accepting the knife and working on slicing another tomato. "Well. They were married for about five years when I was born. And as far as I can recall, nothing really else happened before then. Dad says they lived everyday in love. I'm pretty sure that that means tons of sex." Kurt smirks as Puck snorts at that comment. Gina only smiles. "Then I came along. Dad opened his garage for the extra money and fell in love with it. My first memory of him was him trying to fit me into custom-made Hummel's Tire and Lube Overalls." Kurt chuckles. "It was his third passion. Right after me and mom."

Kurt picks up the cut tomato and slides it into the salad bowl. Gina does the same before grabbing an onion. Kurt grabs a carrot.

"Mom became a designer. Dad told me that she got tired of the expensive, but generic clothes that Lima has to offer. So she bought all of the materials and began to design my clothes." Kurt smiles. "Dad says that mom tried teaching me to sew once I learned the different between the shades of blue for the threads. Dad swears it only took me a week to tell the difference between cerulean and azure." Gina lets out a chuckle. "Dad says that mom ended up saving thousands of dollars by sewing all of my clothes. She could find cheap fabric anywhere, or reuse the material for a whole new outfit. I can almost guarantee that the fabric I had at as a one month old is the same I had at six years old. That's how I can afford all of my designer clothes today." Kurt adds as he looks to Puck.

Gina picks the salad bowl and shakes it up.

"Onto sandwiches. Cheese or bologna?" She offers.

"I'll just take a cheese if you don't mind." Kurt smiles.

Puck takes a step closer to Kurt has Gina rushes to the refrigerator. "I'm sorry for ruining your clothes."

Kurt gives him a genuine smile. "It's fine."

"No it isn't." Puck whispers harshly.

"Noah." Gina sets down the food in between them on the table. "Go tell your sister to come eat."

"She already had three sandwiches earlier. She said that she'll wait until we're done so she can say goodbye to Kurt."

Gina sighs. "Alright."

Kurt steps back as Gina quickly makes him a cheese sandwich. He politely says "Thank you." as he sits down at one end of the table. Gina quickly scoops some salad onto his plate before giving him a fork.

Kurt watches as Puck loads his plate with salad before taking a half-sandwich. His mother takes the other half.

_They need to eat more._

"So Kurt. Tell us more." Gina insists.

Kurt swallows his bite before continuing. "Shortly before my eight birthday, my parents sat me down." Kurt bites his lip. "They told me that mom was . . . succumbing to her cancer."

"I'm so sorry." Gina grabs his hand.

"It's fine." Kurt squeezes her hand before letting go. "They told me that mom was diagnosed with brain cancer a few months before they sat me down. They said they didn't want to worry me so they were waiting to see if her treatment would work. Unfortunately, about a week after I turned eight, mom died." Kurt purses his lips to hold back his tears. "I didn't see her for the last week of her life. Dad says she didn't want me to see her like that." Kurt chuckles. "You'd think that you'd want to see your child one last time before you died."

Gina gets up and pulls Kurt into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt relaxes into the hug. "It's fine."

She pulls back and takes his face between her hands. "No it's not. I can't imagine someone your age having to go through that."

Kurt shrugs. "I still have dad."

Gina nods before going back to sit in her seat. "Tell me about school."

Kurt exchanges a glance with a nervous looking Puck as he re-takes his seat. "High school is high school. I get good grades. I have great friends. The glee club. They're the best friends I could want."

Gina smiles at him. "That's great. I'm actually surprised that you're not bullied though."

Kurt cocks his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

She purses her lips. "You're gay, right?"

Kurt chuckles. "Is it that obvious?"

"I've heard a few things over the years about a fashionable gay teen. You're the only fashionable teen I've seen. Two plus two."

Kurt smiles. "Yeah. I'm gay."

"Well I think that it's great that this bigoted town isn't giving you crap for being gay." She smiles.

Kurt forces a smile. "Yeah." His eyes drift to Puck. "Bullies are practically non-existent in my world."

Gina smiles and pats his hand. "That's great." She turns to Puck. "Would you mind doing dishes now Noah?"

"Sure ma." Puck gets up and collects the three plates on the table.

Kurt offers him a grim smile as his plate is picked up. Puck only nods before turning to the sink.

"I'm going to go tell Sarah we're done. I know she'll want to say goodbye to you." Gina adds as she pats Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt nods at her as she leaves the small kitchen.

Kurt slowly crosses the kitchen. He props himself up against the counter next to Puck.

"So your mom doesn't know that your a bully?" Kurt asks quietly.

Puck shrugs. "I try to keep my family life separate from my social life."

Kurt snorts. "Bullying is part of your social life."

Puck drops the plate in the sink and turns to Kurt. "What the hell is with you?"

"What?"

"You're being nice. To me. Why the hell? You don't tell my mom that I'm a bully. You promise to not tell anyone about how I am with my sister. Why?" Puck glares at him.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "You're mother is a nice woman. Do I think she should know about your social life? Yes. Am I going to tell her? No. I can tell that she loves you and that she would probably be . . . ashamed . . . of you." Kurt takes a step closer to Puck. "You should be glad that you have a mother that cares for you. One that loves you. Now, if I can help it . . . I'm not going to let her be ashamed. That's not how your relationship with her should be."

"You don't know anything about having a relationship with my mother."

Kurt freezes. "You're right. I don't and I probably never will. But know one thing, I would never lie to my mom. I would never shame her. What do you think you're doing? Insulting me about my dead mother won't make your relationship with your mother better. Grow up."

Puck bites his lip and turns away from Kurt. "You should go."

Kurt slowly nods. "Fine."

Kurt hesitates before placing a hand on Puck's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kurt quickly crosses the small kitchen and leaves the room.

"Kurt."

Kurt faces the staircase as Gina and Sarah descend it.

Sarah flings herself into Kurt's arms. "You'll come back to see me right?"

Kurt kneels down in front of her. "Of course I will. Why don't I give your mother my phone number? That way you can call me when you want me to come over, or . . ." His gaze raises to Gina. "Or if you need a ride home from school?"

Gina nods. "That sounds great. Sometimes Noah forgets to call the school to let Sarah know to wait there for me."  
Kurt looks back to Sarah. "That sounds good to you right?"

Sarah nods. "Yay. Maybe you can show me how to dress pretty."

Kurt smiles. "Today's Thursday. How about I take you shopping this Saturday?" He looks to Gina.

"That sounds good."

Sarah hugs Kurt again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kurt smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at eleven. We can eat at the mall for lunch."

Sarah hugs him again. "Okay."

Kurt stands up and Gina pulls him into a hug. Kurt quickly gives her his number.

"Say goodbye to Noah for me." Kurt tells Sarah.

She runs out of the room and into the kitchen..

Kurt says goodbye to Gina before leaving.

He lets out a deep sigh as he slides into his car.

_This has got to be the weirdest day ever. More . . . Puck-filled._

Kurt starts his car and pulls out of the driveway. He looks back at the house. His eyes narrow when he sees Puck staring at him through the kitchen window.

_He is such a mama's boy._

Kurt chuckles. "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world." He chokes on a laugh. "I am so singing this in glee club."

_Puck's gonna be embarrassed. Maybe I can use it against him. No more being bullied._

Kurt sighs as he pulls up to his house.

He quickly collects his bag before stepping out.

"Hey dad." Kurt calls out as he enters the house.

His dad walks out from the living room.

"What are you doing home early?" Kurt asks as he hangs his coat up.

"I came home after I got your call. Wanted to make sure you were okay for when you got back." His dad places a hand on his shoulder. "Was everything fine?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah. I just had to deal with them for a bit."

"What's going on?"

Kurt sighs. "It's . . . private stuff. I can't betray their confidence."

Burt nods. "Alright. Well. I signed you up for a double on Sunday. That work for you?"

"Yeah dad."

Kurt brushes past his dad, but his dad catches his shoulder. "Where's Finn?"

Kurt freezes.

_I knew I forgot something._

Kurt slowly turns to face his dad, biting his lip. "Yeah. He had an emergency football meet. I think he has a ride home."

Burt nods. "Alright. Well I'm going to watch Deadliest Catch."

Kurt smirks as he turns and skips down into the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn is as grumpy as ever the next morning. He completely ignores Kurt through breakfast and on the silent ride to the school. He mopes silently, staring out the window into the rainy town of Lima until Kurt releases a sigh.

"I'm sorry Finn. How many more times do I have to apologize?"

Finn grumbles. "Forever."

"Get over it Finn. It was your fault anyways."

"My fault." Finn turns to glare at Kurt. "You were the one who was supposed to pick me up."

Kurt scoffs. "Finn Hudson. You were the one who neglected to tell me of your emergency meet. I could wait no longer. I had a job to do."

"You didn't show up for that either." Finn retorts, slightly less hostile.

"There was an emergency. Dad understood that." Kurt explains.

"What emergency?" Finn asks.

"A girl one. I had to stay over there." Kurt answers as he pulls into the school parking lot.

Finn lets out a breath. "I forgive you then. And yes it was somewhat my fault, but-" He turns to Kurt as the smaller boy parks. "Don't forget me next time."

"Text me next time." Kurt snaps back as he steps out of the car.

_It takes two to tango buddy._

Kurt rolls his eyes as Finn immediately disappears to join his friends, wherever they may be.

 _At least I don't have to work today. And it's a Friday. Maybe 'Cedes would want to do a make-over_ this weekend.

"Hey Fag."

Kurt rolls his eyes and stops in front of his regular bullies. Karofsky sneers at him. Kurt looks over the brute's shoulders. Only Puck and Azimio are backing Karofsky today.

"Let's get this done and over with Neandrathal. I get places to be, people to do."

Karofsky shoves Kurt back. "Like anyone would get with a skinny faggot like you."

"Anyone and everyone." Kurt replies dryly as he lets his bag drop softly to the ground. "Lets get this done and over with." He holds open his arms.

Karofsky smirks. "Eager little fairy aren't you."

"Not as eager as you." Kurt snaps back.

He smirks when Puck and Azimio bite back their laughs.

Karofsky's eyes narrow. "That's it. In the dumpster. Come on Puck."

Karofsky grabs him by the arms. Puck takes a step back.

"Not today man. A bit sore from the ladies last night." Puck lies smoothly.

Karofsky chuckles before nodding at Azimio. Azimio gladly takes Kurt's legs. They walk him over to the dumpster.

One . . .

Two . . .

Three doesn't even come before Kurt is flying into the dark dumpster. The lids are slammed shut right after. Kurt's breath is taken away and he's left alone to catch his breath.

_Stupid Neandrathal's._

He feels around for the edge of the dumpster. His hand falls into something mushy.

Kurt lets out a cry of disgust. "Gross."

He feels for the wall and wipes his hand down it, removing most of the mushy stuff on his hand. He groans one more time before the dumpster lid is thrown open.

"Hand.' The voice barks at him as a tan hand enters the dumpster.

_Why is Puck helping? Time for your own medicine._

He extends his still somewhat-mushified-hand to take the tan hand. He holds on tight and squeezes.

Puck yelps and pulls back his hand. Kurt falls back onto the trash in a fit of laughter.

"Do you want help getting out or not Hummel?" The angry voice yells.

Kurt scoffs. "Please. Why do you want to help me out? Just so you can push me back in. No thank you."

He hears Puck sigh. "I'm serious Hummel. Hand." He calls out again.

Kurt lifts his mushified hand again.

"Other hand."

Kurt chuckles before holding out his clean hand. The tan hand wraps securely around his and he's pulled forward. Puck lets go of his hand and places it on the small of Kurt's back to help guide him down.

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief when his feet hit the ground. "Thanks Puck."

Puck grunts in response before turning away.

"Wait a second." Kurt snaps.

Puck groans before turning to face Kurt. "What?

"Why did you help me?" Kurt asks curiously.

Puck shrugs.

"Na-ah. Give me a better answer Puckerman." Kurt snaps at him.

"Consider it a thank you for last night." Puck answers.

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up in confusion. "Last night?"

"For picking my sister up." Puck explains.

Kurt let's out a small gasp in recognition. "Oh. Okay. I guess . . . you're welcome then."

Puck grunts before turning away.

"Why did you lie?" Kurt yells after him.

Puck stops. "Lie about what?"

"You weren't with no girl last night for one. And I thought you enjoyed throwing me in the dumpster." Kurt assumes.

Puck sighs before looking over his shoulder at Kurt. "I'm trying to be a better person. That's why I helped you out."

"Watching and not doing anything about it is just as bad as bullying me." Kurt says softly.

Puck shrugs. "But for me . . . it's one heck of an improvement." He turns away from Kurt and walks towards the school, leaving Kurt staring after him.

_So this is a thank you. A one time thing._

He stares at the dumpster.

_So back to struggling to climb out on Monday._

Kurt sighs before walking over to his bag on the ground. He leans down and picks it up before heading into the school. He looks at his mushified hand.

_Of course it has to be rotten banana. Filthy school food._

He wrinkles his nose in disgust as he walks into the school, carefully letting his mushified hand float a few inches away from his leg.

He looks up at the row of lockers. Puck barely glances at him before turning back to joking and laughing with Azimio and Karofsky.

Kurt rolls his eyes and moves to walk past them, but a hand catches his shoulder.

"Wow. The fairy got out faster than I thought."

Kurt turns to face the trio and forces a smile. "Hello boys. To who do I owe the pleasure, _again,_ this fine morning."

"Don't talk back fairy. You should respect us." Karofsky snaps.

Kurt's fake smile gets wider.

_Respect huh? That's what you want._

Kurt smiles brightly at Karofsky. "You're right. I had no idea what I was thinking. You guys are my superiors after all."

Puck looks uncomfortable and cautious while Azimio and Karofsky wear looks of success.

"Finally Fairy Boy." Azimio laughs.

Kurt smiles before bringing his mushified hand up and smacking Karofsky on the face. He quickly removes his hand, making sure that he smears the mashed banana into the boys face.

"You're dead Hummel." Karofsky yells.

Kurt glances at Puck. Amusement is on his face, but he's biting his lip to hold back the laughter. Kurt looks back to Karofsky.

"I was just giving the King Baboon a banana." Kurt snickers before racing down the hallway.

"Get back here Hummel." Kurt ignores the yell in favor of laughing.

_I am so dead._

Kurt ducks into an almost empty classroom.

"Brittany."

Brittany looks up from her desk. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt looks around the otherwise empty room. "What are you doing in here alone?"

Brittany cocks her head slightly. "I . . . I don't know."

Kurt suppresses a chuckle. "It's alright Brit. What class do you have first?"

Brittany shakes her head. "I don't know."

"And why don't you know?" Kurt asks curiously.

"I think Lord Tubbington drugged me again." Brittany answers seriously.

Kurt chuckles as he approaches the blonde and holds his hand out. "Why don't you come with me to my class? So you have someone to talk to."

"Okay." Brittany readily agrees as she takes Kurt's hand and stands up. "You have really soft baby hands."

Kurt smiles as they leave the classroom. "I know Brit."

"What's on your other hand?" Brittany asks as she uses her free hand to lift up his free hand.

Kurt chuckles when he sees the little remains of the banana. "It's just some banana Brit."

"Oh. Why do you have a banana on your hand?" Brittany asks as they turn into another hallway.

"Because I fed it to Karofsky." Kurt gladly answers with a smile.

Brittany laughs. "I always thought like a baboon."

"That's what I said." Kurt laughs.

"You're dead Hummel."

_Crap. Wrong stinkin' hallway. You got me confused Brit. Wow, that's a first._

Kurt and Brittany stop in the hallway as Karofsky pushes past the students and stops in front of them. He still has the banana on his face.

"The monkey forgot to eat his banana." Brittany whispers to Kurt, but is still loud enough for Karofsky to hear.

"A monkey? You are really dead." Karofsky threatens as he jumps at Kurt.

He stops when a fierce Latina steps between the two.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks Karofsky.

"Hummel's gonna die."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Not right now. You see, he's hanging with Brittany. And he makes her happy. So you don't mess with Hummel while Brittany's around. Got it?" She threatens.

Karofsky doesn't back down. "He called me a monkey and smashed a banana in my face."

"He really does look like a monkey." Brittany informs Santana and Kurt.

Santana smiles. "You heard her monkey boy. I will be informing Coach of your new nickname and you are to stay away from Hummel until further notice. Got it?"

Karofsky glares at Kurt. "This ain't over." He threatens before walking away.

Kurt tears his eyes away from the receding boy and turns to the Latina.

"Thank you Santana."

Santana holds up a hand to stop him. "It wasn't for you Hummel. it's for Brit. You make her happy, so you make me happy. If Karofsky hurts you, you're unhappy. Then Brittany's unhappy, and therefore I am. If he messes with you again, let me know."

She links her pinky with Brittany's and leads the blonde girl away. Brittany waves goodbye to Kurt. Kurt smiles as he walks off to his class.

"Are you looking to be murdered anytime soon?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Wow Puckerman. Two civilized conversations in one day. No . . . in twenty minutes. I do believe the world is going to end."

A hand on his shoulder stops him from walking. "I'm serious Hummel. I don't know when you decided to grow some balls, but you are seriously ticking off the jocks."

Kurt turns to face Puck. "First off, hand off." Kurt pushes Puck's hand off his shoulder. "Second of all-" He grabs his crotch. "-I am all man and I have two big balls." Puck's eyes widen, but Kurt continues. "And third, I am sick and tired of standing down when it's not getting any better. So I took a leaf from your book Puckerman. I'm being a better man. The man that defends himself and don't let punks like you-" He pokes Puck in the chest. "-get me down anymore. Now-" He reaches up and smooths his shirt down before glancing around the empty hallway. "- do you have any more questions or bits of advice left to give me, or can I get on to my class?"

Kurt glares at Puck. His eyes take in Puck's face. Dark bags under his eyes. His eyes are wide. His lips quivering.

Puck slowly smiles. "About frickin' time."

Kurt steps back a step and his mouth gapes open. "Pardon?"

"No offense dude, but I pick on you because you're this vulnerable little person that doesn't put up a fight. And I have to say, you have some serious balls to stand here and give me a speech on your newfound 'courage'. I got to give you props-" He takes a step towards Kurt. "-unless this is adrenaline. Which in that case, will end before tomorrow morning and you'll be back in the dumpsters by Monday." Puck takes a step back and chuckles. "You better figure it out soon, because I don't think Karofsky will wait that long."

Puck walks past Kurt.

"Wait a second." Kurt snaps.

Puck sighs. "You know that that's the second time you've said that to me today. I'm not going to respond every time you do. Now what do you want?"

Kurt glares at Puck's back. "You said that you pick on me for being vulnerable. I thought you picked on me because I was gay."

Puck looks back at Kurt over his shoulder. "You assume Hummel. If I were you, I wouldn't make a habit of that, because . . . if I picked on you for being gay, you wouldn't be the only one in that dumpster."

Puck leaves Kurt gaping after him.

"What? You can't just say something like that and leave." Kurt yells after Puck. "Puckerman!"

He hears Puck's laughter echoing through the empty hallway. He forgets momentarily when the late bell rings. He marches off to his classroom.

_I guess there really is more to Puck than I know._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt walks into the empty choir room.

_Why on gods green earth am I so early? It's not like it'll even the playing field for a solo._

Kurt sighs and climbs the risers. He sits in the back row and in the corner. He angles himself so his back is to the wall and his side is against the chair. He lifts his leg closest to the wall and prop it up on his other leg. He sets his bag on his lap and pulls out his iPod. He scrolls through the list and finds a song to listen to. He closes his eyes and listens to his music.

_It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart_

_Beating close to mine_

_Pounding up against the stone and steel_

_Walls that I won't climb_

He opens his eyes to find half the chairs being filled. Mercedes and Tina look at him. He gives them a smile before closing his eyes again.

_Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep_

_You think that you're gonna drown_

_Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep_

_With all this rain falling down_

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and opens his eyes. He's gathered some attention, but they all look away when he forces a smile and closes his eyes again.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

_Rain_

He opens his eyes when someone taps his foot. Puck motions for an earpiece. Kurt sighs before handing over one for the boy to listen too. He shuts his eyes again.

_Its hard to know when to give up the fight_

_Two things you want will just never be right_

_Its never rained like it has to night before_

He ignores the class through his open ear, but he can tell that everyone is there, talking and waiting for their teacher.

_Now I don't wanna beg you baby_

_For something maybe you could never give_

_I'm not looking for the rest of your life_

_I just want another chance to live_

Kurt opens his eyes and catches Puck's eye.

_What does he want?_

Puck gives him a tiny smile before closing his eyes too.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

Kurt closes his eyes.

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

_Rain_

Kurt starts nodding his head to the strum of the guitar playing.

"Kurt."

He ignores the voice of Mercedes.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

_Rain_

"Kurt." He feels the tapping on his shoulder.

He ignores it again and squeezes his eyes shut.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_When I'm still alive underneath this shroud_

_Rain Rain Rain_

"Kurt!"

Kurt opens his eyes and pulls his earpiece out.

"What?" he snaps.

"Why didn't you answer me white boy?" Mercedes snaps back.

"I was listening to music and I didn't want to stop mid-song." Kurt answers with an eye roll.

Mercedes glares at him. "Why are you doing it with him?"

Kurt glances over at Puck. The boy still has his eyes shut, listening to the next song. Kurt knows he can hear because he has one free ear.

"We're just listening to music." Kurt answers. "Is that a crime?"

"Do you remember what he did to you?" Mercedes asks.

Kurt lets out a sigh. "Of course I do, but all we're doing is listening to music. It's between two glee club members."

"But-"

"Aren't we supposed to accept each other? We are family after all." Kurt points out.

Mercedes shifts in her seat. "Drop the 'tude."

"Same goes for you." Kurt doesn't back down.

"Alright guys." Mr. Shue walks into the room.

"We're talking later." Mercedes warns as she turns around in her seat.

"Fine." Kurt replies as he leans back in his seat.

Puck is watching him with an amused look.

"What?" Kurt asks quietly.

"You totally put Aretha in her place just to listen to music with me. I feel so honored." Puck touches his heart mockingly.

"Hardy har har." Kurt says sarcastically as he rips the earpiece out of the boys ear. "Now go away. I'm not in the mood for another civil conversation with you."

"Aww. Is the poor baby having a bad day?" Puck mocks.

Kurt's nose twitches. "Just tell Karofsky to stay away from me. "

"Where'd the big boy with balls go?" Puck asks.

"He's not in the mood to deal with your crap. Now leave me alone." Kurt kicks Puck's seat and makes the boy slide a few feet away.

Puck chuckles before sauntering over and sitting by Santana and Brittany.

"So guys, I'd like to start this week off by singing songs about . . ."

Kurt stuff his head phones back in his ears. He leaves his iPod off and just closes his eyes, relaxing.

_What an interesting week? First I, sorta maybe befriend Puck. Hmm? That's weird, how does that work? At least no dumpster dive today. Should I stand up to Karofsky on Monda?. Nah! Yes. No. Probably. Maybe he'll stop. Maybe I should talk to Puck about it._

Someone taps him on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to stare into big brown ones, about half a foot from his face. Kurt reaches up and takes his headphones out.

"Why are you so close to me?" Kurt asks slowly, confused.

Puck shrugs and sits down in the chair next to Kurt. "I wanted to see if you'd jump."

Kurt slowly nods in confusion before noticing the empty choir room. "Where is everyone?"

"Practice is over." Puck answers.

"Oh." Kurt slides his iPod in his bag and stands up. "I guess I need to get going."

"Wait a second." Puck says behind him as Kurt steps down the risers.

Kurt looks back up at the tan boy. "Yes?"

Puck frowns briefly before smirking. "So why were you listening to that emo song?"

"It's not emo. It's emotional." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Sounds emo to me. Are you sure you're not going to kill yourself?" Puck chuckles.

"If I wanted to kill myself I'd listen to Justin Beiber." Kurt retorts.

Puck snorts. Kurt smiles with pride.

"Anything else?" He asks, amused.

"Yeah." Puck finishes laughing. "I was wondering if you could pick up Sarah today. Coach rescheduled practice for today since we got rained out yesterday."

Kurt sighs. "I wish you would have told me earlier."

"Sorry." Puck says softly.

Kurt's shoulders relax. "Fine. I'll give your mom a call when I pick Sarah up."

"Thanks Hummel." Puck claps Kurt on the shoulder before crossing the room and leaving.

Kurt waits a second before following the boy out the door. He steps into the empty hallway. He quickly speeds up his walking allowing his footsteps to echo through the empty hallway. He sighs in relief when he reaches the front door and steps out into the fresh air.

Kurt lets the air fill his lungs.

_Thank god Karofsky has practice with the rest of those Neandrathals._

He chuckles softly as he climbs into his car.

_To the elementary school._

Kurt starts his car and pulls out of the parking lot.

_Gina?_

Kurt glances down at his phone on the passenger seat. He glances at the road before touching the screen and scrolling through his contacts. He glances at the road one last time before clicking Gina's number and turning on the speaker phone.

"Hello, this is Gina. How may I help you?" Gina's voice sounds from his clears his throat. "Hi, this is Kurt Hummel."

"I am aware of that Mr. Hummel.." She laughs. "I programmed your number in my phone last night." He hears her smile in the phone. "How can I help you sweetie?"

Kurt chuckles. "Well Pu-Noah has an emergency football practice today because they were rained out yesterday. So he asked me to pick up Sarah. I just wanted to make sure that that was okay. Is it?"

Gina lets out a small laugh. "Of course Kurt. Just send me a text next time. You've just been lucky that I've been on break when you called the last two days."

"Oops. Sorry." Kurt apologizes.

"Don't worry about it."

Kurt smiles.

_I wonder . . . she needs a break._

"Also. Would you mind if Sarah slept over at mine tonight?" Kurt asks nervously.

"Are you sure Kurt? I don't want it to seem like you're babysitter." Gina replies nervously.

"It's fine. I just figured that I can treat her to a girls night tonight. Just let her have some fun and relax. Watch a few movies." Kurt's face lights up with possibilities."Then we'd leave for the mall in the morning. I can take her shopping and then have her home around at two-ish."

"I wouldn't want to put you out."

"You wouldn't."

"But-"

"And don't worry about the money. I have some extra and I love spending it on people. Just think of it as a thank you for having a wonderful, sweet little girl that made my day yesterday." Kurt explains.

Gina laughs into the phone. "Alright Kurt. That sounds really nice." She sighs. "I feel a bit bad for her. I'm usually working all of the time so I don't have enough time to do things like this for her. Even Noah tries, but it doesn't feel the same."

"Well I'm an honorary girl among my friends. I like make-overs and girly things like that." Kurt shrugs.

"Well thank you. Do you need any-"

"We'll be fine. I'll just drop by your house and get some clothes for her to wear tomorrow. We'll be fine for the rest of the night." Kurt laughs it off.

"Thank you. Again. It really does mean a lot."

"No problem. Well I have to to get off. I'm pulling up to Sarah's school right now." Kurt pulls over in front of the school where Sarah is waiting on the bench.

"Okay then. Just have her call me before you go to bed tonight. Around ten if you would?" Gina requests.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Kurt's finger hovers about the 'end call' button.

"Bye sweetie." Kurt clicks it.

He takes a deep breath before climbing out of his car.

"Kurt?" Sarah stands up from the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your ride for the day." Kurt answers with a smile.

Sarah squeals and runs to pull Kurt into a hug. "You're so much fun to be around."

"Why thank you?" Kurt mock bows before opening the passenger door.

Sarah giggles and slides into his car. Kurt smiles as he rounds the car.

_She probably will never fail to make me smile._

"Where's No-no?" Sarah asks as Kurt slides in the car and shuts his door.

"Noah is at football practice." Kurt answers as he slowly pulls away from the school and onto the road.

"Stupid No-no." Sarah crinkles her nose.

Kurt chuckles lightly. "Well he asked me to pick you up."

"At least he made sure I had a ride." Sarah starts to smile.

"That's right." Kurt smiles back. "So how do you feel about staying at my house tonight?"

"Really?" Sarah looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. I called your mom. She said you can stay with me until tomorrow after we go shopping." Kurt smiles at the little girl. "But tonight we get to have make-overs and a movie night. How does that sound?"

Sarah squeals and jumps to hug Kurt, but is pulled back by her seat belt. Kurt stifles a laugh.

"I'll just hug you when we get out." She decides with a giggle.

"Sure." He holds his iPod out to her. "Here. Pick a song for us to listen to."

Sarah swipes the iPod out of his hand and starts searching. She grins when she finds a song.

"Oh no." Kurt groans with a smile.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_don't pay him any attention_

_Cause I cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

Kurt pulls up to Puck's house and turns the volume down so the chorus plays lightly in the background.

"Go inside and get a set of clothes and anything you think you'll need. Then come back out. Okay?" Kurt smiles.

"Okay."She smiles before climbing out of the car.

Kurt smiles and leans his head back.

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

Kurt yawns.

_I think this is going to be a good weekend._

He looks out the window as Sarah comes running out of her house, slamming the door shut and locking it.

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

Sarah slides in the car with her backpack full of clothes.

"You ready?" Kurt asks as he shifts gears.

"Yep. Now crank it up." Sarah demands with a smile.

Kurt chuckles as he turns up the volume.

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I could care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn_

_And now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

Kurt pulls into his driveway, but lets the chorus play.

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

Kurt starts doing the hand gestures and upper body movements to the dance, watching a giggling Sarah out of the corner of his eyes.

_Don't treat me to these things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Is a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms_

_Say I'm the one you want_

_If you don't, you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

Sarah claps as she starts singing the chorus, the only part she knows how to sing without messing up the words.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

Sarah and Kurt throw their hands up. Kurt fakes pain when his hand hit the roof of his car with a thud.

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

They let the final notes play out in silence from both of them.

_Wuh uh oh_

Kurt reaches to the middle console and clicks his iPod off.

"You're a good singer Sarah." He compliments.

"Really?" She's on the edge of her seat with excitement.

"Yeah. You'll be able to follow Noah into glee club in a few years." Kurt smiles.

"Yeah. He'll probably fail enough for me to see him there." She admits.

"No." Kurt's eyes go wide. "I meant that you can follow his footsteps. You know? Show the school that the Puckerman's can sing."

"Oh. Okay." She agrees as she opens her door.

Kurt sighs as he opens his own door and follows her out. They each walk up the porch, each with their own backpacks on. Kurt opens his door and lets Sarah in.

"Dad." Kurt calls out. "I'm home."

"Finn with you?" His dad asks from the kitchen.

"Practice again today." Kurt replies as he walks into the kitchen with Sarah following him.

"I'll give Carole a call and have her pick him up at the usual time." His dad looks up from the stack of papers he's reading at the kitchen table. He notices Sarah and gives her a soft smile before looking to Kurt for answers.

"She's a . . . friends-" The word sounds weird in his mouth as he refers to Puck as such. "-little sister. I'm knighting her into the world of make-overs and fashion."

Burt's eyes narrow in confusion. "Is that code for babysitting a soon-to-be teenaged girl."

Kurt chuckles. "Something like that." He looks to Sarah. "She'll just be with me until tomorrow. I'll take her home after we go to the mall tomorrow."

"Okay." Burt nods before looking back at his papers. "Are you going to make dinner tonight?"

"Nope." Kurt chuckles. "We're ordering pizza. Just make sure you get some vegetables on yours, you hear me?"

"I got it." Burt chuckles. "Go have your fun." Burt waves them off.

Kurt looks down and winks at Sarah before motioning for her to follow him. Kurt opens the basement door and lets her step down first.

"I like that man." She glances at Kurt for a second.

"Yeah. My dad's pretty relaxed about most things." Kurt smiles.

"I wish I had a daddy." Sarah pouts.

Kurt stops in his tracks on the stairs.

_What do I do? What do I say is the real question?_

"Well . . . why don't you just think . . . "

_About the people that you do have? What if they're not enough?_

Her focus is quickly drawn from the daunting question to Kurt's room.

She breaks out in smiles. "This room is epic."

She takes in his stereo system. His massive walk-in closet. His vanity, already set up with various make-ups and lotions.

"What can we do first?" She asks excitedly as she drops her bag onto his white couch.

Kurt smiles. "Pick out some dance music."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt skips happily out of the store with three bags on each arm and two bags in each hand. Sarah giggles as she follows him with her own growing pile of bags.

"Lunch." Kurt says with a British accent as he looks down at his young friend.

"I'd be delighted." She mock bows before looking up at Kurt with a wide grin.

Kurt laughs. He takes the bags in his hand and pushes them up his arm. He holds his hand out to Sarah.

"May I have this honor, ma'lady?" Kurt grins.

"Why thank you, my kind sir." She holds her hand out and takes Kurt's. "Such a gentlemen."

A giggle escapes Kurt's mouth. "Come on then."

Kurt starts walking with Sarah right at his side. They only walk a few feet from the store before they're in the large food court.

"What shall we eat ma'lady?" Kurt asks as they step up to a booth.

She goes shy. "Umm . . . I'm fine."

"Nonsense." Kurt sets his bags in the booth. "I'm getting us a big meal. We need to replenish our energy."

Sarah is still looking shy, biting her lip. Kurt sighs before kneeling down in front of her.

"How about you stay here with the bags and I go get something for you? That way you don't have to choose." Kurt holds a hand out to the worried looking girl. "How does that sound?"

A smile slowly creeps up on Sarah's face as she takes his hand. "You have a deal, my good man."

Kurt lets out a sigh of relied and pats the seat in the booth. "Just stay here until I get back, and-" He places his phone on the table. "Just in case, you have my permission to call for help."

"Thank you Kurt." Sarah leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

Kurt smiles at her before getting up and walking to one of the many available vendors.

_Maybe she's not used to being able to have lot to choose from._

Kurt purses his lips as he orders his food.

_Poor girl. She needs to grow. Maybe I can go shopping for her. But I can't make it seem like I know that they don't have the money. Be subtle._

Kurt takes a deep breath as he takes his bags of food back to the table where Sarah is waiting with eager eyes.

Kurt grins at her as he approaches her. "For today's course, we shall start with three double-cheese burgers, with a side of fries and a slice of apple pie." Kurt sets one bag down beside her. "And for the ride home, we shall enjoy an Oreo blizzard. Courtesy of DQ." Kurt sits across from her in the booth. "How does that sound?"

Sarah lets out a stream of giggles. "That sounds amazing."

"Good." Kurt smiles as he drags the food out of the bags and placing it in front of her. "Dig in."

She hesitates before bring the food to her mouth and eating quickly.

_They must be doing really bad with food at home._

"You eat a lot for a young girl." Kurt comments politely.

Sarah stops half-bite. "I'm sorry." She takes the food away from her mouth.

"No. Eat." He waits for her to start eating again, more slowly. "I just meant that I was shocked. I don't even think that I ate as much as you at your age."

Sarah bites her lip. "Can I . . . can I tell you a secret?"

Kurt nods slowly, as he stops chewing. "Of course. You can tell me anything you want."

Sarah's smile slowly drops as she takes a deep breath. "We don't have money."

Kurt's eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"For food." She answers quietly as she looks around to make sure no one's listening. "The only reason why we've been able to have sandwiches all week was because No-no took a loaf from the school cafeteria."

_Oh my . . ._

Kurt's breath hitches. "Then what do you usually eat?" He asks quietly.

"We usually only eat at school because we get free breakfast and lunches. No-no usually brings his home so we can share for dinner. And sometimes mommy will have extra money for more."

Kurt's lip trembles.

_How can they live like this?_

"So this is . . ." He motions at the food.

Sarah nods. "The most I've had in a while. That's why I was afraid to eat at first. I've never had this much."

Kurt shutters internally as he forces a smile. "Well I'm glad I can help you. In fact . . ." He trails off with a smile.

_This could work._

"I have to go grocery shopping for my dad on the way home. Would you mind helping?" Kurt asks.

Sarah hesitates before nodding. "Sure."

"Good." Kurt notices that most of her food is gone. He himself only at one burger. "Why don't we wrap all this up and take it to go. We should be getting you home soon anyways."

"Okay." She's all back to smiles again, missing the nervousness in his tone.

_Do this Kurt._

Kurt puts her food back into one of the bags. "Give me one of your bags while you hold this."

Kurt quickly puts all of his shopping bags back on his arms and take two of Sarah's as well. Once everything is balanced, he smiles at Sarah and they go skipping to the doors.

_Lots of food. And maybe I should take her out more. That way I at least have an excuse to give her food. Eww._

Kurt shutters at a new thought.

_I guess that means I'll be seeing Puck more often then. But it's worth it if I get to see that girl fed and happy._

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief when they reach his car. He unlocks his trunk and lifts it open. He waits for Sarah to stack her presents on the inside neatly before following her example.

Kurt smiles as she runs and jumps into the passenger side.

"So-" He slides into the drivers side. "-how was your trip to the mall?"

"The best." Sarah smiles as she puts her seat belt on. "A lot of fun."

Kurt smiles as he buckles his own seat belt and starts the car. "Well I hope that we can have more."

Sarah looks at him with big eager eyes. "Really?"

Kurt chuckles as he starts to drive. "Absolutely. I kind of like having someone to dress up all the time."

"You can dress me up anytime then." Sarah smiles happily.

Kurt sighs with content.

_Hopefully this will make her happy. That's it. This is going to be my new goal in life. To make Sarah Puckerman as happy as she can be._

"So," Kurt pulls into the parking lot of a nearby grocery store. "What would you like to get?"

She stares at him as she unbuckles her seat belt. "I thought we were shopping for your dad."

_Wow. She's smart to catch on that quick._

"We are. It's just that this is the usual time of the month where I let him eat lots of fat-filled food. Stuff that kids like to eat. So I figured I'd ask you." He smiles at her. "I mean, you are the best kid that I know. I could use your expert advice."

Her concerned face becomes bright and covered with a smile. "Sure. I know just what to buy."

She jumps out of the car with Kurt following.

_I'll have to be careful around her._

He wrinkles his nose as he breathes in the store air.

_Bleh._

Sarah eagerly takes a shopping cart.

"So where to first?" Kurt asks with a smile.

"To the cereal isle." She answers as she pushes the cart.

"Lead away."

She suddenly stops and claps her hands. "I love this song."

Kurt smiles as she starts running and dancing to the beat of the song playing over the intercom.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

Sarah twirls around as she tosses a few boxes of cereal into the Kurt. Kurt lets her do her thing.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

Sarah pushes the cart into the next isle.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Sarah turns to Kurt and wiggles her finger at him, dancing.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

She mimics a phone with her hand while winking at Kurt. Kurt brings a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing.

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Sarah runs down the freezer aisle and points at the frozen pizza and ice cream. Kurt nods.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

She smiles wide before grabbing two large pizza's and a tub of ice cream. She drops them in the cart before continuing on.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Sarah adds in a bunch of her favorites: cookies, peanut butter and jelly, bags of chips, and a bag of apples.

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

Sarah hangs on to the edge of cart while Kurt starts to drive.

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

Sarah looks up at Kurt with puppy eyes as she holds up a case of soda. Kurt nods.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Sarah stops in the middle of the aisle and starts mimicking the lyrics.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

She peeks through her hair and then mimics a phone with her hand again.

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Sarah starts dragging the Kurt after her down the aisle.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Sarah pulls Kurt from around the cart.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Kurt and Sarah grab each others arms and start jumping up and down.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

Kurt mock holds his heart.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

Sarah races out of the aisle and into a check-out lane.

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

The cashier eyes Sarah and Kurt as the sugary and fat-filled items glide through the conveyor belt.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Kurt hands over his credit card.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Sarah is quietly mimicking the words to Kurt as she waits at the end of the register.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

The cashier hands Kurt his card and a receipt.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

Sarah starts pushing their cart towards the door.

_So call me, maybe?_

Kurt laughs at Sarah as they step outside. His phone rings. He holds a finger up to Sarah before answering.

"Dad."

"Hey bud. Just wondering when you're going to get home." Burt answers.

"I'm on my way to take Sarah home. Also, what do you want for dinner?" Kurt asks as he bites his lip.

"I thought I told you I was having date night with Carole tonight. I won't be home." His dad explains.

"Oh that's right." Kurt pretends to play dumb. "Well okay then. I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you bud."

"You too. Bye." Kurt hangs up his phone. He walks over to where Sarah is already putting the groceries into the back seat since the shopping bags were in the trunk.

Sarah shuts the door and looks at Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"Well my dad decided that we won't need any of this food." Kurt frowns.

"Oh."

"Yeah. And since I can't return it, it'll all go to waste." Kurt plays on the frown before smiling. "Oh well. Come on." He opens her door. "We need to get you home."

She frowns at him before climbing into the car. Kurt almost feels guilty, but shakes it off as he gets in through the drivers side.

_Let her make the first move.. That way Gina and Puck won't be upset._

Kurt starts the car and takes off towards Sarah's house.

"Kurt." He barely hears the voice.

"Sarah." Kurt glances in her direction before looking back to the road. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . I was just wondering what you're going to do with the food." Sarah answers quietly.

Kurt pretends to think. "You know what . . . do you want it?"

"What?" Kurt can tell that that was what she hoping for.

"Yeah. I mean I already know that all of it is your favorite food. And since I'm not going to eat, I might as well give it to someone who I know will eat it." Kurt smiles.

"Really?" Her smile is so big.

"Yeah." Kurt answers as they pull into her driveway.

"Thank you." She jumps out of her seat belt as soon as he turns the car off.

She wraps her arms around him and tries to hug the life out of him. Kurt holds her back just as tight.

_This is worth it. To see that smile._

He pulls back from the hug. "Come on. We can get Noah out here to help carry your new clothes in."

Sarah nods and opens the door. Kurt watches as she runs into the house to get her brother. Kurt sighs before getting out and opening the trunk. He's getting out a few bags when Puck approaches.

"Hummel." He says slowly.

Kurt pushes a bunch of bags into his arms. "These are for Sarah. Take them inside would you."

"You can't boss me ar-"

"Go No-no." Sarah returns with a smile.

Kurt gives Kurt a glare before turning around and walking into his house with a bunch of girl clothes.

Kurt smiles as he shuts the trunk and opens the back door. He waits for Sarah to get a few bags before taking the rest and shutting the door.

He's greeted by a wide-eyed Gina Puckerman as he walks into the house after Sarah.

"Kurt . . . what is all of this?" She takes in the groceries.

Kurt shrugs. "I bought all of this for my dad, but he called right after saying that he didn't want it. And you can't exactly return food to the store. So I figured I'd give it to you guys." Kurt shrugs again. "It's no problem."

"But Kurt-"

"What is all of this?" Puck asks as he returns from his sisters room.

"Well like I was telling your mother, Sarah and I went shopping. Then I was picking up groceries for my dad. Anyways, I decided to give it to you guys since I won't need it anymore." Kurt explains.

Gina has a few tears streaming down her face. "Kurt . . ."

"It's no problem. Really. I wouldn't eat any of this and I know Sarah and Noah would. So I figured I'd give it to them." Kurt smiles.

He looks at the glaring gaze.

"Thank you Kurt." Kurt breaks Puck's gaze to look at Gina. "This really is great."

Kurt waves her off. "It's fine. But I do have to go. So," He leans down to hug Sarah. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kurt." Sarah smiles as she pulls her mother towards the kitchen with the groceries.

Kurt turns to leave when a hand lands on his shoulder. He turns to star into the angry eyes of Puck.

"What?"

"What's the real reason for all of this?" Puck asks.

"Just being nice."

"What did Sarah say to you?" Puck demands as he steps closer.

"Nothing that I couldn't already see." Kurt answers slowly. "Now why can't you just accept that I'm a kind person and leave it at that?"

"Because no one is that way. Everyone has a reason." Puck argues.

"Well my reason is that little girl." Kurt says quietly, not breaking his stare down with Puck. "Now leave it alone." He bites his lip and lets out a shaky breath. "I'll see you at school."

Kurt doesn't wait for an answer before he's down the Puckerman driveway and strapped in his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring

Kurt groans and rolls over in his bed. He picks up the phone and looks at the caller I.D.

_Puck. Why is he calling?_

Kurt sighs before clicking the call button. "Puck?" he answers hesitantly.

"What's a Puck?"

Kurt grins as Sarah's voice comes through the phone. He moves to sit up to his bed.

"Nothing Sarah." Kurt answers with a smile.

"Okay. Did I wake you up?" She asks.

"No Sarah. I was just resting after my morning routine." Kurt answers.

"Okay." She drags it out, confused to what Kurt is talking about. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could pick me up and take me to school?"

"Sure, but . . . isn't Noah taking you?" Kurt assumes.

"He was supposed to, but he just woke up late and is in the shower. I need to be at school early to hand my book report in. So could you?" Sarah asks again.

"Sure." Kurt nods to himself. "Just give me about ten minutes. I'll bring you some breakfast."

"Thanks Kurt." Sarah hangs up.

"Okay then." Kurt stands up and crosses to his vanity.

He makes sure all of his lotions and the like are put away before he slides on his shoes. He slides his phone into his pocket and grabs his backpack before heading upstairs.

"You're up earlier than usual." Burt says as Kurt steps in the kitchen, not looking up from his newspaper while he does so.

"I have to pick up a friend." Kurt explains while he opens the refrigerator and starts taking food out.

"This friend have a name." Burt turns his page.

"Sarah." Kurt answers as he shuts the door with a brown paper bag full of food.

"Oh. Okay then. Have a good day at school. Are you taking Finn?" Burt asks as he folds his newspaper and places it on the table.

"Nope. He told me last night that Rachel was going to pick him up, so-" Kurt claps his dad on the shoulder. "I'm off."

"Love you son. Try to learn something." Burt chuckles.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Love you too." He responds before leaving the kitchen.

He checks his bag on his way out to the car.

_Slushie stuff. Check. Keys. Check. Extra sleep. If I never work a double again, then check._

Kurt slides into his car and plugs his iPod in. He starts his car and then his iPod.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_There's always cracks_

_Crack of sunlight_

_Crack in the mirror on your lips_

_It's the moment of a sunset Friday_

_When our conversations twist_

_It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo_

_But the ice should be on our heads_

_We only spun the web to catch ourselves_

_So we weren't left for dead_

_And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you_

_And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to_

_I'm not dead just floating_

_Right between the ink of your tattoo_

_In the belly of the beast we turned into_

_I'm not scared just changing_

_Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile_

_You're my crack of sunlight_

Kurt switches off his iPod as he pulls into the Puckerman driveway. He parks in between a beat-up truck and a small car.

_I guess Gina is still here._

Kurt grabs the brown paper bag from his passenger seat before stepping out of his car. He shuts his door before walking up the short distance to the front door. He knocks twice before stepping back to wait.

"Who is it?" A voice yells from the other side.

"It's Kurt." Kurt yells back.

He hears the sound of locks sliding before the door opens up and he's face-to-face with Gina.

"Kurt?" She says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarah called me to pick her up this morning." Kurt explains.

Gina holds up her phone. "But how?"

"Through Noah's phone." Kurt answers. "She said he was taking too long and she has a book report due before class."

Gina chuckles and steps back to let Kurt in. "She must really like you since she wants you to take her to school."

Kurt smirks. "It's a gift."

Gina chuckles again. "Well. I guess wait here while I go get her for you."

Kurt shuts the door behind him as Gina goes upstairs.

_I guess I've made a good impact on Sarah. I wouldn't mind taking her home again. She's better under my direction with shopping than 'Cedes is. That girl is definitely a keeper._

"Kurtie." Sarah flies down the stairs and jumps into Kurt's arms. "You came?"

"Of course I came silly." Kurt laughs. "I said I would didn't I?"

"Yeah." Sarah steps back. She focuses on the brown paper bag in Kurt's hand. "What's that?"

"This-" Kurt opens the bag and holds it out for her. "Is breakfast."

She takes the bag and sticks her hand in. Her eyes widen when she pulls out a muffin.

"For me?" She asks.

Kurt nods. "Yep. You can eat it on the way to school."

"You didn't have to bring her breakfast." Gina says as she returns from upstairs. "Especially since you brought all the food to us on Saturday."

Kurt shrugs. "No problem. I was in a cooking mood after work yesterday, and this is the result." He holds the bag out to Gina. "The rest is for you."

"Kurt-"

"It's no problem. Really. And I love having people taste my food to see if it's any good." Kurt smiles.

Gina eyes him before smiling. "Well thank you. You've been great to our family."

Kurt shakes his head. "And you've been nothing but the same to me. You've welcomed me into your home, allowed me to spend time with a beautiful young woman."

Sarah blushes.

"Ma. Where are my shirts?" Puck yells from upstairs.

Gina smiles at Kurt before looking at the staircase. "Down here in the living room."

Puck comes marching down the stairs. "Now why would they be . . ." He trails off when he sees Kurt.

_Hot dang._

Kurt's eyes widen at the site of Puck's bare chest. His abs. His pecs. His well built upper-body and arms. He instinctively licks his lips. Puck looks past his mother and at Kurt in shock.

"Because I cleaned up your filthy room last night when I got home from work." Gina smirks. "Now get your shirt." She turns to Kurt. "Thank you for the food dear. Now I must be off to work." She tells Kurt as she slides on her coat.

She kisses Sarah on the forehead, gives Puck a look, and pats Kurt on the shoulder. She smiles at him before walking out the front door.

Kurt turns to Sarah. "Go get your things ready for school."

Sarah nods before running into the kitchen to get her backpack.

"What are you doing here Hummel?" Puck asks as he reaches over the couch to grab a shirt.

"Well Puck, your sister told me about how slow you're being. So I'm taking her to school." Kurt answers in the same tone as Puck.

"I can take her." Puck argues.

"Well she asked me to." Kurt smiles. "Sorry."

Puck glares at him before giving Kurt a small smile. "Are you trying to steal my sister?"

Kurt bites back a smile and shrugs. "I don't know. She is pretty awesome and she knows how to shop. Sounds like my kinda girl."

"I am definitely the girl for you." Sarah cuts in as she returns to the room.

"What?"

Kurt chuckles at Puck as he kneels down by Sarah. "We've already been through this. You're not my type."

"But I know someone who is . . ." Sarah trails off with a teasing smile.

Kurt hesitates before looking up at Puck. The taller boy has his eyes narrowed and he's glaring down at his sister.

"Who are you talking about Sarah? You don't know anyone gay." Puck points out.

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Well I'm eighty percent that I know. Lots of suspicion and . . . I've seen a few things that have confirm my suspicions enough for the other twenty percent. So I'm one hundred percent that this guy is gay."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

_Wow. She sounds pretty sure about this. But it can't be-_

"Go ahead and take her to school." Puck cuts into his thoughts.

"But No-no-"

"He's right Sarah." Kurt stands up and looks away from Puck. "We need to get going so I'll make it to school on time too."

Sarah stares between the two boys before nodding and swinging her backpack onto her back. "Let's go."

Kurt avoids Puck's eyes as he follows Sarah out.

_Puck can't possibly be gay. He can't. But Sarah makes it seem like he is._

Kurt glances over at Sarah as she turns his iPod on and he starts the car.

_She . . . she can't be telling the truth. Yeah. She just wants me with her brother because she likes me. But then when Puck was talking the other day. He knows that I'm not the only gay kid in Lima . . . but how._

Kurt shakes himself out of his thoughts as he pulls up to the elementary school.

"Thanks Kurt." Sarah smiles as she takes her seat belt off.

"You're welcome Sarah. Do you need me to pick you up?" Kurt asks.

"No-no should. Unless he's late again." She adds with a smirk.

"Okay then." Kurt smiles at her. "Have a good day."

Sarah leans over the center consol and kisses Kurt on the cheek. "You see you later Kurtie." She smiles as she slides out of the car.

Kurt reaches up and touches the kiss on his cheek.

_God I love that girl._

He starts pulls away from the school.

_She's the nicest . . . sweetest and kindest girl ever. What happened to Puck then?_

Kurt chuckles at the thought.

_Maybe it's just natural. There's no way Gina raised him to be this . . . hostile._

Kurt sighs as he pulls into the school parking lot. He parks at the back of the full lot.

_Dang it Sarah. You've made me late._

Kurt turns off his car and grabs his bag. He slides out of his car and makes sure it's locked before slamming the door shut. He slings his bag over his shoulder before walking towards the school.

He freezes as he spots the jocks near the dumpsters, looking around.

_Seriously? Are they that desperate to throw me in the dumpsters? Gosh . . . they're a bunch of Lima Losers._

Kurt tightens his grip on his bags strap as he approaches the group.

"Not today Hummel."

Kurt looks up and tenses as an arm goes around his shoulders. He looks up to see Puck.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks nervously.

Puck ignores him and leads him the opposite direction of the waiting jocks. He directs Kurt behind a side building.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks again.

"Taking the back entrance." Puck answers.

Kurt's eyes narrow at the taller boy. "Why?"

Puck shrugs.

"You know that doesn't work with me Puck." Kurt snaps.

Puck sighs. "You gave Sarah a ride to school. This is my way of saying thanks."

Kurt smiles slowly. "So does that mean you'll keep me from the dumpsters every time that I'm nice to your sister?"

_This could be promising._

Puck reaches out and opens the school door. "No."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

_I'll take what I can get._

Kurt steps out of Puck's arm and into the school. They enter the empty hallway.

"We're late." Kurt glares at Puck.

Puck shrugs off the glare. "That's not new for me."

Kurt ignores him and takes off down the hallway. He groans when the final bell goes off. He slides to a stop in front of his locker. He twirls the combination lock and quickly opens his locker.

"Hello Hummel."

Kurt shuts his locker just as fast as that creepy voice comes from behind him.

"Karofsky." Kurt forces his voice to be calm.

"It seems, Hummel, that you missed your morning dumpster dive." Karofsky sneers.

"Well I didn't want to take you away from scratching you butt." Kurt slaps a hand over his mouth.

_Why did I have to say that?_

Karofsky raises a fist.

"Kurtie."

Kurt lets out a breath as Brittany skips up and wraps her arms around his waist. She snuggles into his side.

She looks at Karofsky and glares. "Baboons and dolphins don't play together." She looks up at Kurt with a soft smile. "Isn't that right Kurtie?"

Kurt bites back a laugh as he looks to Karofsky with a small smile. "Yes you are Brit."

"Hummel-"

"Back off Monkey Boy." Santana slides up next to Brittany. She gives the blonde a small smile before turning to glare at Karofsky. "I thought I said Hummel was off limits."

"He missed his dumpster dive." Karofsky argues.

"I don't care." Santana moves so she's in front of Karofsky. "I said back off. And that means for the rest of your Lima Loser life. Hummel and Britt are under my protection, and therefore Coach Sylvesters'." Santana pushes him back. "Now go suck on Azimio's banana or take it up the butt monkey boy."

Karofsky stumbles back a few feet before taking off down the hallway.

"Thanks Santana." Kurt mutters softly.

"It's not for you Hummel." Santana snaps as she turns to face Kurt and Brittany.

"Sanny." Brittany warns. "Be nice to my dolphin."

Santana rolls her eyes, but keeps her mouth shut.

"How'd you know we'd be here anyways?" Kurt asks.

"I didn't know you were here Hummel. I knew Brit was." Santana smiles at Brittany before looking back to Kurt. "Coach made sure we had the same schedule. I make sure I know where she is at all times. She tends to wonder off and . . . end up in bad situations."

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

Santana shrugs and turns to Brittany. "Come on. Let's skip first."

Brittany nods and unwraps her self from Kurt. She gives Kurt a wave before skipping away with Santana.

_I have got to do something nice for them._

Kurt turns back to his locker and opens it.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt rolls his eyes as soon as the band starts up.

_Of course Rachel has to ruin another iconic song._

He glares at her as she starts.

_(Rachel)_

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Ring . . . ring_

The band cuts off, and reluctantly, so does Rachel. Everyone looks around for the source of the ringing.

Puck ignored them all and puts his phone to his ear. "Go for Puck."

"Puckerman. I am trying to perform a-"

Puck holds up a finger to silence Rachel as he listens to his phone. Rachel huffs and storms to her seat by Finn.

"Puck." Mr. Shue addresses Puck quietly.

Puck ignores him as his jaw clenches and his eyes narrow. "I'll be right there." He says stiffly before snapping his phone shut. He picks up his bag and stands up. "Sorry Mr. Shue. I gotta ditch early."

"You can't just-"

"I can Rachel." Puck cuts her off.

"Give me one good reason." She snaps.

Puck rolls his eyes as he walks to the middle of the room. "I don't owe you anything." His eyes land on Kurt. "I just have some things to deal with."

"Well then who was that on the phone?" Rachel asks.

Puck sighs and walks to the door. "It doesn't concern you Rachel."

"Puck-"

"Sorry Mr. Shue." Puck gives his teacher a look before leaving the classroom.

"How rude?" Rachel says to no one. "He should know not to ruin one of my solos."

"Well someone had to do it man hands." Santana chuckles.

"For once I agree Rachel." Kurt continues. "It'd be nice to hear someone else sing that song. Like Tina." Kurt smiles at his shy friend. "Her voice would suit the song much better. Also Santana."

Santana nods towards Kurt. "Hummel's right."

"Please." Rachel sneers. "My voice fits best with any song."

"I know a song you can't sing." Kurt mutters under his breath.

"What?"

_Dang it._

"I said that I know a song you can't sing." Kurt says louder.

"And what would that be?" Rachel snaps.

"The B-" Kurt is cut off my his phone going off. "Hold that thought." He says to Rachel as he pulls out his phone and checks his text message.

**Need sum hlp Hummel. Ditch Glee. Mt me outsde,**

_Puck. Why does he need my help? At least I get away from Rachel._

"Guys. What did I say about phones in class?" Mr. Shue asks, impatient.

Kurt shrugs. "Sorry Mr. Shue. I have to go." Kurt gets up and starts walking to the door.

"But Kurt-"

"Sorry Mr. Shue. Emergency." Kurt looks to Finn. "Can you get a ride home?"

Finn nods.

"But Kurt, we need to rehearse." Rachel complains.

"I'm not stopping you." Kurt sneers. "All I'm going to do is stand in the background while you take lead solo. So why don't you rehearse the songs that half the club can do better?" Kurt smirks at her shocked before turning and leaving the room.

_Thank god. Thank Puck. That's twenty less minutes I have to spend with that fashion-nimrod of a girl._

Kurt listens to his footsteps echoing through the hallway. The school is silent.

_I wonder what Puck wants. Maybe it's a full protection detail. That'd be pretty awesome. I can have him carry mine and Sarah's shopping bags._

Kurt chuckles softly as he steps out the front doors and into the parking lot. He spots Puck at his truck. Kurt carefully makes his over to the junk-bucket of a truck.

"What do you need to talk about?" Kurt asks as he stops at the passenger side window.

Puck holds up his hand and motions for Kurt to get inside.

Kurt's eyes narrow.

_He doesn't look . . . angry at me._

Kurt takes a deep breath before opening the door and sliding in. "What do you need me for?" Kurt asks as he shuts the door.

Puck starts his truck in response.

"Earth to Puck."

Puck sighs as they pull out of the school parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asks, his eyes on alert.

"I need you to come with me to get Sarah." Puck answers quietly.

"What? Is she okay? What's wrong?" Kurt asks quickly.

"She's fine." Puck gives Kurt a small smile. "She got into a bit of trouble at school and I'm her emergency contact when they can't reach ma."  
Kurt slowly nods. "So why do you need me?"

"To watch Sarah while I talk to her principle. To make sure that I don't do something stupid." Puck adds with a chuckle.

Kurt nods. "Alright then."

Kurt lets out a deep breath and relaxes into the silence, at least until Puck flips on the radio.

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst to take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

"Good song." Kurt says quietly as Puck turns the radio off and pulls into the elementary school parking lot.

Puck raises an eyebrow and glances at Kurt. "You like music like this?"

"My Chemical Romance is like . . . one of the best punk rock bands out there. Good music, good lyrics." Kurt shrugs.

Puck nods in appreciation as he parks his truck. "Who would have known?"

Kurt shoots him a grin before sliding out of the truck. "Next would be either AFI or 30 Seconds to Mars."

Puck is impressed again as they start their walk across the parking lot. "You listen to some good bands. Any more?"

Kurt cocks his head, trying to think. "Sum 41 . . . Green Day, Fall Out Boy." Kurt gets quicker with his results. "Bowling for Soup, Simple Plan, Panic! At The Disco."

Puck laughs and nods in agreement with Kurt. "Wow. You really know how to pick the good bands."

"I try." Kurt smirks as he opens the front door fro Puck to step through.

"I didn't think that they would be your type of music." Puck comments as they step into the school."

"Most wouldn't. They . . . those bands are just . . . amazing." Kurt smiles to himself.

Puck smiles, but then frowns when they step into the main office.

"May I help you?" The secretary asks from behind the counter.

Kurt cringes at her. She's wearing an animal print sweater.

"I'm here to pick up my sister, Sarah Puckerman." Puck answers as he approaches the counter.

"Perfect timing Mr. Puckerman." The secretary responds as she pulls u[ some papers. "Principal Jordan is waiting for you." She motions towards and open door behind the counter.

Kurt nods to Puck before making himself comfortable in on the plastic waiting chairs.

_It doesn't seem like Sarah gets in trouble often. I wonder if she knows Puck well. He was probably in here all the time a few years back._

Kurt sighs before pulling out his iPod and putting his headphones in.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words were swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

Kurt pauses his iPod when he feels a tapping on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Sarah." He pulls his headphones out.

"Hey Kurt. Principal Jordan sent me out here to wait while he talks to No-no." Sarah frowns before smiling again. "Why are you here?"

"Well your brother asked me to come to keep you company." Kurt answers.

"Cool."

"You two ready?"

Kurt looks up to see Puck. "That was fast."

"He was just letting me know of her . . . punishment." Puck answers while he looks at Sarah.

Kurt nods and wisely keeps his mouth shut as they make their way out of the office.

Sarah glances between Puck and Kurt as they walk outside. Kurt glances at Puck. Puck glances ahead.

_What did she do?_

Kurt reaches the truck and lets Sarah climb in first before following. Puck starts the truck as soon as they buckle-up and starts driving.

"So . . ." Kurt tries to break the silence.

Puck rolls his eyes. "I guess we should tell you what happened. I mean . . . it does involve you."

"Me?" Kurt's confused. "What do I have to do with anything?

Puck glances at Sarah. "Tell him."

Sarah turns in the middle seat to look at Kurt. "Well, you know how you dropped me off this morning?" Kurt nods. "Well Ted McGinnis came up to me and said that it was about time that I had a good brother drop me off instead of that stupid mohawked kid. So I punched him."

"Sarah." Kurt's shocked. "Why?"

"Because he was talking bad about No-no. Then he said that you weren't much better because his older brother told him about you and you being a f-" She stops herself. "That you like boys. Now I don't see how it's a bad thing, so I punched him again."

Kurt can't help himself from laughing. "Well thank you Sarah. But you don't need to get in trouble for me."

"He's right Sarah." Puck frowns at his sister. "You shouldn't be beating up kids for being mean."

Kurt smirks at Puck. "You shouldn't beat up kids at all."

Puck gulps.

Kurt smiles and looks at Sarah. "Just make sure you're not caught next time, because I'll be driving you to school a lot."

"Really?" Sarah is wide-eyed.

"Hummel?" Puck addresses him.

Kurt shrugs. "I figured that since we only live a few minutes from each other, and Sarah likes riding with me, I figured I could give you guys rides to school. To save gas and stuff."

Sarah turns to Puck. "Please No-no? Can we?"

Puck sighs before looking at Kurt. "You sure?" Kurt nods. "Well alright then."

"Yay." Sarah cheers as she does a little dance in her seat. "Lets go celebrate with ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah No-no."

"No."

Sarah hits him. "Yes."

"You can't hit me. I'm driving." Puck complains.

Sarah hits him again. "Ice cream?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Fine." He glances at Kurt. "You mind waiting until I give you a ride back to your car?"

Kurt waves him off. "I don't mind."

"Cool."

"So Kurt," Sarah starts. "What do you want to talk about? Favorite book, movie?"

"Harry Potter." Kurt answers immediately.

Puck's eyes go wide. "You like Harry Potter?"

"Of course." Kurt sounds offended. "Do you?"

Puck nods. "Absolutely."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "Favorite character. Three, two-"


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt gladly jumps out of awkward tension in his car.

_Dang you Sarah. Why'd you have to be suspended for defending my honor? And Puck's I guess._

Kurt shuts his door and looks over at Puck.

Puck bites his lip. "Thanks . . . for the umm . . . ride." Puck says hesitantly as he looks everywhere, but Kurt.

He gives Kurt one glance before taking off towards the school.

_Gosh. I think we need Sarah around so it won't be so . . . awkward and tense._

Kurt lets out a deep breath before shouldering his bag and walking to the school.

_Thank god I parked close today. I don't want to risk being late . . . again._

Kurt keeps his eyes to the ground as he makes it to the front doors. Several students are mulling around inside the doors. Kurt steps up to the intersection. He stops and looks up. Mercedes and Tina are caught up in a deep conversation.

_Must be some juicy gossip._

Kurt smiles at the thought as he takes a step in their direction, but stops. His eyes widen slightly as he spots Karofsky step into the end of the hall. The bigger boys eyes catch Kurt's. Kurt shivers as Karofsky sneers at Kurt. Karofsky starts walking down the hallway.

_Seriously. Can't I just get one day. One day without him in my life._

Karofsky turns on his heals and starts quickly walking in the opposite direction, away from Karofsky.

_God please._

All the noise seems to drown out of Kurt's ears as Karofsky's footprints echo faster in his ears. Kurt shivers.

_Why does he do this? Why does he . . . terrify me?_

Kurt moves quickly from the growing crowd, weaving in and out of groups of teens.

He quickly rounds the corner and runs into a warm body.

"Sorry." Kurt apologizes as he keeps his eyes to the ground and tries to move to the side.

"Hummel." The body says.

Kurt looks up into the brown eyes.

"Puck." Kurt's voice is full of panic.

"What's-"

"Hide me." Kurt says suddenly. "Karofsky's coming."

Puck hesitates before nodding. "Come on." He grabs Kurt by the elbow and drags him a few feet down the hallway before opening a door. "Get in."

"What?" Kurt looks at the janitor's closet in disgust.

"Now." Puck insists.

Kurt looks up into Puck's pleading eyes. "Okay." Kurt answers softly.

He looks away from Puck and moves into the closet. He feels Puck move in right behind him.

"Keep quiet."

Kurt nods and steps back against the wall.

_What is this going to accomplish?_

Puck presses a finger to his lips before opening the door and step out.

He hears a thud. "Dude. Watch where you're walking."

"Sorry bro." Puck apologizes with his typical laugh.

Karofsky chuckles. "Have you seen Hummel? He escaped his morning dumpster dive."

"Sorry dude." He hears Puck say.

He hears an awkward pause.

_Maybe he'll give me up._

"You know Puck. You haven't been helping us in a while. Don't you want to dump that fairy kid?" Karofsky sneers.

_I'd kike to hear this myself._

He hears Puck slap the door a few times. "I've been here dude. Got to get my morning bang in."

Karofsky chuckles. "Is she still in there?"

Puck laughs. "Of course. She'll need at least a few classes off to recover from the Puckster."

They both share a laugh.

"So have you seen the fairy?" Karofsky asks.

"I heard him run by a few minutes ago. At least I think it was him. I know my girl doesn't have that type of scream." Puck laughs.

Karofsky chuckles before Kurt hears his footsteps leading away. Kurt lets out a deep breath.

He really wanted to find me.

Kurt shivers.

_He's been extra creepy lately._

The door opens and Kurt freezes.

Puck pokes his head in. "Come on. You should have time to get to class before he can find you."

Kurt nods and lets out a shaky breath as he steps out of the closet. he makes sure to give Puck a wide berth as he steps into the hallway.

He looks up into the waiting brown eyes. "I . . . thank you. For this." Kurt gives Puck a small smile. "I know you didn't have to."

Puck doesn't react to Kurt's thanks. "Why is Karofsky looking for you?"

Kurt shifts and looks to the ground. "You heard him. I missed my morning dumpster dive."

"It seems like there's more to it." Puck counters.

_I need a good excuse._

Kurt smirks to himself before looking up at Puck. "It's true. But it's also your fault for making me late this morning."

Puck's eyes narrow. "Don't go blaming this on me. I know that there's something more going on."

Kurt straightens up. "There is nothing going on. I'm just another victim passing through these hallways."

"Bull." Puck spits out.

Kurt glares at Puck. "Why does it matter to you?"

Puck shrugs.

"And why did you help me?" Kurt asks.

"Because you asked me to." Puck answers.

Kurt hesitates.

_He sounds . . . almost genuine._

"That's not a good enough reason." Kurt argues. "You would have done the same thing a week ago."

It's Puck's turn to look to the ground. "Maybe I'm trying to change." He looks up at Kurt. "Becoming the man who I want people to see me as."

Kurt's mouth opens and closes.

"See you later Hummel." Puck says quietly before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking off.

_I think I've gone crazy._

Kurt shakes his head as he starts walking down the hallway.

_Literally. Who would have thought that Puck wants to be nicer? He's pretty much saved me twice now from the likes of Karofsky._

Kurt lets out a small squeak when someone jumps in his arms.

"Brittany." Kurt smiles wide. "What's going on?"

"I saw Monkey Boy coming this way. I wanted to help you." Brittany answers honestly.

"Well thanks Brit." Kurt gives her a hug. "But Puck helped me this time."

"Puck?" Brittany cocks her head to the side. "Are you his boyfriend now?"

Kurt stumbles back with her in his arms. "What . . . Brittany no. Puck . . . Puck's not gay." Kurt stutters to explain.

Brittany cocks her head a bit more. "But S-"

"Brittany." Santana smiles at the blonde as she approaches. "Hummel." She acknowledges Kurt with a nod from her head.

"Santana." Kurt says politely.

"So what are you two talking about?" Santana asks.

"I was just telling Kurt about how Puck's-" Santana covers the blondes mouth with her hand.

"Brittany. What did I say about saying things like that?" Santana asks softly.

Brittany's answer comes out muffled from Santana's hand.

"Santana, what's Brittany talking about?" Kurt asks slowly.

Santana's eyes widen for a second before returning to normal. "Nothing." She looks to Brittany. "Come on Brit."

Brittany smiles and waves goodbye to Kurt before following Santana down the hallway.

_Is my gaydar broken? That's a total of like . . . four people hinting that Puck is gay . . . including Puck._

Kurt shakes his head before heading to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt glances over at Puck before focusing back on the road.

_Well if this isn't awkward then I'm straight._

"You gonna tell me what Karofsky wants with you." Puck says quietly.

Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs. "You're not going to let up on that are you?"

"Nope." Puck smirks.

"Even if this will be the fifth time I've told you that it's nothing, just today alone." Kurt adds on dryly.

"Nope." Puck sighs. "I know there's something going on. I may not be the smartest, but I can see something going on."

Kurt clenches his hands against the steering wheel. "Maybe something's wrong with him then. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Because I could care less about him." Puck snaps.

Kurt's foot slips and he causes the car to jolt forward.

"Damn." Kurt mutters under his breath as he gets his car under control. He glances at a half-concerned, half-confused Puck. "You . . . you care about me?" His voice get higher near the end of his question.

He watches Puck shift uncomfortably in his seat out of the corner of his eye.

"I . . . we're in glee club together dude. I think it was in my contract to care about the safety of another member." Puck lies convincingly through his teeth.

Kurt smirks and turns his head away from Puck so he doesn't see the small blush that's creeping onto his pale face. "I don't remember signing any contract." He says softly.

He watches Puck tense up. "I-"

"We're here." Kurt cuts him off as he pulls into the Puckerman driveway.

_He cares about me. Maybe he is gay._

Kurt squeals internally as he parks the car. He looks over at Puck.

Puck purses his lips and nods. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Kurt mutters as Puck steps out of his car and shuts the door.

"My god." Kurt sighs. "What is with that boy?"

Kurt takes a deep breath before he starts his car. He jumps when he hears a tapping on his window. He smiles when he sees that it's Sarah.

Kurt rolls down the window and smiles at the young girl. "Hey Sarah. How was your day off?"

"It was boring. You and No-no were gone so I was left alone. I had no one to play dolls with." Sarah frowns before looking at Kurt with a smile. "Do you wanna stay and play dolls with me?"

Kurt picks up his phone and looks at it.

_I'm not needed at home today._

"Sure." He tells Sarah. "Why not?"

Sarah smiles and squeals with delight as she steps back from Kurt's car. Kurt makes sure he has his phone before opening the door and stepping out.  
Sarah grabs hold of Kurt's hand and starts dragging him up to the house. He barely has time to shut the car door while she begins rambling on and on about her dolls.

"And then Johnny married Cassandra but she cheated on him with-"

Kurt shakes his head and laughs quietly as he's lead into the house. Sarah pulls him past a confused Puck and up the stairs. Kurt gives Puck a wave before he disappears onto the second floor.

"-And then Johnny went to Caleb for some help and-"

Kurt just smiles as she leads him into her room. He hesitates when he first steps in. The brown wallpaper is pealing down on all sides. There are several spots in the ceiling where water has settled, creating a bruise that bulges down. The carpet has several patches missing showing the decaying wood underneath.

_This place is terrible. How can they live in a place like this?_

A small, stained mattress sits in the corner with a pink bed set.

_At least I know she's kept warm._

He looks over to a small litter of barbie dolls next to a near empty toy chest.

_Hmm? I know what more I can do to help._

He glances at the rotting ceiling again.

_Too bad I can't buy them a new house._

Kurt smiles as Sarah pulls him down to sit by the barbies. She picks up one and hands it to him.

"This is Anita. I named her after-"

Kurt just smiles as she starts moving the dolls around.

_Maybe I can get her more toys. And a new mattress. I'll have to cut my clothing budget back a bit . . . or a lot, but it'll be worth it._

Sarah's face lights up when Kurt starts interacting his doll with hers.

_And a few more toys. She'll be able to make Fleetwood Mac look like children compared to the many marriages she can make with the new dolls I plan to get._

Sarah looks over at him. "So what do you think?"

Kurt smiles. "I think that sounds good, but have you tried getting Jessica with Brian?"

Sarah nods and frowns. "It wasn't pretty. I had to bring No-no in so I could report domestic abuse."

Kurt chuckles. "And why did you have to bring him in?"

"Because he pinky-swore that he'd protect me. So I told him the Brian doll came to life and tried to kill me." She smiles when Kurt starts laughing more. "Brian was missing his head for a while, but I replaced it and told the others that he had plastic surgery."

Kurt lays back on the floor in a fit of uncontrolled laughter. Sarah lays down beside him and starts laughing as well.

_This girl may be the next Kurt Hummel. But the female version. Smart, witty . . . clever, very manipulative. And she can also shop very well. Now all I have to do is work on her fashion and teach her how to dress . . . she'll be the most wanted girl in McKinley. Good thing Puck seems protective of her._

"What are you two laughing about?" Puck's asks from the doorway.

Kurt stops laughing and rolls his head over to look at Puck. He is staring at Kurt and Sarah with a fond smile.

_He must really love Sarah. Unless that smiles's for me. No-_

"Something wrong?" Puck steps into the room.

Kurt wipes the confusion off his face and smiles up at Puck. "Nope. Nothing's wrong Officer Puckerman."

Sarah bursts out into a fit of giggles that Kurt can't help but join in. He looks away from a confused-looking Puck to Sarah.

"Officer Puckerman?" Puck steps further into the room and looks from Kurt to Sarah. "What did she tell you?" Puck looks back to Kurt with curious eyes.

"Nothing." Kurt can't help but smile. "Just some . . . girl talk." Kurt giggles.

Puck raises an eyebrow as he sits down by Kurt. "I thought I said she wasn't old enough for girl talk."

"You did indeed." Kurt smirks. "But I'm pushing her into it."

Puck mock glares at Kurt before looking to his giggling little sister. "Anyways-" He says slowly. "I came up here to tell you that it's bed time Sarah."

Kurt sits up suddenly and pulls out his phone. "Dang. I didn't realize it was this late."

"I guess time flies when you're playing with dolls." Puck smirks.

Kurt glares at him and hits Puck on the arm. "You have no room to talk Officer."

Puck chuckles before snapping his head to look at Sarah. "You told him."

Sarah shrugs and clings to Kurt. "You know I can't resist the Kurt. He's just so adorable."

Puck looks away and mutters something. Kurt narrows his eyes at him.

_Is that . . . is that a blush I see?_

Puck clears his throat. "Come on Sarah. Go change and get ready for bed."

Sarah sighs and gives Kurt a hug. "Will you tuck me in tonight?"

"Doesn't . . . doesn't your mother or Noah do that?" Kurt asks hesitantly.

Sarah glances at Puck before looking back at Kurt. "I want you to do it tonight."

"Okay." Kurt says slowly before looking back at Puck. "Is that fine?"

Puck slowly nods.

Sarah smiles before jumping up and running from the room.

Kurt gulps before looking at Puck. "Are you sure this is fine?"

"Yeah." Puck says softly.

Kurt's eyes linger at the short distance between him and Puck. He looks up at Puck through is lashes.

Puck is staring at Kurt with a weird look.

Kurt takes a deep breath before finding a spot on the wall to look at.

"Why do you do that?" Puck's voice breaks the silence.

Kurt turns to Puck with a raised eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Your face." Kurt raises his eyebrow at Puck, but Puck shakes his head. "No. I mean how you . . . you put a mask on. Whenever something is upsetting you, you put on this mask, like nothing doesn't get to you."

Kurt gulps and gives Puck a weak smile. "A mask . . . it's just that, a mask. It's used to cover your face, you're true emotions." Kurt licks his lips before looking Puck in the eyes. "But I don't have a mask."

"Bull." Puck says straightaway. "You seem to know all about masks, and I know you have one."

Kurt sighs. "So do you."

"I do-"

"You do. There is a big difference between Noah and Puck. I've recently learned the difference." Kurt bites his lip before looking at Puck. "I like Noah better."

Puck's breath hitches.

Kurt gulps.

_Why did I have to go and say that? Stupid . . . stupid Kurt._

"Kurt-" Sarah cuts Puck off by running back into the room in her pajamas.

She flings herself into Kurt's arms and and hugs him tight. "Bed time."

Kurt chuckles and stands up with Sarah in his arms. "Say goodnight to Noah." Kurt says as he sits her down in her bed.

Sarah scrambles under her blanket and holds out her hand for Puck. "Come here No-no."

Puck takes a shaky breath before standing up and walking over to the bed. "What?"

Sarah rolls her eyes and reaches up to grab Puck by the shirt. He chuckles as she pulls him down. He places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight Sarah. I love you." He adds with a smile.

"Love you too No-no." Sarah whispers before kissing his cheek.

Puck smiles and steps back.

"Tuck me in." Sarah demands as she looks to Kurt.

Kurt smiles as he leans down and tucks the blankets into her side. "Get some sleep Sarah." Kurt whispers as he kisses her cheek.

She nods and yawns. She rolls over to her side and her eyes slowly droop.

"I . . . I love you Kurtie." She whispers before her breath evens out.

_She . . . she loves me._

Kurt smiles and kisses her cheek again. "I love you too Sarah."

Kurt stands up and steps back, and right into Puck. He jumps and turns to face Puck. The taller boy is staring at him with kind eyes.

"You . . . you really love her?" Puck asks softly.

Kurt's eyes flicker from Puck's lips to his eyes. "I do." He answers just as soft. "She . . . she's become very . . . very important to me." He lets out a shaky breath. "So yes . . . I do."

Puck slowly smiles. "Cool." He breathes before taking a step back from Kurt. "So . . . do you want . . . do you want to stay?"

Kurt smiles awkwardly, unsure. "I . . . I don't think I'm needed at home."

Puck nods slowly. "Cool. I got . . . we can play Mario. Or something else if you don't like that." Puck quickly adds on with raised eyebrows and a worried expression.

Kurt quickly nods. "No that's fine. It's fine. Mario sounds awesome."

Puck smiles wide. "Cool. Come on." Puck turns and heads towards the door.

_What kind of world have I entered?_

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before following him out into the hallway. He steps into the small hallway and watches as Puck opens a nearby door.

Puck shifts uncomfortably in the doorway. "Yeah. This . . . this is my room."

Kurt smirks. "Quoting Twilight are we?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Sarah made me watch it Hummel." Puck chuckles. "Just come in if you want to play Mario."

Kurt chuckles softly and steps past Puck. He takes care to not touch the other boy. He steps cautiously into the room.

He gulps as he sees the tearing wallpaper. The only nice thing in the room is Puck's guitar in its stand in the corner. The bed was old and there were old and stingy blankets on top.

An old TV station sits in the corner with a Super Nintendo.

"You have the original Super Nintendo." Kurt slowly smiles.

"Of course." Puck smirks. "The best system out there."

Kurt slowly nods as he approaches the system. "And the original Mario."

"Yep."

Kurt turns to Puck with a smile. "I think I could kiss you."

Puck ducks his head and blushes. Kurt smiles and turns back to the system. He flops down in front of the TV and flips it on. He starts up the Super Nintendo and grabs a controller.

Puck sits down next to him with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who knew that the Noah Puckerman is a secret dork?" Kurt teases as he parks his car in the school parking lot.

"Playing Dungeons and Dragons one time does not make you a dork." Puck points out before shifting in his seat. "I blame my cousin for that."

"Secret dork, one time dork, really . . . what's the difference?" Kurt teases more.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Like you're not a dork too. Wait til I tell everyone about your harboring crush for all things Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Hey." Kurt hits Puck playfully on the arm. "The Nightmare Before Christmas is an epic movie with awesome stuff in it. Don't you dare insult it. And you won't be telling anyone Officer."

Puck chuckles. "Are you still on about that?"

Kurt shrugs and smirks. "I think it's amusing."

"You won't think it's amusing when I get the handcuffs out." Puck teases back.

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Dang Kurt. I didn't mean it like-" Puck rushes out to say.

"You . . . you have handcuffs?" Kurt cocks his head slightly with a small, soft smile.

Puck blushes slightly before smirking at Kurt. "Why do you wanna know Hummel?"

Kurt just opens his door and hops out.

_Is her flirting with me?_

He looks back as he shuts his door. Puck is staring at him with his trademark smirk. And-

_Is he blushing? He is. So he was flirting, but . . . can he be gay?_

Puck clears his throat as he steps up by Kurt. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Nothing." Kurt ducks his head down. "Just thinking about the handcuffs."

Kurt freezes.

_I can't believe I just said that. Stupid, stupid, stup-_

Puck breaks him out of thought by laughing. "Jesus Hummel. Who would have thought you'd be a kinky one in the bedroom."

Kurt lets out a deep breath and rolls his eyes at Puck. He jabs his elbow into Puck's ribs before walking towards the school.

Kurt feels Puck poke him in the side. "Jesus Hummel. It's just a joke."

_So . . . he's not gay?_

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I know, I just like to hear you apologizing."

"Hey." Puck pokes him again. "The Puckster does not apologize."

"Uh-huh." Kurt raises his eyebrows.

Puck chuckles. "So . . ." He looks to the busy school. "I . . . I guess I'll see you later."

Kurt looks at him and nods. "Yeah."

"Ladyboy-" Kurt freezes. "And Puckerman. What are you two doing?"

Kurt grinds his teeth as Azimio and Karofsky step up to him and Puck. Kurt holds back a snap remark when Puck stays away from him.

"What do you want?" Kurt snaps at them.

Karofsky chuckles dryly. "We just want to know why Puckerman is hanging with you fairy boy.?"

"I'm not dudes. Why would I hang with the fairy?" Puck sneers.

Kurt's heart drops.

_I guess he truly isn't gay._

Kurt's eyes twitch. "Puck's right. Why on earth would I want to be near a Neandrathal like him?" Kurt glances at Puck.

His mask is back up, but he flinches a little at Kurt's words. Kurt sneers at him.

"Well then why are you two ladies getting all cozy?" Azimio asks with a smirk.

"Watch who you're calling lady Azimio." Puck warns as he takes a step towards the two bullies.

Karofsky holds his hands up in defense. "Easy Puck. We just want to know why you're with the fairy."

"You think I'd be with the fairy if I had a choice." Puck sneers at Kurt. "My damn tire blew this morning and I forced the fairy to give me a ride."

_Such a liar. Such a . . . not a friend anymore._

Kurt suppresses the tears behind his eyes.

"Weren't you afraid of getting infected?" Karofsky lifts his nose up at Kurt.

Puck scoffs. "Please. Nothing can infect the Puckster." Puck turns to sneer at Kurt. "This fag was just in the right place at the right time."

_Fag. Fag. Is that all he thinks of me?_

Kurt's mask slips slightly. His breath shakes. His face twitches together like he's about to cry. He watches Puck for a reaction. The boys mask is strong, but Kurt is positive he sees some regret in his eyes.

"Yeah." Kurt agrees. "I'm just glad the fag could help with something." He spits at Puck before turning to Azimio and Karofsky. "Can we skip the dumpster dives today? Puck's already done enough damage on the way here."

The two boys cheer and ignore Kurt. They push him away and clap Puck on the shoulder. Kurt gives Puck one last look before walking towards the school. His lip starts to quiver.

_Just make it inside. Don't let them see you cry._

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief when he enters the school. He quickly maneuvers his way to the girls room. He stops when he sees Brittany standing inside.

"Kurt." She steps forward when she notices his face.

Kurt can't help it. He collapses into her arms and cries.

"I thought . . . I thought he changed . . ." Kurt's words are barely audible through his choked sobs.

"Hummel."

Kurt feels a hand press softly against his back. Kurt tries to put his mask back up but Santana places a hand on his face so he stops.

"Don't." She says softly as she looks down at him with soft eyes. "Just tell me what happened."

Kurt looks to Brittany. The sad blonde girl nods encouragingly.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Puck and I . . . we've become somewhat friends."

Santana looks at him with concern now. "How?"

"Sarah." Kurt's one word answer is enough for Santana. "And we were just starting to get along, until . . . Azimio and Karofsky." His voice is dry as he speaks their names.

Santana's hand tenses on his back. "So I'm guessing he pushed you away when he saw you together?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah. Made up some lie about how he bullied me into giving him a ride." Kurt shuts his eyes. "He called me fairy and . . . he called me a fag." Kurt breaks again and Brittany is there to whisper encouraging words in his ear.

Santana takes a deep breath and calms down. "Don't worry Hummel. I'll take care of him."

Kurt nods in Brittany's arms.

Santana looks to Brittany. "Stay here with him until I get back." She tells her.

Brittany nods. Kurt looks up in time to see Santana give Brittany a soft kiss.

Santana stands with determination and struts from the bathroom. She steps out into the hallway and looks around. Her eyes narrow as the sounds of chanting and lame jokes reach her ears. She starts moving in that direction.

She rounds the corner and spots Puck. In a group of fellow jocks. She straightens her back up, puts on a seductive smile and walks towards the group. The closest jocks see her and try to grind against her. She shakes her head slightly and focuses on Puck. They sigh in defeat and step back.

Puck smirks when she approaches. "Hey babe."

"Hey sexy." She licks her lips as she molds herself to his body. "I need some . . . attention." She smiles internally when they other guys whistle at her and high-five Puck.

"Sure thing babe." He loops an arm around her shoulders and starts leading her away. "See you later boys."

She rolls her eyes at the catcalls.

"So . . . janitors closet?" He suggests.

Santana nods and runs her hands up and down his chest. He groans at her appreciation and steers her towards the nearest closet. He flings it open and shoves her in.

He goes to kiss her when he is slapped across the face.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He yells as he brings his hand to his face. "What'd you do that for you-"

"Shut up Puckerman." She spits. "I'm not here for you or me."

"Then what are you here for?" Puck asks with distaste. "And why the hell did you slap me?"

"I slapped you for Kurt." Santana answers.

Puck stumbles. His jaw drops. "What . . . what are you-"

"I know all about your friendship with Kurt." She explains.

"How?" He asks quietly.

"Because right now-" She steps up into his face. "He is balling his eyes out because of his supposed friend calling him a fag."

Puck tenses up. "I didn't . . . I didn't mean too."

"Oh I know you didn't. But you still did. Because you want to maintain your popularity and reputation too much to care for a friend." Santana explains. "Now because of you . . ." Santana sighs and reaches up to cup Puck's chin. "Why did you do it?"

"I was scared. I've never really . . . it's hard to be friends with someone you've bullied." He takes a deep breath and slumps back against the wall. "It's just so easy to slip back into being the bully." He sounds defeated.

"Have you shown him Noah?" Santana asks quietly.

Puck nods. "He's been over all week. Spending time with Sarah." Puck slowly smiles. "And we spent a long time last night playing Mario. We didn't even realize the time until his dad called looking for him."

Santana smiles before frowning. "Then show him Noah again. Don't let Puck control your friendship."

"I'm trying." Puck stresses.

"No you're not. Otherwise you'd have another friend right now." Santana says softly before leaving the closet.


	12. Chapter 12

"You wanna get rid of him?" Kurt asks as he tosses his phone to Mercedes.

She raises an eyebrow at him before looking at the phone. "Puck." She looks at him with confused eyes. "Why is he calling you? And why-" She scrolls though his phone. "Why is he texting you that he wants to talk?"

Kurt shrugs and looks away from her. "I have no idea. It just started up today."

"Want me to take care of him?" Mercedes asks.

Kurt sighs and shakes his head as he relaxes in his seat in the choir room. "No. Just . . . I don't know. He's creeping me out."

"Say no more baby boy." Mercedes pats him on the shoulder and turns to watch the choir room doors.

Just on time, Puck walks in. His eyes lock on Kurt. Kurt stays staring at the wall, but watching Puck out of the corner of his eye.

_Ignore him Kurt. He'll only hurt you more._

"Hummel." Puck says before he clears his throat. "Can we talk?"

"Back off Puck." Mercedes stands up and steps down the risers towards Puck. "I don't know what your deal is with my boy, but stop with texting. Stop with the calling. Just leave him alone."

Puck looks past her at Kurt. "Please Kurt. I just need to ap-"

"You need to back off." Mercedes steps up and glares at him. "Just leave him alone. He has enough problems with you when you toss him into dumpsters." She takes a finger and jabs him in the chest. "Leave him alone."

Puck gives Kurt one last pleading glance before settling into a seat on the bottom row. Mercedes glares at him before returning to her seat beside Kurt in the top row.

"Thank you." Kurt whispers quietly to her.

"No problem baby boy. Just let me know when he starts this crap up again." Mercedes pats his leg before facing the front.

Kurt watches as Santana and Brittany walk in. Santana takes notice of Puck's upset expression and looks to Kurt. Kurt gives her a small nod before refocusing back on his wall.

"Seriously Kurt. Why haven't you talked to him yet?" Santana snaps.

"Not you too girl." Mercedes growls. "Can't you two just leave Kurt alone?"

"You have no idea what's going on Aretha. So just back off." Santana glares Mercedes down.

"There's nothing going on with them. They're not friends. Puck's just a bully who's trying to bully Kurt in a new way." Mercedes sneers.

Santana laughs dryly. "Well I guess that your baby boy," She uses finger quotes for Mercedes's nickname for Kurt. "Doesn't tell you everything. Because they've been friends for the past week."

Mercedes stumbles back a second. "You . . . you're lying. Kurt would have told me."

"Open your eyes Aretha." Santana laughs. "Do not friends share headphones. Ride to school together. If you were the friend that you really thought you were, then you would have noticed already." Santana looks past Mercedes at Kurt. "I thought you were all about second chances, but I guess you're not."

Kurt looks at Santana slowly. "A second chance is for someone who has hurt you one time. How many times has Puck hurt me?" He asks quietly.  
He turns away from Santana's shocked expression and focuses on the wall.

"Kurt." Mercedes sits down next to him. "What haven't you told me?"

Kurt sighs. "A lot of stuff, but I'm not going to tell you now." Kurt looks up at into Mercedes's concerned eyes. "It's . . . I need time to think."

"Well answer me now." Mercedes tells him. "We're supposed to be best friends."

"I'm aloud to have a personal life Mercedes. And besides, this whole thing with _Puck_ -" Kurt spits his name out as he finally looks at the boy. "Is between me and him. The only reason Santana knows is because she found Brittany comforting me."

"Kurt I didn't mean-"

"What did he do?" Mercedes cuts Puck off as she turns to glare at the boy.

"I didn't-" Kurt laughs.

"You didn't what . . . Puck. Call me a fag. Again. After you said we were friends." Kurt's voice rises near the end.

"You what?" Mercedes shrieks at Puck.

"You don't know what it's like Kurt." Santana butts in. "It's hard for people who have worked so hard for their reputations to be perfect." Santana glances at Brittany. "It's hard to balance between the two."

"Well I don't want anything to do with the split personalities that you and Puck seem to possess." Kurt growls out.

He leans down and picks up his bag. He stops when he looks away from Puck and Santana. The rest of the glee club are standing away. In shock of what they've just heard.

"I'm leaving early today Mr. Shue." Kurt says to his teacher.

Mr. Shue. nods. Kurt keeps his head down as he pushes his way through his friends and out into the hallway.

_And just when I thought Santana might be a good friend, she has to go and try and help Puck. I guess she'll do anything to stay on the good side of her most frequent conquests._

Kurt stops when he steps outside.

_How could she do that to Brittany? We're pretty much stuck in the same situation. Except . . . Noah-Puck . . . except Puck isn't gay._

Kurt gulps as he reaches his car and slowly opens the door to his car.

_Puck was never gay Kurt. He's been fooling me the entire time. He probably figured that when I met his sister that it'd be the perfect opportunity._

"Kurt."

Kurt locks his car and stares out the window at Puck. "Go away."

Puck shakes his head. "You're my ride."

"Find someone else." Kurt glances back to the steering wheel as he answers Puck with a dry tone.

Kurt starts the car, but Puck knocks on his window again. "Come on Kurt."

"Goodbye Puckerman." Kurt switches his car into drive.

"Kurt wait!" Puck moves to stand in front of Kurt's car.

"Move Puck." Kurt growls as he switches his car back into park.

"What about Sarah?" Puck says quickly. "You promised to pick her up. And I have to be there for her. You wouldn't want her to be home alone just because you made me walk home now would you?"

_I really hate you right now Puckerman._

Kurt clenches his jaw before motioning towards the passenger side. Puck smiles and walks carefully towards the door. Kurt quickly unlocks it and waits for Puck to get settled in.

"Thanks Kurt." Puck says quietly.

Kurt starts the car in response.

"Just talk to me Kurt." Puck says quietly.

Kurt flexes his fingers against the wheel.

_Ignore him. Just ignore him._

"Please Kurt. I'm so-" Kurt slams on his breaks.

"No Puck. Don't you dare say that." Kurt snaps his head to look at Puck. "I don't care what you have to say. Just . . . keep quiet while I think."

"You've had all day to think." Puck says quietly as Kurt starts driving again. "How much longer do you need?"

Kurt sighs as he turns a corner. "I'll let you know before you get home." His answer is barely audible, but he knows that Puck hears him based on how the boy noticeably relaxes.

_He does seem . . . genuinely sorry about what he did. But that was him ruining again, another chance. And this time it hurt. A lot more than the whole dumpster phase of his._

Kurt risks a glance at Puck. The boy is relaxed in his seat. He's angled so his body is facing Kurt.

_Dang it Kurt. Don't be so nice. If he does it once, he'll do it twice. And again and again. As long as I keep forgiving. I . . . I can't do that. It'll just hurt worse every single time._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he pulls up outside the elementary school. Sarah is waiting with a smile. She runs over and flings open the back door.

"Hi Kurtie." She yells with a smile as she climbs in. She puts her seat belt on before looking to her brother. "Hey No-no."

"Hi Sarah." Puck looks from Kurt to Sarah. "How was your day?"

"It was good for the most part. I have homework to make up from the day I missed." Sarah pouts.

Puck chuckles. "Then don't get in trouble at school."

Kurt starts the car and pulls away from the school as he listens to Sarah tell him and Puck about her day.

_But . . . I can't alienate Puck from my life, and keep Sarah in it. I just can't._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. He flinches internally when Puck notices and looks at him with concerned eyes.

_I have to. Otherwise he'll keep using Sarah as an excuse. I need . . . I need to get rid of them both._

"Kurt."

Kurt immediately smiles and looks back at Sarah through the rear view mirror. "Yes Sarah?"

"I asked how your day went." Sarah looks at him with confused eyes.

"It went fine Sarah." Kurt answers with his forced smile.

"Then why do you sound sad?" She sits forward in her seat and her eyes now look concerned.

"I'm fine Sarah. I've just come to a decision." Kurt answers honestly.

Puck turns fully in his seat to look at Kurt. Kurt stays extra focused on his driving.

Sarah cocks her head slightly. "A decision about what?"

"I'll let you know when I know." Kurt answers.

_Why . . . why does she have to make this so difficult?_

Kurt purses his lips and concentrates as he pulls up to the Puckerman driveway. He doesn't part. He just pulls up to the curb.

"You're not staying today?" Sarah asks as she un-buckles.

"Not today. My dad needs me home." Kurt lies.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." Sarah smiles before she hops out of the car.

"Yeah." She doesn't hear him respond, but Puck does.

"What are you doing?" Puck asks.

Kurt ignores him and steps outside. "Sarah." He calls out as he shuts his door.

Sarah turns around in the parking lot and started walking towards him. "Yeah."

Kurt sighs before kneeling down in front of her. "Now Sarah, I have something that I need to tell you."

"Okay." She says slowly as she stops in front of him.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he places a hand on her shoulder. "I . . . I'm not going to be able to drive you to school anymore."

He hears the sound of Puck closing the car door behind him.

Sarah lets her mouth fall open before closing it. She looks at Kurt with an odd expression. "Why?"

Kurt closes his eyes and gulps. "I have to. This is . . . I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Sarah asks.

"I can't drive you. I . . . I can't . . ." Kurt swallows and tries to hold back the tears. "I can't see you anymore."

Sarah's face shrivels up as a few tears escape. "You don't want to see me anymore."

"I . . . I can't, Sarah. This will be the last time you see me unless it's at a distance." Kurt bows his head. "I'm sorry, but . . . I have to do this."

"But Kurt-"

"I'm sorry Sarah." Kurt says quickly to cut her off.

And before she can say anything else, Kurt pulls her into a hug.

"Don't go Kurtie." She cries into his shoulder.

Kurt shakes his head and pulls back. "I'm sorry." He mutters before standing up and walking back to the car.

He walks past a teary-eyed Puck and slides into his car. Sarah doesn't last. She doesn't even look at Kurt before she runs into the house. Puck looks at him.

"Kurt." His voice is full of desperation.

Kurt turns and starts his car. "I'm not sorry." He mutters to himself. "I can't be sorry." 


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt shoulders his bag as he steps out of his car. His eyes scan across the empty parking lot.

_Good. Maybe no Puck today. No fighting over yesterday. No Sar-NO. Don't think about her. It only makes this harder._

Kurt tightens his grip on his bag before starting towards the school. He listens to the pattern of his feet hitting concrete as he walks through the seemingly empty parking lot.

_It'll just be . . . a normal day. Puck doesn't really care. He knows I don't buy his game._

"Hey Fairy Boy." Karofsky's voice echoes through Kurt's mind.

_Crap Kurt. Let's face the idiots of tomorrow._

"Boys." Kurt puts on a smile as he approaches them. "How are my favorite Neandrathals doing today?"

Kurt's eyes scan among the group of jocks. He fixes his eyes on one particular jock.

_I always knew Puck wouldn't return to them._

The mohawked jock is standing behind the group.

"Hey!" Karofsky snaps his fingers in front of Kurt's eyes, out of his trance. "I was talking to you faggot."

Kurt makes his fake smile wider. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if I could by bananas by the bulk. Perhaps a barrel?" Kurt smiles to himself.

That's when the first hit comes. Kurt doubles over and cries in pain internally. Externally, he looks up at Karofsky.

"Very good shot my dear Watson." Kurt smiles before reaching out and decking Karofsky in the face. "Get a clue and leave me the hell alone."

He watches as a few jocks chuckle before another fist connects with his chest. Kurt doubles over in laughter.

_I am really going insane. I blame leftover adrenaline. And Puck. I'm sure I can find someway to blame him._

Kurt feels hand wrap around his under arms and legs. He watches as his bag is tossed against the dumper, fortunately not spilling. The sensation of flying fills his body for a few seconds before the feeling of dumpster bags surround his body.

_Great. Just great. Another day in the life of Kurt Hummel._

He groans and rolls over in the garbage. He pushes himself up to his hands and knees.

"At least there's no bananas today." He mutters to himself.

He reaches up for the edge of the dumpster and pulls himself up. He bites into his bottom lip as he concentrates on flipping himself over the edge. He lands on the ground with a thud.

He falls on his back laughing until he can catch his breath. "My god. What a rush!" Kurt laughs out as he sits up.

He reaches over and grabs his bag from the side of the dumpster. He dusts it off before standing up and shouldering it. He stops suddenly when he turns away from the dumpster.

"Goodbye Puckerman." Kurt moves to walk past him.

Puck grabs his arm. "Please Kurt."

"Let go." Kurt growls through his clenched teeth.

"Can we just-" Kurt cuts him off by turning around and punching him in the jaw. "Jesus!" Puck cries out.

Puck quickly lets go of Kurt to hold his jaw. Kurt smirks at him before walking off towards the school.

_If I would have known hitting someone felt so good, then I would have done it years ago._

Kurt holds his head high as he enters the building. He looks down at himself to make sure he is presentable before walking into the main hallway. He spots Mercedes and Tina gossiping. They both smile at him before carrying on.

_Of course they notice nothing's wrong._

Kurt heads straight towards his first class. His eyes search the hallway. He's clear from the jocks. He sidesteps into his empty English classroom.

_Let's continue on with the boring life of Kurt Hummel._

Kurt maneuvers his way into the back of the room, the back corner. He flops into his seat and waits for class to start.

_This is good. Life is returning to normal. Now all I have to wait for is for Puck to get with the program that I'm not falling for his prank anymore. Stupid Puck. Why do you have to ruin everything?_

Kurt flinches as the bell rings. He looks up from his desk and comes face to face with a classroom full of students. He glances at his teacher, Mr. Owens, as he starts talking. His eyes drift over to the door.

He sits up straight as he sees Puck with a bruise forming on his face. Puck is motioning Kurt to come to him through the door. Kurt shakes his head and looks back at the teacher.

His phone suddenly vibrates. He glances at the teacher before pulling his phone out and clicking on the message.

**come tlk 2 me**

Kurt snaps his phone shut and looks at the door. Puck is staring him down. Kurt shakes his head firmly. He mouths 'no' to Puck. Puck's eyes narrow at Kurt before he goes back to his phone.

Kurt rolls his eyes as his phone vibrates again. He glances down at the message.

**Dnt make me come n there**

_Such an idiot._

Kurt looks up at Puck and raises an eyebrow, challenging him. Puck smirks before opening the door and walking into the room.

Mr. Owens rolls his eyes at his new guest. "Can I help you Mr. Puckerman?"

Puck freezes and looks around the room.

_I guess I was right._

Puck puts on his mask. "Sorry. I was looking for an empty classroom."

"That will be down the hall Mr. Puckerman." Mr. Owens voice is completely monotone and devoid of any emotion as he turns back to the chalk board and his lecture.

Puck glances at Kurt again before leaving the room. Kurt pulls out his phone and types in a quick message. He watches as Puck's face crumbles at his one-word message.

**Coward.**

Kurt turns his phone off and slides it into his pocket. He looks back to his teacher.

_Total coward. Won't even tell people he wants to talk to me because he's afraid of what people will think._

Kurt clenches his fingers against his desk and sighs.

_Dang you Puck. Why'd you have to come and ruin my life? We could have just been colleagues in glee club . . . that's it. Nothing more._

Kurt finally looks up when the bell rings again.

_I really need to stop getting lost in my thoughts._

Kurt picks up his bag and moves to stand behind the slow moving line of students waiting to leave the classroom.

_Just a few more months of this. A year and a half until I'm out of this hellhole._

Kurt steps out of the classroom when his arm is grabbed. Kurt looks up into the eyes of Puck.

"Wow." Kurt says with a smirk. "What are people going to think when they see you holding the arm of the resident fairy?"

Puck quickly drops his arm before his face drops. "I'm . . . I'm sorry. This is all new to me."

"Just leave me alone Puck. I don't want to hit you again." Kurt says as he turns to leave.

Puck grabs his arm again. "You won't hit me."

"Wanna bet?" Kurt turns back to Puck. "Let go."

"I just want to apolo-"

"No." Kurt hisses as he steps up to Puck. "I'm done with everything. Whatever was going on with you . . . and me . . . and Sarah. It's done. I'm done with it. It's over."

"Kurt-"

"No." Kurt hisses at Puck before jerking his arm away.

"If not me . . . then what about Sarah?" Puck asks.

Kurt purses his lips. "She's just a little girl. She'll understand."

"But she doesn't. All she knows is that for some unknown reason . . . you left her. To her . . . you're just like our father." Puck whispers.

_No._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I . . . I don't-"

"Bull. You told me that you loved her. Hell." He chuckles dryly. "You told her that you loved her. You don't leave people you love."

"So I'm guessing your father never loved you then." Kurt hisses. Puck takes a step back. "And I guess you don't love your mother since you tell her the truth about who you really are. The town whore. Frequent bully." Kurt takes another step towards Puck, trying to put all of his sting into his words. "And what about lying to Sarah. How would she feel knowing that her brother isn't the hero she thinks she is. What would she do if she knew everything that you did to me. And that you've banged half of her friends parents." Kurt takes a step back. "Stay away from me Puck."

Kurt turns and starts walking away, down the near empty hallway.

_I'm not sorry. I . . . I can't be._


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt sighs as the credits roll on Deadliest Catch. He looks over at his yawning dad. His dad slowly stands up.

"Well I'm going up to bed. Don't stay up too late kids." Burt yawns again.

Kurt chuckles softly and stands up to stretch. "I think I'll follow. I've been feeling a bit more tired these days than usual."

"Are you okay honey?" Carole asks as she stands up and moves next to Burt.

"Yeah." Kurt waves them off. "Just need a bit more sleep."

"Okay." Burt pats Kurt on the shoulder. "Love you."

"You too dad. Night Carole." Kurt adds as he pulls Carole into a soft hug.

She smiles at him. "You too." She turns to Finn.

The tall boy is watching the three of them. He smiles and stands up.

"I guess I'll hit the hay too. Don't want to be left alone." Finn chuckles.

"If you'd stop playing those video games long enough, you'd learn that zombies aren't actually real." Kurt teases.

"Hey." Finn's eyes narrow while he smiles. "You have no proof."

"Goodnight boys. Love you both." Carole says as she starts to push Burt from the living room.

"Night dad. Night Carole." Kurt says quietly.

"Night mom. Night Burt." Finn says at the same time.

Burt smiles softly at them before allowing Carole to push him from the room. Kurt and Finn wait until they hear the footsteps fade away above them before facing each other.

"Well . . . goodnight then." Kurt says as he goes to leave the room.

"Hey." Finn rushes forward and places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Can I . . . talk to you for a second?"

Kurt turns slowly to face his step-brother. He eyes Finn with suspicion. "Okay." He acknowledges slowly before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well . . . I-uhh." Finn scratches his head. "I talked to Mercedes today. Well actually she talked to me." He adds with a confused look.

"About?" Kurt searches for.

"Oh." Finn suddenly looks serious as he stares down at Kurt. "Do you want me to talk to Puck?"

_Dang you Mercedes. I thought I was done with this._

"Why?" Kurt says defensively.

"Because she said he's been trying to talk to you recently. I just wanted to make sure that he's not still bullying you. Cause I'll talk to him if I have to." Finn nods his quickly. "And I'll warn him not to mess with my little bro."

"Hang on." Kurt sighs before holding up a finger. "First, I'm older." He holds up a second finger. "Two . . . nothing is going on with me and Puck. It was just some lame prank that he was trying to do. And trust me, it didn't work." Kurt sighs before looking down at his feet. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I can take care of myself."

"But Kurt-" Kurt waves his hand, effectively cutting Finn off.

"Just leave it alone." He says as he turns and goes to leave the room.

"But-"

"Alone." Kurt says louder from the hallway.

He reaches his bedroom door and opens it. He takes a few steps down before shutting it and waiting. He listens to Finn walk up to the door, hesitate for a second, then continue walking and going upstairs. He waits for the echoes to fade before he climbs down his staircase.

_Jesus Finn. Why do you have to go all big brother on me now?_

Kurt flicks his dim lights on and adjusts it so it's bright enough to see, but not bright enough to be bright. He makes his way over to his vanity and sits down.

_I really need more sleep._

He reaches up and drags his finger along the small black area under his right eye.

_And some make-up._

He jumps when he hears something break the silence of his bedroom.

_What the-_

His eyes widen as he looks to his window. He watches as the window is pulled outward into the night. A pair of boots slide in, followed by legs, a torso, upper body-

_Dang this guy is hot._

Kurt licks his lips, but stops when the stranger is all the way in his room.

"Puck." Kurt growls. "What are you here? Get out." He hisses as he stands up from the chair at his vanity.

"No." Puck takes a step towards Kurt and places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You don't get to talk. It's my turn."

Puck applies a bit of pressure and Kurt is forced to sit back down.

"What do you-" Puck moves and places a finger to Kurt's lips.

"Don't. This is my turn to talk. You got you're turn." Puck says before moving back.

Kurt watches as Puck starts to pace back and forth across his white carpet. Every now and then, his eyes glance to Kurt.

_What does he want now?_

"Nice place." Puck says at random.

"Thank you." Kurt says quietly. "I think-"

"You know you hurt me . . . right?" Puck cuts him off and moves to stand in front of Kurt. "This morning. Everything you said to me was far below the belt."

Kurt shrugs and tries to look uninterested.

"But you're right." Puck adds quietly.

Kurt can't help it. His eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops.

Puck chuckles softly before frowning. "I am a whore. Not so much anymore, but . . . still a whore. And a liar. But you forgot one thing." He holds up his finger.

"And what's that?" Kurt asks quietly, ignoring Puck's no-talking rule.

"You forgot that I'm also scared." Puck practically whispers. "I'm not a coward. I'm just . . . scared."

"Why?" Kurt is quick to ask.

"Because I've never had a kid that I bullied, learn who Noah was." Puck answers just as quick.

"Is there a difference?" Kurt can't help but ask.

"Yes." Puck takes a deep breath. "I'm scared because I hardly ever let anyone see Noah. The only reason you know is because of Sarah. And Puck is the one you see at school."

"And everywhere else in my life." Kurt mutters under his breath.

Puck hears. He moves a step closer to Kurt. "It's true. And you have to understand that I'm trying. It's not easy to be Noah in a place where Puck was the definition of fear."

"You could have tried." Kurt hisses.

"I am. I am . . . I am trying so hard." Puck's voice starts shaking.

"Why?" Kurt hisses.

"Because I freaking love you." Puck almost yells. His eyes widen and he slaps his hands over his mouth.

_What . . . what the . . . huh?_

It's Kurt's turn to move. He stands up and moves past Puck to start pacing. Puck slowly turns to watch him.

_Love. he can't love me. He's . . . he's Puck for gods sake. He hates me. He hates anything that isn't a girl that has her legs open for him. And it was a prank. Right? That's right. He probably has a hidden camera on him and . . . No. He sounds sincere. he sounds like . . . Noah._

"You . . ." Kurt turns and faces Puck. "You . . . you . . . you idiot."

"What?" Puck takes a few steps to Kurt.

"How could you? How can you do this to me? After all we've been through and after everything I've said." Kurt stops and takes a deep breath.

"Why?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Puck answers with a smile.

Kurt glares at him. "Don't joke your way out of this mister." Kurt moves forward and pokes Puck in the chest.

"You wanna know why?" Puck challenges.

"Yes." Kurt doesn't hesitate.

"I don't know." Puck answers and holds a hand up when Kurt tries to interrupt. "When . . . when I'm Noah, I know that I have feelings for you."

Kurt gulps. "And why now? Why not months ago? Or years?"

Puck sighs. "I've liked you for a few years now, but I've never had a way to be friends with you. Puck knew to bully you, but Noah had no idea. So when this whole thing with you picking Sarah up came around . . . I took the opportunity. To get to know you and . . . to let you get to know me, the real me . . . Noah."

Kurt takes a deep breath.

_God this can't be happening. Not when I thought this was over._

Kurt looks over at Puck. "Can you . . . can you please just go?"

"But Kurt I-"

"Please." Kurt moves so he's only standing a foot away from Puck. "You had your time to think earlier. Well I need mine now."

Puck hesitates before nodding. He takes a deep breath before leaning forward slowly. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut.

_What is he doing?_

He feels Puck's lips graze his cheek before leaving. He waits until he hears the sound of his window shutting before opening his eyes. The dim room seems somehow brighter.

_Let's hope that this is just a dream._

Kurt sighs before moving over and dropping onto his bed, passing out within seconds.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt's hands are shaking as he closes his car door softly, hoping that the echo of the sound isn't that loud. He lets out a shaky breath as he shoulders his bag.

"Breath Kurt." Kurt mutters to himself. "Breathe."

Kurt pushes away from his car and starts making his way towards the school. He starts walking at an angle, towards the school, but across the parking lot. He spots the group of jocks waiting by the dumpster. He smiles slightly when he doesn't see Puck over there.

_Maybe I will start seeing Noah more often._

Kurt reaches the side of the parking lot, next to the fence surrounding the parking lot and school. He moves to walk behind the parked buses.

He pulls out his phone when it vibrates.

**R u redy 2 tlk**

Kurt's thumb moves to the delete button and presses down.

_Not yet._

Kurt sighs as he reaches the side entrance to the school. He pulls the door and steps into the busy hallway. He glances around the hallway. He lets out a breath of relief when he doesn't see Puck.

He reaches the main intersection among the hallways and freezes. Santana spots him and starts walking towards him.

_Dang it._

He looks around for an escape route. He sees a blonde head moving along. He quickly moves towards his friend.

"Hey Brit." Kurt smiles as he loops his arm through hers. "How are you doing?"

"Good Kurt. I'm feeling extra good today." She smiles.

"And why is that?" Kurt asks as he leads her around the corner.

"I-"

"Hey Brit." Santana smiles as she walks up and loops her arm through Brittany's free arm. "Hummel." She acknowledges Kurt. "I need to talk to you."

Kurt just smiles and molds himself into Brittany's side. "I'm sorry. Brit and I are planning to talk about a secret project."

Santana raises an eyebrow.

Brittany just smiles. "What secret project?"

"It's a secret." Kurt winks at her before turning to look at Santana. "You can hold off this little talk can't you?"

"No." Santana fake smile grows wider. "It has to be now."

"No Santana. I want to know about the secret project." Brittany pouts at Santana. "Please."

Santana hesitates before shaking her head. "Later. Right now I need to-"

"Sorry Brit." Kurt apologizes quickly. "I need to get to class. The next time you see me around Santana, come and get me so we can go see the secret project."

"Okay Kurt." Brittany turns and starts dragging Santana away.

Santana looks back over her shoulder and glares at him. Kurt gives her a small smile before turning to walk down the opposite hallway. He stops suddenly when he sees Puck watching him at the end.

Kurt bites his lip.

"Kurt." He hears Finn move to stand behind him.

"Yes Finn." Kurt tries to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Why are you and Puck looking at each other? I thought you said that nothing was going on." Finn's eyes narrow at him as Kurt turns around to face him.

"Nothing is. I was . . . I was just looking at him because you mentioned Puck last night. I wanted to see what you were talking about." Kurt lies easily. "Apparently nothing. Now excuse me."

He turns around and starts walking down the hallway towards Puck.

"Kurt wait." Finn catches up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yes. Now why don't you quit this big brother act and stop having secret conversations with my best friend about me."

Kurt glares at him before continuing his walk. He watches as Puck's eyes follow his exact movement as he gets closer.

"Kurt." Puck says softly once Kurt's within hearing distance.

Kurt keeps his eyes clear of emotion. "Puckerman." He responds as he moves past the tan boy.

"Kurt wait." Puck tries to grab his arm, but Kurt steps away.

"No Puck. I can't do this now." Kurt steps back again.

Puck takes a step forward. "You said you'd know by today."

"And what am I supposed to know?" Kurt hisses.

"I just want to know if I have a chance with you." Puck answers.

Kurt shakes his head. "Sorry Puck, but I can't do this. Find someone else to love."

"But I love you." Puck takes another step forward. "And why can't you do this? I'm not saying we'd be perfect. It'd . . . I'd be devastated if I didn't at least try to make you love me as much as I love you."

Kurt bites his lip. "I . . . I can't Puck. We have to much history and . . . we'd never survive being together."

"I'll protect you from the other jocks. They'll know not to touch you." Puck tries to explain.

"No Puck." Kurt takes a deep breath. "That's who I'm talking about. The Puck side of you. As Noah, right now, you're saying all these things. But once we're walking through here holding hands, Puck is going to get angry because his rep is going down." Kurt places a hand on Puck's arm. "I can deal with Noah, just not with Puck."

Kurt gives Puck one last look before walking away.

"Please Kurt." He hears Puck say behind him.

Kurt takes a deep breath and continues on.

"Don't you see what you're doing him?" He hears as he turns the corner, running right into Santana.

Kurt rolls his eyes and continues on. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Puck loves you." This makes him stop. "And he's really trying. Why can't you just give him a chance? He's not asking for you to forgive him for all the crap that he's done. Just . . . just a chance."

Kurt turns on the Latina. "Why do you care?"

"Because I love him too." Santana admits quietly. "Not romantically, like a brother. And I want the best for him. And I know that the best is you."

Kurt sighs. "Have either of you thought about how this is for me? From my point of view. I'm already picked on for being gay. Imagine if I start dating a McKinley jock. Things will get worse and Puck will run, and I'll be left alone . . . again. I have to protect myself."

"But why can't you enjoy it while you have him." Santana tries again. "He's not asking for forever. Just for now."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I've made up my decision. This way, we both can go back to our normal lives and nothing gets worse than it already is."

"But he gets heartbroken." Santana adds quietly.

Kurt shakes his head and turns away from her. "At least he'll be alive."


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt freezes as he steps into the choir room. Mercedes and Finn are standing there, glaring him down.

"We need to talk white boy." Mercedes steps away from Finn and motions towards the chair behind the two.

Kurt eyes them before slowly walking over the chair. He holds his bag tight to his chest as he turns around and sits down.

"What?" He asks slowly.

Mercedes places her hands on her hips and flips her hair. "We need to talk about Puck."

"What about Puck?" Kurt asks as he looks to Finn.

"We know something's going on. We don't know what, but we know that you two keep staring at each other." Mercedes answers.

"And it's getting a little weird dude." Finn adds as he frowns. "He looks at you like he did Quinn."

Kurt scoffs. "Please Finn. Puck would never look at me like that. Case in point, I'm a boy." He says slowly. "Puck will not, nor ever will, look at me with any admiration like he did with Quinn."

Mercedes raises an eyebrow. "That's not what it looks like."

"And what does it look like?" Kurt snaps as he stands up. "Yes I gave him a few rides to school. Yes we shared headphones one time." Kurt stresses. "I've done this with several friends. Puck has changed and he has became a friend. Can't I have new friends with out my brother and best friend over thinking everything."

"But Kurt." Finn whines. "He's not-"

"Gay." Kurt cuts him off. "That's what you were going to say right?" Finn shifts uncomfortably and looks to the ground. "I can't be friends with him because I'm gay and I'll make him uncomfortable."

Finn shrugs. "Sorry Kurt, but you do make guys uncomfortable."

"But Finn, weren't you just saying that Puck was staring at me like he was in love with me." Kurt points out with a smirk. "So I must not make him uncomfortable."

Finn's jaw drops. "I . . . I-"

"Stop being mean Kurt." Mercedes cuts in. "We're just trying to figure everything out."

"There's nothing to figure out. We're just friends." Kurt clarifies as he moves backwards to take a seat in the back riser and sits in the corner.

"Kurt . . ." Mercedes takes a step forward.

"Just don't Mercedes. When you get your head out of your butt and stop judging my life, you know where to find me." Kurt snaps as he puts his headphones in.

He lets his head fall back and hit the wall as he listens to the silence, not listening to music. He hears Finn's loud footsteps lead him to other side of the room. The scooting of chairs reach his ears as Finn and Mercedes take a seat.

He's when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see Santana sitting next to him. He closes his eyes again. She yanks his headphones out of his ear.

"Look at me." She snaps.

"I'm not talking to you." Kurt mumbles.

"Well have you talked to Puck?" Santana asks quietly.

"This morning yes." Kurt answers. "I don't need to talk to him again."

"Kurt-"

"How do you know about him anyways?" Kurt asks as he cuts her off.

Santana sighs before settling back in her seat. "I don't owe you an explanation."

"Then I don't need to talk to him." Kurt shrugs.

"But-"

"Just stop it Santana. I'm not going to get with him or talk to him." Kurt insists.

"Alright guys." Mr. Shue comes in and claps his hands for attention. Kurt looks up and notices that all of his friends are already in their seats. "Puck has a song for us."

Kurt notices Puck standing over by the band, guitar in hand.

_Oh god. What now?_

Puck moves to the center of the room. "Well . . . I . . . this song is for someone. And I want them to listen to the lyrics, closely." Puck takes a deep breath.

_(Puck)_

_Now I know_

Puck starts playing the guitar.

_(Puck)_

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your..._

Puck starts swaying back and forth, to the beat.

_(Puck)_

_And I know_

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

The drums pick up beat.

_(Puck)_

_To change..._

Puck kicks his foot into the air as he starts shredding on the guitar.

_(Puck)_

_So many_

_Bright lights, they cast a shadow_

Puck turns to Kurt, look him in the eyes.

_(Puck)_

_But can I speak?_

_Well is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

Puck finally looks away from Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_A life that's so demanding_

_I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I can't speak_

Puck lets his guitar drop to his side, hanging on by the strap, letting the other guitars take over, and looks up towards the ceiling.

_(Puck)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

He looks back down to Kurt with wet eyes.

_(Puck)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

He points to Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Puck picks his guitar back up and starts playing.

_(Puck)_

_Can you see_

_My eyes are shining bright_

_'Cause I'm out here_

_On the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror_

_And I'm so weak_

Puck drops to his knees.

_(Puck)_

_Is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I get weak_

He jumps to his feet and slowly walks over to Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

Puck slowly steps up the risers.

_(Puck)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Puck drops to his knees in front of Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I say_

He stops playing and reaches out to touch Kurt's hand on his lap.

_(Puck)_

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

He moves his hand up Kurt's arm and cups his chin.

_(Puck)_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

He slowly stands up.

_(Puck)_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never_

He gives Kurt one last look before slowly walking away, backwards.

_(Puck)_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead_

He jumps off the bottom riser and swings his guitar back into his hands to play.

_(Puck)_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

He turns back and stares longingly at Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_(Or dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_(Or dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Puck lets his guitar play the final note before letting it fall to hang at his side.

_Oh god._

Kurt looks around. Mercedes and Finn are staring daggers at Puck. Santana and Brittany are watching with glee. Everyone else is a cross between shocked and confused.

"I thought you said nothing was going on." Mercedes says slowly as she turns to face Kurt.

Kurt keeps his face blank as he stares at Puck. The tan boy is looking at him with eager eyes.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Nothing is."

"That's not what it seems like Kurt." Rachel butts in. "It seems like Noah has feelings for you and-"

"Shut it Berry." Santana snaps. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Leave her alone Santana." Finn defends Rachel before looking at Kurt. "You lied to me and Mercedes."

"I didn't." Kurt insists as he stands up and shoulders his bag. "There is nothing going on and there will never be."

Kurt watches Puck's face break out of the corner of his eye. Kurt takes a deep breath before walking down the risers.

"Wait Kurt." Rachel tries.

"No Rachel." Kurt turns around to face the room. "Nothing is going on. It's just a song. Right Puck?" Kurt looks to Puck.

Puck hesitates before nodding. Then he shakes his head. "No. There is something going on." Puck turns to face Kurt. "You know how I feel about you."

"I already said no." Kurt says quietly before looking to Mr. Shue. "I'm going to leave now."

Mr. Shue just nods. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before turning and walking from the room.

_Dang you Puck. Now everybody is going to be bugging me._

He looks up and down the empty hallway. He lets out a sigh of relief.

BANG

Kurt hisses as he hits the lockers. He turns around in time to see Karofsky toss a red slushie at him.

"Watch where you're going fag." Karofsky sneers before continuing down the hallway.

Kurt steps back into the locker and slides down to the floor.

_Seriously. Why can't life ever get any better?_

"Kurt." Kurt looks up to see Puck rushing towards him. "Here, let me help you." He doesn't give Kurt a choice as he slides one arm under Kurt's armpits and helps him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt mutters.

Puck nods and guides Kurt to the nearest bathroom. He opens the door and lets Kurt go in first before closing it and locking it.

"Sit." Puck says he pulls out the slushie chair from the corner and places it in front of the sink.

Kurt looks at him before taking a seat, his back to the sink.

"Tilt." Puck whispers.

Kurt rolls his eyes and tilts his head back into the sink. Puck starts running the water over Kurt's hair.

"Who was it this time?" Puck asks quietly.

Kurt shrugs.

Puck grips Kurt's chin and forces Kurt to look at him. "Who?"

"Karofsky." Kurt answers quickly.

"Did he do anything else?" Puck asks as he stares down into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt shrugs. "Just shoved me into the lockers.

Puck nods before turning back to Kurt's hair. Kurt closes his eyes and relaxes into Puck's hand as the tan boy massages his scalp.

"I'm sorry." Puck says quietly.

"For what?" Kurt asks.

"For singing to you." Puck answers. "I didn't think of how everyone else to react."

Kurt slowly nods. Puck turns off the water. Kurt leans down and pulls a towel from his bag. Puck takes it and starts drying his hair.

"You did good." Kurt slowly smiles. "It's a good song and your voice does it good justice."

"Thank you." Puck ruffles Kurt's hair with the towel before pulling away.

Kurt takes the towel back. He looks to the mirror and starts dabbing at the slushie on his shirt.

"What did you think about the lyrics?" Puck asks softly as he props himself against the sink next to Kurt's. "I mean every word."

"It was really sweet, but I still don't think that it's a good idea." Kurt insists.

"I'm just asking for a chance. That's it." Puck trails off.

Kurt sighs before looking to Puck. "I don't love you Puck. But-" He adds on quickly when

Puck's face falls. "I think I might be able to."

Puck smiles wide. "So does this mean . . ."

Kurt slowly nods. "Yes. I . . . I will give you a chance."

Puck pulls Kurt into a hug. Kurt chuckles into Puck's shoulder.

Puck slowly pulls back until their lips are hovering a few inches from each other.

"Can I kiss you?" Puck asks softly.

Kurt shivers as the warm breath caresses his faith.

Kurt slowly leans in . . . to kiss Puck's nose. The tan boy's breath hitches under Kurt's lips.

"Can I have a date first?" Kurt asks with a smile.

Puck nods. "Yeah." He leans down to kiss Kurt's cheek.

Kurt turns back to the mirror and makes sure his shirt is slushie free before putting the towel back into his bag.

He looks from the door to Puck. "Shall we?" He extends a hand to Puck.

Puck proudly takes Kurt's hand.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt leads Puck out into the hallway, glowing from them holding hands.

"So." Puck starts with a smile, an actual smile. "I was wondering-"

"Kurt." Finn rushes up to them. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Finn." Kurt growls.

Puck smirks as he stays molded to Kurt's side.

"Kurt." Mercedes slowly walks up. "I thought we were friends."

"Then as friends," Kurt turns his murderous glare on his supposed best friend. "You should accept my decision."

"But you lied to me." She snaps.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I never lied to you. Noah and I just got together. We were just friends when you asked me. I did not lie." He says slowly.

Finn takes in Kurt's appearance, his stained shirt to be more specific.

"Is he bullying you into doing this?" Finn asks.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt sighs.

Finn motions towards Kurt's shirt. "He slushied you didn't he?"

"No Finn." Kurt snaps.

"It was-"

"No." Kurt cuts him off as he moves to step into his brothers face. "Noah has been nothing but nice to me. And you know for a fact that I wouldn't let myself getting bullied into something like this. Besides-" Kurt looks over at Puck with a soft smile. "He's done a lot of serious wooing these past few days."  
Puck smiles at Kurt and squeezes his hand.

"But your shirt." Kurt rolls his eyes at his brothers annoying persistence.

Kurt turns back to Finn. "It was Karofsky. Not Noah." Finn gulps. "Yeah. So next time, don't assume."

Puck moves to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. Both Mercedes and Finn watch with disappointed faces.

Puck leans down to Kurt's ear. "Can we get out of here?"

Kurt nods before looking to his brother. "Tell dad I'll be home in a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Finn asks, reluctant to let Kurt go anywhere with Puck.

"I'm going with Noah to his house." Kurt answers, trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

"So you're just going to let him screw you, just like that." Finn hisses.

"Back off Hudson." Puck finally steps around Kurt, tired of letting Kurt stand up for them. "I haven't been that guy for a while." Finn scoffs. "Anyways, I really like your brother." Puck slowly blushes. "And we're taking this at his pace. And if he wants to never have sex . . . then we won't have sex."  
Kurt smiles, proud of his boyfriend. He slips his hand back into Puck's.

"So you're going to cheat on him?" Finn glares as he asks.

"I've never cheated." Puck defends himself. "And I'll do anything to be with Kurt. Sex or no sex."

Mercedes growls as she steps up by Finn, glaring at Kurt. "I can't believe you're falling for this crap."

"Noah's not a bad guy." Kurt squeezes Puck's hand. "You don't know him like I do. He's really sweet, and kind."

"But he's-"

"Mercedes." Kurt snaps. "Finn." Kurt glares at his brother. "Do you really think that Noah would come out to the glee club if he wasn't serious? He knows that there's no going back."

Puck nods in agreement.

"But-"

"Enough Finn. This conversation is over." Kurt says as he turns to Puck. "Let's go."

They turn and start walking away when Finn yells after them. "I'll tell Burt."

Kurt freezes. He slowly turns to his brother. "Don't you dare . . . threaten me with my dad." Kurt lets go of Puck and strides up to Finn. "And I know my dad. He'll be happy that I found someone. He knows that I deserved to be loved." Kurt chuckles dryly before running his eyes up and down Finn. "Some brother you are. Or best friend." He adds as he looks to Mercedes.

"Come on Kurt." Puck whispers from somewhere behind him.

Kurt slowly looks away from his brother and best friend and looks to the guy that's in love with him. He smiles fondly at him. Puck reaches out and takes

Kurt's hand. Kurt lets Puck slowly pull him away. They walk in silence through the empty hallways until they reach the main doors and step outside.

"I'm sorry about that." Puck says quietly.

Kurt looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

Puck shrugs. "I guess I didn't think how everyone would react, and I hate seeing you have to fight with them.

Kurt nudges Puck in the side. "They'll get over it, and if not, I can always get more friends." Kurt stops and looks at Puck. "But I only have one Noah."

A look of relief floods Puck's face.

Kurt smiles before looking around the parking lot. He slowly frowns when he doesn't see Puck's truck.

"Where's your truck?" Kurt asks as he looks back at Puck.

"Ma has it. Her car died the other day and she's been using mine." Puck explains.

"What about you and Sarah?" Kurt asks as he places a hand on Puck's arm. "Please tell me you guys haven't been walking to school."

"Ma's been dropping Sarah off before work." Puck answers before looking up at Kurt. "And I've been walking."

"Well not anymore." Kurt says with determination. "I will be your chauffer until further notice."

Puck grins. "I guess I have the worlds best boyfriend as my personal driver then."

Kurt chuckles. "I'm a very demanding boyfriend. The more you woo, the more personal I get." Kurt says seductively. Puck lets out a shaky breath while Kurt smirks. "Hmm. Who would have guessed that I'd be the one to make your legs weak.?"

Puck smiles. "I knew."

Kurt rolls his eyes and loops his arm through Puck's. "Come on. I got some serious explaining to do with Sarah."

Puck nods and sighs. "She's been sad since. It's good for the both of us now that you're back."

Kurt's smile falters. "I'm going to have to apologize big for this. Do you think she'll like another shopping spree?" Kurt asks as they reach his car.

"Not this weekend." Puck says with a serious tone.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because tomorrow is Saturday. And Saturday is date night." Puck says with a smile.

"Date night? As in a weekly thing?" Kurt asks as he slides into his car.

"Yep." Puck nods and kisses Kurt on the cheek. "And I know exactly where I'm taking you tomorrow." Puck smirks as he slides into the passenger side.

"You?" Kurt chuckles. "If you remember correctly, I asked for a date."

"No." Puck says slowly.

Kurt chuckles. "You asked for a kiss, then I asked for a date." Kurt leans up and presses soft kiss to Puck's ears. "And I know what we're doing?"

Puck raises an eyebrow and smirks. "And what's that?"

Kurt smirks and pulls away. "You'll have to see." He starts his car and takes off.

Puck reaches over and takes Kurt's right hand off of the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks as he tries to take his hand back.

Puck holds on. "You don't need both hands to drive and I want to hold hands with my boyfriend."

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets his hand relax into Puck's. "Fine. But if I die, I will come back and haunt you."

"And I'll enjoy every second." Puck adds on with a smirk.

Kurt chuckles and focuses on the road. Puck continues to stare at Kurt with awe. He lets his thumb run back and forth along Kurt's pale hand.

Kurt finally pulls up to the Puckerman household. Kurt slides his seat belt off and looks over at Puck.

"Are you sure Sarah will want to see me?" Kurt asks nervously.

"Of course." Puck says without hesitation. "So will ma."

Kurt nods and lets go of Puck's hand before stepping out into the driveway. Puck appears beside him and takes his hand.

Kurt squeezes his hand tight before they make their way to the door. Puck opens the door and motions for Kurt to go first. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before stepping in.

"Ma." Puck calls out as he shuts the door behind them. "Sarah, we're home."

"We're?" Gina asks from the kitchen.

Kurt looks in their and smiles. Gina has managed to make the groceries he got them last.

Kurt waves awkwardly at the woman. "Hi."

"Hi Sweetie." Gina rushes up and pulls Kurt into a hug. "Noah said you were going through some things. Is everything okay now?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah. Much better."

"Good sweetie." Gina pats Kurt on the shoulder before leaning up and kissing Puck on the cheek. "Go on up and get your sister."

Puck nods before rushing up the stairs.

"Are you sure everything's alright sweetie?" Gina asks as she looks at Kurt with concerned eyes.

Kurt smiles and nods. "Yeah. I was just a bit preoccupied." Kurt lies.

Gina raises an eyebrow. "Good lie. Now tell the truth."

Kurt's smile falters before he sighs. "How did you know?"

"Mother's intuition." Gina smiles.

Kurt slowly nods. "I've just been dealing with some personal things. Trying to sort out feelings and stuff."

Gina nods with a knowing smile. "Of course. So will you be joining us for dinner? And I won't be taking no for an answer."

Kurt nods. "Of course. I'm just going to talk to Sarah first. She wasn't exactly happy that I wouldn't be around that much."

"Don't I know it." Gina nods in agreement. "She was so moody. If I didn't know her actual age I'd think she'd hit puberty already."

Kurt snorts. Gina smiles before returning to the kitchen. Kurt looks back to the staircase as Sarah steps onto the main floor. He can see Puck's feet at the top of the staircase, waiting.

"Kurt." Kurt can barely hear her tiny voice. "You came back?"

Kurt nods. Sarah breaks into a smile. She runs the short distance and jumps into Kurt's arms. Kurt shuts his eyes and lets the warm feeling flood through his body. He drops to his knees as he holds her.

"I'm glad you're back Kurtie." Sarah whispers.

"I know." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "And I'm back for good." He pulls back slightly from the hug. "I'm sorry about before Sarah. I just had some things to take care of."

Sarah nods. "Is everything better now?"

Kurt nods. Sarah grins before skipping off to the kitchen.

"Come on Kurt. Ma's making spaghetti." Sarah yells over her shoulder.

Kurt chuckles and looks to Puck, watching as his boyfriend descends the staircase slowly.

"Hey." Kurt says softly as he stands up.

Puck smiles and quickly walks over to Kurt. "Hi."

Kurt chuckles. "Are you going to tell them?"

Puck nods. "I will after dinner."

"Good." Kurt takes Puck's hand in his own. "Because I think I'd crack otherwise under the combined forces of Sarah and your mother."

Puck chuckles as he leads Kurt to the kitchen, hands connected.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure about this? Like a hundred percent sure?" His dad asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes and moves to take some food out of the oven. "It's fine dad. And yes I'm sure. We have a mutual attraction and we're just seeing where this will go."

"Any why can't I be here?" Burt asks from behind Kurt.

Kurt places the hot pan on the stove before turning to face his dad. "First, it's too early to introduce him to you, or me to his mom. At least as a boyfriend." Kurt adds in an afterthought. " We don't even know if it's going to work so there's no point. And second, I don't want you scaring him with the claims of having a gun that we both know you don't have."

"I do too." Burt argues.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Really? And what's it for?"

"Hunting." Burt answers.

Kurt chuckles. "You don't hunt."

Burt scoffs. "I hunt."

"You fish." Kurt chuckles. "And I highly doubt that Noah will be afraid of a fishing pole."

"I can always shove it up his-"

"Dad." Kurt hits his dad playfully on the shoulder. "You'll do no such thing. At least not until the fifth date." Kurt adds with a smile.

His dad chuckles and sighs. "Fine, but call me if you need me. I'll be back by ten."

"Eleven." Kurt counters. "I want time for dinner and a movie without rushing."

His dad sighs. "Fine." He moves to leave the kitchen.

"Pass that message to Finn and Carole as well." Kurt adds with a serious tone.

His dad sighs again. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

Kurt lets out a breath. "Everything will be fine. If it makes you feal any better, then pretend that he's Mercedes."

"I can't see her pulling off a mohawk." Burt chuckles before leaving.

Kurt rolls his eyes and turns back to his cooking.

I'm going to have to photo-shop that image. I'll have a good laugh for weeks.

Kurt smiles to himself as he switches the oven off and places the food back in, making sure it all stays warm.

Kurt waits to hear the front door close before he's off, racing to the door and grabbing his coat. He pulls his phone out and checks the time.

_Dang it. I only have ten minutes to get over there._

Kurt shrugs his coat on and opens the door. He's glad to see that his dad's car is gone. Kurt quickly runs to his car and jumps in. He barely gets his seat belt on before he's pulling out of his driveway and making his way to Puck's.

_Parents? Check. Finn at Rachel's? Check. Food? Check. Hair?_

Kurt looks at himself in the rear view mirror. He smiles at himself.

_Check and looking hot._

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief as he pulls into the Puckerman driveway one minute early.

"Thank god." Kurt mutters under his breath as he makes sure his shirt is straight before stepping outside.

Kurt takes a deep breath.

_It'll be fine Kurt. He likes you. Well . . . loves. And you look hot. No way this isn't going to be a good date._

Kurt feels more confident in his outfit. He's wearing a dark blue button-up shirt with a simple black vest. His pants are Armani and tight black.

_So hot._

Kurt raises his hand and knocks on the door. He only waits a second before the door opens and Sarah pulls him in.

"Wow Kurtie. You look amazing." Sarah gushes over him.

"Well thank you Sarah. I like to think so too." Kurt smiles at her.

"Well No-no is going to love you." Sarah smiles.

"He already does."

Kurt looks from Sarah to the staircase. Puck is standing their with a sexy smile that makes Kurt's knees weak. The well-built boy is sporting a leather jacket, stretched over his broad shoulders. Underneath the tight jacket is a tight black shirt. Kurt's gaze dares to drift lower. The ripped jeans has Kurt holding back a whimper.

"Like what you see Kurt." Puck teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes to cover his embarrassment. "Only if you think rocking the bad boy look will impress me."

Puck's smirk drops into a serious one. "Really? I can go change if you want. I can-"

"It's fine Noah." Kurt chuckles as he steps towards the bigger boy. "You look great."

Puck relaxes and lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah . . . well . . . thanks."

Their unsaid conversation is interrupted by a flash of light. Kurt shakes his head and looks around. Gina is not so subtlety hiding a camera in her hands. "Sorry boys. This is just the first time I've ever seen Noah look so nervous."

"Mom." Puck groans.

"I want a copy of that." Kurt says to Gina, ignoring another whine from Puck. "I'm sure I'll need blackmail at some point."

Gina walks forward and pats Kurt on the shoulder. "No you won't. My boy is completely smitten by you." She whispers to Kurt with a smile.

Kurt looks back at Puck. The boys eyes are flipping back and forth between his boyfriend and mother.

Kurt smiles. "Don't be so suspicious Noah." Kurt says with a playful tone. "There's nothing that your mother and I can do behind your back that will embarrass you any further."

Puck rolls his eyes and moves to Kurt. "I'll believe that in about five years when nothing happens."

Kurt turns to Gina with a smile. "You hear that? we have permission to do whatever we want after five years."

"That's not-" Puck cuts himself off with a groan. He looks down to a smiling Kurt. "Come on. We don't want to be late for . . ." He trails off, expecting Kurt to answer.

"Nope." Kurt smirks. "It's a surprise."

Puck pouts. "Fine. Lets just go before you and ma talk anymore." He takes Kurt's hand and leads him to the door.

"Have fun." Gina calls after them. "Just not too much."

"Will do." Kurt yells back as Puck drags him down the driveway.

"And have him back by midnight." She yells from the doorway.

"Ma." Puck complains as they reach Kurt's car. "Give me til at least one."

"I'll have him back long before midnight Gina." Kurt yells as he slides into the car.

Puck glares at him as he slides into the passenger seat after Kurt. "Midnight? Why midnight?"

"Because my dad is only giving us until eleven." Kurt answers as he starts his car.

He looks through the rear view mirror. Sarah and Gina are standing at the door, watching as Kurt pulls away.

"That means we have an extra hour." Puck points out.

"Well I did promise you a kiss after our first date." Kurt glances over at Puck with a smoldering glare. "I figured you'd want to have an awesome make-out session since we won't see each other until Monday."

Puck's eyes glaze over and he releases a small whimper. "O-okay."

Kurt smirks with success as he looks back to focus on the road.

Puck reaches over and takes Kurt's right hand from the steering wheel. Kurt rolls his eyes, but lets Puck hold his hand.

"So what are we doing?" Puck asks as he runs his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt chuckles softly. "You'll have to wait."

Puck pulls Kurt's hand up and slowly kisses each knuckle. "You sure?"

Kurt takes in a deep breath. "Positive."

"Alright." Puck shrugs casually as he relaxes back into his seat, holding Kurt's hand to his chest. "I like surprises."

"I'm sure you do." Kurt mutters under his breath.

Puck flips their hands so Kurt's hand is pressed against Puck's chest.

_This boy really is trying to-_

Kurt's breath hitches as Puck moves his hand to drag it over Puck's nipple ring.

_There's no trying. He's going to kill me._

Kurt feels Puck's heart pounding under his hand.

_Two can play at this game._

Kurt slowly starts moving his hand without Puck's help. He makes sure to drag each knuckle painfully slow over Puck's nipple. The boy in question lets out a small gasp.

Kurt quickly drags his hand away.

"Kurt-" Puck complains.

"We're here." Kurt cuts him off as he pulls into his driveway.

Puck groans and flops back into his seat.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asks as he takes off his seat belt and turns to face Puck.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Like you don't know."

"I don't." Kurt says in his most innocent voice.

Puck chuckles. "Of course you don't." Puck leans forward and grabs Kurt's neck. He pulls them close, so their lips are a few mere inches from each other.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Puck breathes.

Kurt looks up from the boys mouth and catches his eyes instead. "Nor you I."

Puck whimpers at the lose of Kurt when the boy pulls away and steps out of the car. Kurt watches as Puck looks to him when he steps out. His smiling face slowly drops as he looks at Kurt's house.

"What are we doing here?" Puck asks slowly as he rounds the car. "I thought we were going on our date."

"We are." Kurt says as he takes Puck's hand. "I've decided that our first date will be a home cooked meal with a movie. How does that sound?" Kurt asks, suddenly nervous.

Puck looks away from the house and back to Kurt. "It sounds brilliant."

Kurt smiles before tugging Puck towards the house. "Come on. I want to get to the cuddling."

Puck chuckles. "Then I'm going to eat extra slow."

"You will not." Kurt snaps as they reach his front door.

Puck pouts. "You got to tease me. Why can't I tease you?"

Kurt places a finger under Puck's chin and kisses the now blushing boys cheek. "Because you know you love it."

And with that, Kurt backs into the house, leaving Puck standing alone. Kurt chuckles when Puck cautiously moves in, his face still a tad pink from Kurt's kiss.

"So . . . where is everyone?" Puck asks nervously as he looks around.

"Gone." Kurt simply says as he hangs up his jacket. "I figured that you didn't need to meet my father officially so soon."

Puck lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. I've been dreading that meeting for awhile."

Kurt chuckles as he moves behind Puck. Puck stiffens as Kurt reaches around to place his hands on Puck's arms. Kurt slowly moves his hands up, letting his fingers linger every now and then, until he reaches the collar. The breath of each boy speeds up as Kurt's fingers hit the skin of Puck's tan neck. Kurt drags his nails slowly around his neck until both hands come in contact with the back of the jacket. Kurt tugs slightly and Puck relaxes, letting the jacket fall off his body. Kurt raises a hand and puts it to the white shirt, against Puck's back. The taller boy shivers at the contact. Then . . . Kurt's hand is away.

Puck turns to find Kurt hanging up his jacket.

Kurt smirks as he faces Puck. "Oh I do love teasing you."

Puck shivers. "And so do I."

Kurt holds out a hand. "Come on. Lets get some food in you before I start teasing again."

Puck gulps before taking Kurt's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Puck keeps his eyes locked on Kurt until the boy places a plate of food in front of him. His gaze lowers until he's staring down at the well cooked meal. "Wow Kurt." Puck looks up at Kurt with a smile. "This looks awesome."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I don't go for looks. I go for what's on the inside." Kurt bites his lip before glancing down at the food. "Let me know what you think after you taste it."

Puck glances down and picks up a fork. Kurt eyes follow the fork and his breath speeds up a bit as he watches Puck's mouth slowly take the food off the fork.

_Who knew food could be sexy? Too bad I didn't make anything with chocolate._

Puck lets his eyes flutter shut. "Dang Kurt. This is amazing."

"A thank you." Kurt tilts his head towards Puck before returning to his food. "One has to learn how to cook when ones father sees a healthy meal as a slim jim and a bear."

Puck chuckles before taking a few more bites. "Well I'm glad you can cook. I mean, I can only cook the basics." Puck grins at Kurt.

Kurt smirks before going back to his own food. "So tell me . . . Noah," Kurt practically purrs the other boys name. The boy in question shivers. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Puck raises an eyebrow. "Ask away."

"Well," Kurt bites his lip as he looks down at his food. "I just wanted to know . . . how many people know that you like guys, or at least me?"

He hears Puck set down his fork. "Why would you think anyone else knows?"

Kurt smiles nervously. "I may or may not have heard a few people drop hints."

Puck cocks his head slightly. "Such as . . ."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Santana." He watches as Puck slowly frowns. "She kept getting on my case about you. Especially as of recent."

Puck shifts in his chair. "Has she . . . did she say anything else?"

"Nope." Kurt shakes his head. "But she knows that Brittany knows. Brit was trying to tell me, but Santana stopped her."

Puck lets out a shaky breath. "I . . . I haven't slept with Santana in a few months. Or any girl for that matter." Puck looks up at Kurt. "Her and Brit came over one day, a few weeks after we stopped everything. She was going to use Brit to help persuade me back to her." Puck takes a deep breath. "I have . . . a collection, of drawings . . . of you." Puck keeps his eye contact with Kurt. "And they both saw it before I had a chance to put it away."

_Of me?_

Kurt smiles to himself. "That . . . that's really, really sweet."

Puck blushes and looks down. "It's nothing."

Kurt rolls his eyes before reaching across the table and taking Puck's hand. "It is."

Puck's confidence seems to grow. He smiles wide and pulls Kurt's hand up to his mouth. "Why thank you." He presses a soft kiss to Kurt's pale hand.

Kurt chuckles and pulls his hand back. "And what about Sarah?"

Puck chuckles. "I'm not sure on that. She just came up to me and said that she knows I like guys. I never questioned it." Puck's eyes narrow at Kurt. "And how do you know about Sarah knowing."

Kurt smirks. "First time I was at your house. Girl talk." Kurt shrugs at Puck's dropped jaw. "She gave me a little hint."

"That little dem-"

"Delightful child." Kurt cuts him off. "That without, I would have never considered you a possibility."

"Really?" Puck asks with a smile.

Kurt nods.

"Huh." Puck relaxes into his seat. "I guess I owe her big time."

Kurt nods. "Yes you do." He mutters under his breath before taking a sip of sweat tea from his glass. "Are you done?" Kurt nods at Puck's plate.

Puck looks down to his empty plate, surprised about how much he ate during their talk. "Yeah." He scoots back in his chair and picks up his plate. "I'll go put them in the sink."

"You don't have-" Puck cuts him off by kissing him on the cheek.

"I got it babe." He smiles as he picks up Kurt's empty plate. "It's the least I could do after you cooked this amazing meal."

Kurt just smiles as Puck walks into the kitchen.

_Who knew that the Noah Puckerman is a true gentlemen? I should have said yes to him ages ago._

Puck comes back with a soft smile for Kurt. "So . . . you said something about a movie?"

"No." Kurt says as he slowly stands up. "I said something about cuddling during a movie. Unless you want only the movie part." He adds on as he stops in front of Puck. "We can do that if you like."

Puck chuckles and shakes his head as he wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. "We will definitely not skip that. So what's the movie?"

Kurt pretends to think as he steps up, placing his feet on top of Puck's. "Take me in there and I'll let you pick."

Puck rolls his eyes as he starts walking, carefully to keep his feet balanced so Kurt doesn't fall off. "You know, you're not actually heavy."

"I'm not a girl." Kurt chuckles softly. "You don't need to worry about fat jokes with me."

"I'm serious." Puck says as he walks them into the living room. "I like that I can walk you, literally, wherever I want, but . . ."

"But what?" Kurt asks with a smile.

"I'd rather do this." Puck whispers as he holds onto Kurt and swings him so that he's carrying him bridal style.

Kurt chuckles. "Me too." Kurt slowly leans up as Puck leans down. Kurt chuckles and pulls back. "But I also love movies."

Puck groans and continues walking. "You're such a tease." He tells Kurt as he sits him down on the couch.

"I know." Kurt says before he grabs Puck's arm and pulls him down to his side on the couch. "Now cuddle with me."

"But I have to pick out the movie." Puck mutters as he looks at Kurt.

Kurt keeps his eye on Puck as he reaches out for the remote. He clicks the power button and DVD player starts on the TV.

"The movie is on." Kurt mutters as he slowly leans back on the couch.

He reaches out and grabs the top of Puck's shirt and pulls him closer. Puck eagerly obliges and moves to hover above Kurt once the smaller boy is on his back. Kurt reaches up and cups Puck's chin.

"Can you kiss me now?" Kurt asks as he searches the brown eyes.

Puck slowly nods and leans down. They both shiver as their legs press together. Their breathing speeds up as their crotches slowly align. Kurt stops breathing once their chest come together. He looks from Puck's lips to his eyes. His eyes answer yes to the brown ones. Puck nods slightly before leaning down and connecting their lips.

_It's not all fireworks . . . but it's damn near._

Kurt pulls away for a breath before going right back in. He raises his hands up. One of them threading through the strip of hair on Puck's head. The other sliding down the muscled back. Puck groans into their kiss and opens his mouth into Kurt's. Kurt takes control by plunging his tongue into Puck's mouth. The tan boy moans before sucking on the pink tongue. Kurt presses Puck closer, wanting more.

Puck has himself propped up on his elbows, with each on either side of Kurt's small body. His hands are threaded through Kurt's soft hair. Kurt shivers as the big hands slowly massage his scalp before pulling lightly on his hair . . . and repeating.

Kurt lets his hand drift down to the small of Puck's back. He slowly adds force. They both break from the kiss and moan at the contact of their clothed erections rubbing together more.

Puck lets out a breathy chuckle before letting his head fall on Kurt's shoulder, letting his head settle between the couch and Kurt's head. Kurt continues to run his hand through Puck's mohawk as the boy slowly starts kissing his neck.

"Kurt." Puck breathes into his ear. "What are you doing to me?"

Kurt presses a soft kiss to Puck's ear. "I'm showing you love."

Puck gasps into Kurt's ear as Kurt bites down into his neck. His breathing gets heavier as Kurt starts sucking at small intervals, always going back to kiss Puck's ear.

Puck lifts his head up and growls before kissing Kurt's lips with a hunger that he's never felt before. He starts ravishing the smaller boys lips. Making them more wet, more swollen, more . . . irresistible.

Kurt runs his hand up Puck's back and back down again. This time, he goes to edge of Puck's jeans. He runs his fingers back and forth for a second, loosening the shirt before his skins come in contact with the tan skin. Puck whimpers at the touch and pulls back. He lets his forehead against Kurt's.

"I don't want to go any faster." Puck almost pleads. "I want to make it perfect for you."

"It will be." Kurt says reassuringly as he gives Puck a soft, but quick kiss. "You're already so perfect."

Kurt smiles when Puck's eyes fill with tears. Tears of happiness. He leans and starts kissing Kurt slowly. With more passion. Kurt matches his movements to Puck's.

Kurt slowly bring both hands up to grab the tan hands that are running through his own hair. He takes them and slowly lifts them above his head and rests them against the arm of the couch. Puck pulls back for a second and studies their combined hands. Kurt looks up at them as well. The pale hands vs the tan hands. The small vs the large. The smooth vs the rough. Kurt looks back to see Puck studying him. Kurt squeezes their hands. Puck leans down softly and places a kiss on his forehead. Kurt closes his eyes, waiting-no . . . pleading for the touch. He feels the smooth lips kiss his fluttering eyelids. They slowly trail down to his cheek. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before Puck recaptures his lips.

He feels the tan thumb run across each of his wrists. The usual ticklish feeling is replaced with a feeling a completion. Puck pulls back and leans forward. Kurt looks up to watch as Puck kisses each of his wrist. So lovingly, so full of care. He slowly kisses the palm of each hand. Kurt looks back down and smiles as he just realizes that Puck's body is hovering above him. Kurt leans forward a little and bites where he knows the nipple ring is. He hears a groan before the nipple ring and shirt is pulled from his mouth. He smirks up at Puck before biting his lip and tries to look innocent.

"Yes." He says in a small, child-like voice.

Puck smirks down at him. "No teasing." He leans down quickly, but stops so his lips are hovering above Kurt's. "Not tonight."

Kurt answers by leaning up for a slow kiss. Puck relaxes and rests his body back on Kurt's.

They don't know how long they kiss for before the hear Kurt's phone go off. Puck sighs in relief as he settles beside Kurt.

"You're going to be the death of me." Puck whispers, more to himself than Kurt.

Kurt gives him a soft kiss before reaching out and grabbing his phone off the table. He checks his text. "Dad says he'll be home in fifteen." Kurt looks back the to boy lying on top of him. "I'm assuming you don't want to meet him."

Puck shakes his head. "I don't want to move either."

Kurt chuckles. "Come on. Lets get you home like a good little boy so you can stay out later next time."

Puck chuckles as he reluctantly peels himself off of Kurt. He holds a hand out to Kurt. He pulls the boy up into a hug.

"Be mine." Puck whispers urgently into his ear.

Kurt smiles up at him. He reaches out and touches the bite marks along Puck's neck. "I've marked you as mine." He then reaches up and touches his own as well. "I'm also yours."

Puck reaches up and covers Kurt's hands with his own. "Mine." His voice is full of disbelief.

"Yours." Kurt whispers before sealing their lips with a kiss.

* * *

Kurt smiles as he steps out of his car. He closes his eyes enjoying the moment. The cool breeze. The clear sky. The small ruffle of leaves along the ground.

_I hope this happiness last forever._

He smiles as he remembers his goodbye kiss before leaving Puck.

_I hope I can have him forever._

He moves toward the house, listening closely to the sound of delayed footprints.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt tightens the scarf around his neck before picking up his bag. He slowly makes his way up the stairs.

_Don't worry Kurt. Today will be easier than it was before._

Kurt smiles to his dad as he walks into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Kurt." His dad nods at him before taking in Kurt's dress choices. "What's with the scarf?"

"It completes the outfit." Kurt smiles as he tugs gently on his blue scarf.

He twirls for his dad. His dark blue jeans and black shirt look good with the scarf.

"Yes it does." His dad agrees with a nod. "You taking Finn to school."

"No." Kurt shakes his head as he starts walking to the front door. "He came down a while ago and said that Rachel was picking him up. Something about me not being reliable."

Burt chuckles. "Have a good day."

"Love you too dad." Kurt smiles as he opens the front door and steps out.

He breaks into a smile as he sees Puck leaning up against his truck with Sarah on the inside. Kurt quickly schools his features and walks towards the siblings.

"Noah." Kurt comments with a raised eyebrow.

"Boyfriend." Puck reaches out and pulls Kurt in for a kiss.

Kurt pulls away after a few seconds. "Not in front of your sister."

"She doesn't care." Puck mutters.

"He's right." Sarah adds as she pokes her head out through the open window. "All I care about is that he's happy."

Kurt smiles before turning back to Puck. "What are you doing here?"

"Well ma didn't have to work today. So I figured that I could give you a ride to school today. You know, be the perfect boyfriend." Puck blushes and looks down as he bites his lip.

"Thank you." Kurt chuckles before leaning up to kiss Puck on the cheek. "Come on. I need to talk to you before school."

"It's not bad is it?" Puck sounds nervous suddenly.

"It's just something that I don't want to talk about in front of her." Kurt reassures the boy before walking around him and opening the passenger door. "Well good morning miss Sarah."

Sarah mock bows as she scoots the the middle of the truck. "Mister Kurt."

Kurt smiles softly at the girl before looking up as he brother slides into the drivers seat.

"So how was your weekend?" Kurt asks.

"Good, but I missed you yesterday. You had to leave so soon on Saturday." Sarah pouts.

"Sorry." Kurt wraps an arm over her shoulders. "My dad wanted me back."

"I know." Sarah goes back to smiling. "But No-no was all smiles yesterday."

"Shut it Sarah." Puck says with a blush and a smile.

"No." Kurt pets Sarah's arm. "Do tell."

"Well he-" Puck reaches out and covers his sisters mouth.

"How about we talk about school?" Puck offers with a blush.

Kurt chuckles before sighing and nodding.

_How am I going to do this?_

Kurt nods with a forced smile at the happy set of siblings.

_It's not like I'm going to crush them like I did before. But . . . I have too._

Kurt nods when Sarah looks at him expectantly.

"Yay." She cheers. "So let's plan on what movie we're going to see."

"Oh." Kurt quickly nods. "Okay."

He turns his head away as Puck stares at him with a concerned expression.

_Just breath Kurt._

Kurt sits there, lost in his own thoughts as they pull up to Sarah's school.

"Bye No-no." Sarah gives her brother a kiss on the cheek before turning to Kurt.

Kurt smiles and opens the door to step out. Sarah slides to the edge of her seat and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kiss." She says as she taps her cheek.

Kurt chuckles before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Happy now."

"Absolutely." She says with a wide smile as she slides out of the truck. "See you after school."

"Yeah." Kurt yells after her before sliding back into the truck.

"You okay?" Puck asks as he pulls away from the school.

"Fine." Kurt waves him off.

Puck sighs before reaching over and taking his boyfriends hand. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Kurt hesitates before nodding and smiling. "I know."

Puck squeezes his hand tight before turning back to the road.

_Just nice and quick. You can do this Kurt. Do this and everything will be fine. You'll still be able to keep him in your life._

"So what did you do yesterday?" Puck asks as he tries to make conversation with his distracted boyfriend.

"Good." Kurt answers as he snaps back into focus. "I believe that I told you as much last night."

Puck shrugs. "Just wondering if their was something you missed."

Kurt chuckles softly. "There was nothing. Spent some time with dad, some time with my closet." Kurt smiles. "Thought of you."

"Yeah?" Puck raises an eyebrow and shoots a smile at Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You know I did."

"Well I thought of you too Kurt." Puck says with a kind smile.

Kurt looks down at his lap and blushes.

"So I was thinking." Puck continues on. "What do you think about coming out to the school?"

Kurt laughs. "I'm already out to the school Noah."

Puck rolls his eyes. "I mean both of us . . . together." Puck adds on nervously.

Kurt glances over at the nervous boy. Puck is biting hard on his lip as he keeps glancing at Kurt.

Kurt sighs. "I think it'd be a good idea, just not now."

He can hear Puck stiffen in his seat. The tan hand holding his is clenching and un-clenching.

"Why not?" Puck asks quietly.

"I just don't want the rest of the school to ruin our relationship when it's in the early stages." Kurt lies.

Puck nods, understanding. "Alright. Just let me know when you want to and I'll be right by your side."

Kurt nods nervously before turning back to watch the road. He tenses as they pull into the school parking lot only seconds after their conversation.

_You can do this. You're a Hummel after all._

"What's wrong Kurt?" Puck asks as he parks. "You've been off all morning."

Kurt takes a deep breath before taking his hand out of Puck's. "I think we should just stay friends."

Kurt can't bring himself to look at Puck. He keeps his eyes down on his lap, his fingers twitching nervously.

He hears hands clench on the steering wheel. "Why?" The soft voice comes out, surprisingly strong.

"I just . . . as much as I like hanging out with you, I just don't see us going anywhere." Kurt shuts his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. "You've been a gentlemen this entire time. I'd just rather be friends."

"Kurt." The voice is full of lost hope and confusion. "Can't you at least look at me."

"Noah." Kurt sighs. "Don't worry. We'll still hang out. I'll pick you and Sarah up in the mornings. We'll still play Mario. I just want us to be friends." Kurt turns and finally looks at the broken man.

Kurt's surprised to see a large amount of tears leaving the other boys eyes. The soft brown eyes are big and . . . dull. He really has lost hope. His hands are white as he grinds them on the steering wheel.

"Is this because I want to come out? Because if it is, I can-"

" _No_ Noah." Kurt rushes to say. "It's not any of that. I just feel better as-"

"Is there . . ." Puck gulps before reluctantly asking the question that's been stuck in his head. "Is there someone else?"

"No." Kurt says immediately. "There isn't at all."

Puck slams his hands into the steering wheel making Kurt flinch. "Then why? It doesn't make any sense. I know you enjoyed our date as much as I did." He reaches out and takes Kurt's hand roughly. His eyes soften as he sees a small flicker of pain on Kurt's face. He softens his hold. "I . . . I _love_ you."

"I know." Kurt reaches out with his other hand and takes Puck's hand, wrapping the tan one between his two pale ones. "And I like you too. I really do." He tries to get his message across as he stares into the brown eyes. "I just don't want a relationship now."

Kurt gives the broken boy one last look before sliding out of the truck. He makes sure his scarf is placed in the perfect position around his neck before walking towards the school.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Hummel." Santana settles herself next to Kurt's locker. "Where's your new boy toy?"

"I don't have one." Kurt doesn't look at her as he fishes his book from his locker.

"Boy toy, boyfriend, what's the difference?" Santana smirks at him. "So where is he?"

"Since I have no boyfriend, I find it hard to tell you where this figmented person is." Kurt shuts his locker and looks at Santana. "Please excuse me."

"Wait." Santana grabs his arm as he tries to move past her. "What's going on? I thought that you and Puck would get together after your date."

"And what do you know of our date?" Kurt asks softly.

"Are you serious?" Santana laughs. "He was calling me all day on Saturday. Do you think Kurt will like this? Should I wear this cologne or this?" Santana chuckles. "He was seriously nervous."

_And I crushed that._

"Well the day went well." Kurt decides to tell the truth. "But we're not together." For the most part.

"Why?" Santana asks as her eyes narrow.

Kurt shrugs. "I wasn't interested."

Santana actually stumbles back a step. "Seriously? What's wrong with you?"

Kurt shrugs again.

_I had no other choice. This will be better for him._

"Where is he?" Santana asks, her voice suddenly quiet.

"I left him in his truck, but he's probably gone by now." Kurt responds in a neutral voice.

Santana sighs. "You really have no idea what you're doing do you?" She stares him down. "On top of Puck loving you, he came out to the glee club. He took you on a date. He's been trying to woo you and you go and shoot him down." Santana lets out a shaky breath. "That boy is probably a mess right now."

She doesn't give Kurt a chance to say anything before she pushes past him to make her way to the parking lot. Kurt sighs before he pulls out his phone as it vibrates, getting the text he's been expecting. He feels his heart break as he hits each letter, typing in a simple message.

**We're done.**

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he returns his phone to his pocket. He shoulders his bag and looks down the halls with determination.

_You've done nothing wrong. You're saving him._

Kurt puts on his mask and takes of down the hall.

_Just think about it Kurt. You're saving him. He's better off. He can go back to sleeping with the women of McKinley and make his reputation grow. He'll be safe. Get through high school, college. No one will ever know that he's ever had an interest in girls._

Kurt scratches at his scarf as his classes blur together.

_He'll meet a nice girl, have a few kids, a normal life. And sure, he may experiment with a guy in college one time and realize that he doesn't like it as much as he seems to think. Yeah. It'll stay a secret and he'll stay normal._

"Penny for your thoughts."

Kurt shakes his head as he realizes that Mercedes has her arm looped through his. "What?"

"You okay? You seem like you have a lot on your mind." Mercedes points out as she leads him into the cafeteria.

"Nothing." Kurt shakes his head. "Just . . . it was nothing."

Mercedes rolls her eyes, not believing him. "So I wanted to talk to you about Puck?"

"Mercedes." Kurt whines. "Please-"

"Kurt." Mercedes holds a hand up. "I just wanted to say that if you want to be with him, then I support you."

Kurt's eyes widen. "Really?"

Mercedes nods. "I may have been a bit rude about it all, but I thought about it, and it seems good. As long as you're happy."

"Well thank you Mercedes." Kurt smiles at his friend before frowning. "But there is no me and Noah."

"What? But I thought you guys started dating last week." Mercedes points out as they gather their food.

"We were." Kurt says softly as they turn to go to their table. "But we went on a date and I just wasn't feeling it."

"Really?" Mercedes raises an unbelieving eyebrow. "And what caused this?"

Kurt shrugs as they sit down at the empty glee table. "I just wasn't feeling anything. Nothing." He adds when he sees her unbelieving face. "I mean he's a great kisser, just no sparks." He feels pain in his gut as he lies.

"Wow." Mercedes pops a tot into her mouth. "Well you'll find a new boyfriend and it'll be a better date."

"Date?" The hear laughs behind them. "You mean there's more fags in this town."

Kurt and Mercedes turn around to see Karofsky and Azimio standing in front of their usual crowd of jocks.

"That's none of your business." Kurt sneers.

"Oh you see fairy boy, it kinda is." Azimio glares.

"Yeah." Karofsky agrees. "We have to make sure he gets his daily dumpster dues."

"Well then go chuck yourself in one because I'm not telling you." Kurt snaps.

Most of the jocks glare at him.

"Hummel-"

Azimio can't finish because Finn, Sam, and Puck show up at that moment.

"Back off dude." Finn steps up. "It doesn't matter if he went on a date or not."

"He's right." Puck steps in. "You need to worry about getting yourselves dates first."

_You idiot._

The day is saved by Santana. She waltzes up and gets into Karofsky's face.

"What did I say about messing with Hummel?" She asks with a glare.

"He-"

"I don't care if he goes straight and marries your mother so he can become the Gay King of Baboonland, leave him alone." She says with finality.

"Whatever." Karofsky sneers before walking away with the jocks close on his tail.

Santana turns to the trio of boys standing up. "You guys suck at defending Hummel." She smirks before flopping down at the end of the table.

"We tried." Finn says weekly as he sits down.

Puck looks at Kurt before sitting down by Finn with Sam sitting by him.

"So Kurt, were you really on a date Saturday? Is that why mom and Burt made me leave?" Finn asks.

Kurt shrugs. "I guess it was."

"So are you and Puck official now?" Finn asks in a soft voice as he looks around to see if anyone's listening.

"No." Kurt answers before Puck. "We're just friends. Officially." He adds with a look to Puck.

Finn looks confused. "But Friday-"

"Was the start and today was the end." Kurt finishes for him. "We're just friends."

Finn snap his head to look at Puck. "You didn't tell me he dumped you. I knew he would hurt you."

"I dumped him." Kurt says over Finn's voice. He tenses when he realizes how bad his words sound. "I just felt that nothing would come of it. So I asked him to stay friends." He explains in a small voice.

Finn seems to calm down.

Sam looks to Kurt. "So you're single again?"

"Yep." Kurt says dryly as he goes back to picking at his food.

He glances up briefly and meets Puck's eyes. Kurt gives him a small smile. Puck tries to smile, but fails. Kurt gulps and looks back down to his food. He huffs when his scarf gets in the way. He flicks it and slides a bit down his neck. Kurt freezes and pulls it back up. Only two people noticed. His eyes plead at Santana. She reluctantly nods before trying to look normal. Kurt glares at the other set of eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt squirms under the look. He tries very hard to avoid it, but his eyes swing from the look and Puck's eyes. The tan boy keeps looking at him with confusion. Kurt hates himself for looking away. He catches Santana's inquiring eye.

She gives him a small smile. Kurt's lips quiver before he bites them. He knows he has the attention of three people. Santana's eyes flicker towards the door. Kurt gives her a tiny nod before taking a deep breath.

He stands up first. He walks over to the trash can to dump his trash. He feels the eyes on him and nearly looses it. He quickly moves to the set of doors in the room and escapes into the hallway. He can almost feel two sets of footprints following after him. One deliberately slower than the others.

The female hand touches his back and slowly guides him through the hallway, not talking. Kurt takes deep breaths, listening to the echoes of footprints. He's grateful when she leads him to the restroom. She waits for the door to shut behind them before she locks it. He moves away from her and sits down against the wall by the sinks.

She moves to the middle of the room and sits. The silence fills the room.

_I don't know if I should tell her. She can be in trouble as well._

Santana breaks the silence. "Can . . . can I see?" He voice cracks.

Kurt finally makes eye contact with her. Her eyes hold unshed tears.

_She's been through this before._

Kurt's shaky hand reach up and gently take hold of the scarf. He lets out a shaky breath before slowly peeling it away from his skin. His arm is out full-length when he feels the last thread of the scarf drop from his neck.

Even though Santana is expecting it, she still lets out a gasp and a tear escapes her eyes. Her mouth drops.

A giant hand print is shaped around Kurt's neck. The bruise is on the verge of being all black. The fingers are nearly able to wrap all the way around his pale neck.

Santana slowly crawls forward so she's sitting in front of Kurt. "Who?" She asks softly as she reaches out to look at his neck, but not touch.

Kurt slowly shakes his head as tears fall down his face. "I . . . I can't."

Santana reluctantly nods. "It's a he though . . . right?"

Kurt nods.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Santana asks slowly.

Kurt finally looks away from her to stare at the wall. "Noah."

Santana lets out a shaky breath. "Because you two were . . . dating?" She guesses.

Kurt nods, his voice becomes emotionless. "He said he's been watching me for a while." Kurt chuckles dryly. "He's been watching my house. He . . . he has cameras. He's been recording me . . . and taking things."

"What-"

"I just found out after my date with Noah." Kurt shuts his eyes. "He . . . he started dragging me away from his house once I got home." Kurt starts shaking. "He has this can, full . . . full of pictures." Kurt chuckles dryly. "I was trying to run, but I stopped." Kurt looks over to Santana. "He has pictures . . . of-" Kurt loses his voice as his sobbing takes over.

Santana moves forward and opens her arms. Kurt drops into them as his tears continue. She runs her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.  
She takes a deep breath and thinks of a way to calm him.

_(Santana)_

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Her voice is low, but loud as it echoes through the small room. Kurt's still crying, but his shaking slows.

_(Santana)_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Kurt pulls his head up from Santana's chest and rests his head on her shoulder, their arms still wrapped around each other.

_(Santana and Kurt)_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Kurt takes a deep breath. "He has pictures of Noah . . . and Sarah."

"What?" Santana looks down at him.

"He said that he's taken a particular interest with these two since they've came in my life. Particularly . . . her." Kurt's voice goes soft. "He said that I belong to him, and that if I didn't break up with Noah . . . then he'd hurt Sarah."

"Then tell someone. We can get him in jail and he'd never get her." Santana reasons.

Kurt shakes his head, his tears stopped and his voice soft and broken. "He said that if something happens he'll send all the pictures and videos away."

"But what video is so bad that you'd be afraid?" Santana asks.

Kurt bites his lip. "Well the first one isn't that bad. It's just . . . a video of me and him kissing on my couch. The giant perv has tons of videos that he recorded through my windows." Kurt takes a deep breath before looking at Santana. "The second is a video of me. Just me." Kurt gulps. "I'm guessing he had spy cameras that no one ever noticed." Kurt looks down at his hands. "He has video of me being thrown in the dumpster. Over and over again. He even has a camera that can see in the dark that he has inside the dumpsters." Kurt looks back to Santana with rage. "He went all out for this. He's had this planned for years. _Years._ " Kurt stresses. "The video was like ten minutes long of all these . . . videos that he's gathered. It'll kill my father if he ever sees them."

"Those aren't that bad Kurt. If they ever reach your father, then you'll help him through it. The best thing you can do is to get this guy away from you." Santana tries to reason with him.

"There . . . there's a third video." Kurt whispers.

"Kurt." Santana tries again. "All of these videos are nothing compared to what this guy is doing to you. He's hurting you."

"He's only done it once. And he says that as long as I don't date, then he'll leave them alone." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "And we're not doing anything. I've only spoken to him once. And it was that night. He only watches me now."

"But Kurt-"

"The third video is of Noah." Kurt cuts her off.

Santana mouth drifts shut.

"He has footage of Noah fighting people. Being a bully." Kurt tells her. "Now if that was to be released, he would be in a lot of trouble."

"Kurt-"

"I can't show anyone." Kurt insists. "I will not have him hurt. I won't take him away from his family."

"Then what will you do?" Santana asks.

"I can be friends with Noah. I'm taking that. It's as close as I can have him until I can think of a way to get rid of . . . him." Kurt hesitates.

"Let me break into the guys house. I can destroy all of the stuff." Santana suggests.

"No. He said that if something happens to him, then everyone will know, somehow." Kurt sighs. "What do I do?"

Santana kisses his temple. "Trust me." She starts running her hand up and down his back. "And I'll be discreet about everything."

"You can't-"

"I won't do anything. Just some investigating. I'll find his weaknesses and stuff." Santana explains.

"I can't tell you who he is." Kurt tells her. "And you can't do anything. You're doing enough just by listening."

"Well why don't you tell Puck? Have a secret relationship?" Santana asks.

"Because he watches me. All the time. It would never work and it's not fair to him." Kurt answers.

"This is stupid Kurt." Santana takes a deep breath. "You, we need to do something about this."

"I'm waiting it out." Kurt says slowly. "And I need you to wait out with me. In silence." He adds with a look to Santana.

Santana sighs before nodding. "Fine then. Just . . . come to me if he contacts you again. At all. Whether it be a phone call, or he texts you, or comes to you. You tell me. And you show me if he touches you again. Clear?" She makes sure.

Kurt nods.

"Good. Come here." Santana pulls him into a tight hug. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. Not anymore."

Santana takes a deep breath as she holds herself together. She lets the small boy cry on her, knowing that he needs someone.

_He needs someone like I needed someone._


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt bites his lip as he looks down the hallway. It seems like everyone is watching him. Mercedes and Finn are grouped together, talking in hushed voices and narrowed eyes. Puck is staring openly at him, uncaring about the looks of disgust he's getting from the other jocks. One particular guy is looking from Puck to Kurt. His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Kurt keeps his head down.

_Since when did I become the center of everything._

Santana had her arms around Brittany, talking to the blonde, but her eyes are watching Kurt. Kurt makes sure to not look at . . . him. He takes a deep breath as he speeds up his walking

_She can't know. Everything will be ruined if she does._

Tina moves to his side and loops her arm through his. "Kurt."

"Tina." Kurt forces a smile. "What's going on?"

"So I was just wanting to tell you that I support you and Puck, no matter how you two end up. I can see you guys being good friends as well as boyfriends." Tina tells him sincerely.

"Well thank you." Kurt has a genuine smile now. "That means a lot, even if we won't get back together."

"I'm not so sure." Tina shakes her head as she leads them to the choir room. "He's always looking at you and see you looking at him when you think no one is watching."

Kurt glances around, making sure that they're not overheard. "I honestly didn't think anyone would notice."

"Well I have." Tina says with an amused voice. "And I can totally judge Puck without being biased."

"How?" Kurt asks just as they walk into the half-empty choir room.

"Because I'm not the only one that's been associated with him via dating, kissing, sex, and/or other." She smirks.

Kurt acknowledges her with a nod. "This is true."

"Anyways." Tina says slowly as she leads them to a set of chairs. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And I want you to know that even though you prefer Mercedes as a best friend-"

"I do not."

"You do." Tina says with a forgiving smile. "And I forgive you. I just want to let you know that I will be here if you need someone to talk to." She smirks before leaning close and putting her lips near his ear. "Or to kick some tan butt."

Kurt chuckles and places a hand on her wrist. "Thank you." She stands up and smiles before skipping her way over to Mike.

Kurt smiles after the girl.

_She'll probably be a better friend than Mercedes. I really should let her in more often than just sleep overs and shopping trips._

He eyes Santana and Brittany as they walk in.

_They could become good friends too. If only . . ._

Mercedes and Finn walk into the classroom, their eyes snap to Kurt as soon as they can. Kurt cringes as they walk over to him with determined looks.

Kurt holds up a hand. "I am not talking to you about him."

"But Kurt-"

"No Mercedes. We broke up. The end. Didn't we talk about this at lunch?" Kurt looks at her with confused eyes.

"We did." Mercedes says slowly. "But Finn and I were talking and white boy . . . you're just confusing us. First you're lying about dating Puck and now you say you broke up with Puck. You're just making everything even more confused."

"Now you're just sounding like Finn." Kurt says dryly. "There is nothing. I'm updating you on my relationship as it happens. Anything else that happens is between Noah and I and concerns neither of you."

"But I'm your brother." Finn argues.

"Yes. You may be a failing brother, but you are. And as my brother, you support me and let me make my own mistakes. Now sit down, shut up, and let me have some peace and quiet for once in my life." Kurt growls out.

He smiles with glee and giggles at their shocked faces.

_Woot for a verbal adrenaline rush. I'm going to be needing them when I don't have Noah with me._

Rachel pulls Finn away before he can say anything else. Mercedes is about to open her mouth when Tina runs up and pulls her away. Kurt shoots the goth girl a grateful smile before looking to the front of the classroom. At that moment, Mr. Shue walks in with Puck and Sam.

"Alright guys. Puck here has a song for you guys to hear." Mr. Shue says with no enthusiasm. "Again."

Puck rolls his eyes at his teacher before picking up his guitar. Sam follows his movement and picks up a guitar. Kurt tries his hardest not to glance at the boys. Mr. Shue takes his spot on the piano seat.

Puck and Sam start playing their guitars in unison. Puck bites his lip and focuses on the floor.

_(Puck)_

_My eyes are open wide_

_And by the way, I made it_

_Through the day_

Puck finally looks up at Kurt, tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

_(Puck)_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out_

_Today_

"Stop!" Kurt's voice is loud enough for all to hear.

The band members stop playing. Sam and Puck are looking at him, looking shocked. Mr. Shue is looking impressed at Kurt's anger.

Kurt stands up. "You need to stop this Noah. Singing to me isn't going to do anything."

Puck looks down at his feet, ashamed.

Kurt's eyes darken as he turns to his choir teacher. "May I sing a song?"

"Of course." Mr. Shue gives Kurt a small smile as the boy strides to the middle of the room.

Sam tugs on Puck to move him out of the way.

Kurt turns to face his friends. "I have broken up with Noah. It was never going to work. And I think that Noah needs to get it through his skull that we are over."

"Go ahead Kurt." Mr. Shue smiles from his seat.

Kurt takes a deep breath as the music starts. He's surprised to see Mr. Shue start playing the piano for him.

_(Kurt)_

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

Kurt brings his hand together in front of him. He looks down at them as a distraction from Puck and . . . him.

_(Kurt)_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

Kurt bites his lip before looking up at Puck.

_(Kurt)_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

He holds back the tears, focusing everywhere but the boy that he's slowly falling for.

_(Kurt)_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Kurt finally takes a look at Puck. He catches his breath. The boy is openly crying. Kurt feels like he's punched in the gut.

_(Kurt)_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

Kurt feels the hot tears run down his face as he stumbles back into the stool by the piano.

_(Kurt)_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

Most of the girls are crying. Puck is siting next to Santana. She is letting him hold tightly onto her hand.

_(Kurt)_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

Kurt clenches his hands on the stool.

_Why does it have to be like this? I want to be with him so bad._

Kurt lets out a sob before continuing.

_(Kurt)_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Kurt keeps his eyes down, afraid to look at the man he's destroying.

_(Kurt)_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Kurt lifts his shaky hands to dry away his tears as silence fills the room. Kurt cringes when he hears one pair of hands clap.

He tenses as Mr. Shue walks over to him and claps Kurt on the shoulder. Good job Kurt. You see guys, this . . . this is a performance. Can't you feel the emotion. I hope you listened to him Puck." Mr. Shue teases.

"C-clear." Puck's already soft voice cracks.

Kurt gulps before pulling out of his teachers hand and making his way back over to his seat. He slowly sits down and listens to the silence, only for it to be broken by their teacher going right into this weeks lesson.

_I've destroyed him. Ripped him apart and shoved the pieces in his face. But this is good. This just adds an extra guard for him. Now Noah and Sarah have extra help._

He tenses as Santana slides in the chair next to him. His teacher ignores them and invites Rachel up to sing.

"You know you're killing him?" Santana whispers into his ear.

Kurt gives her a short nod. "How is he?"

Her shrug is subtle. "Brit's with him." Kurt wants to look back at the boy, but can't. "And we'll take care of him. But I don't see why. It's not like this guy will know what you do in here."

Kurt bites his lip.

_She can't know. She will not know._

Kurt shrugs. "I can't let myself slip. He's always watching." Kurt whispers as Rachel finished her solo.

"Alright guys." Mr Shue gives Rachel a gentle push towards her seat. "So you have your assignments, I'll see you Wednesday." He motions for them to leave. "And Kurt. I need you to stay behind."

Kurt tenses at this request.

"What does he want?" Santana asks as she stands up.

Kurt forces a smile. "Perhaps he's giving me a solo after my performance today."

"Alright." Santana raises an eyebrow. "Tell me how it goes. I'll call you tonight."

Kurt nods, quickly getting used to this friendship. "I'll call you when I leave Noah's."

"You're going over there?" Santana asks in a whisper as she moves closer, not wanting to be overheard.

"I'm aloud to be friends, just nothing more." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "And he'll probably be watching either way."

Santana sighs. "Alright. We'll keep Puck company at your car until you're done."

"Thanks." Kurt says quietly as she turns to walk away from him.

He watches her approach Puck and wrap an arm around his waist. His face is still puffy from his tears. They quietly leave the room together with many of the New Directions following.

_Good. He'll need comfort from anywhere he can get it._

He jumps when a hand comes down on his shoulder. He bites his lip as he takes in the empty room.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Mr. Shue asks as he turns Kurt around.

"What do you want?" Kurt hisses.

Mr. Shue hisses as he brings his hand up to cup Kurt's chin. "You." His whole demeanor changes. He becomes more . . . controlling.

"No." Kurt doesn't hold back the bite in his tone.

"I know." Mr. Shue mock pouts before gripping Kurt's chin hard. "But you and I will be together. I already have it planned baby."

Kurt steps back. "No."

"Just remember our deal." The older man smirks. "But I don't think that that will be a problem. You did a fine job today."

Kurt shrugs.

"Anyways Kurt, I'll be watching tonight." He moves forward and kisses Kurt quickly. "Now go before I have to deal with those children."

Kurt takes the out and runs from the room. He barely keeps his hold on his backpack as he skids into the hallway.

_What a foul taste? That monster._

Kurt crinkles his nose at the taste of Mr. Shue on his tongue.

_One of these days . . . one of these days he'll be out of my life._


	24. Chapter 24

"Can I ask you something Kurtie?" Sarah asks quietly from her bed.

Kurt nods as he sits down on the edge. "Sure Sarah." Kurt reaches up to run his hands through her hair.

"Why'd you leave No-no?" She asks before looking him in the eyes.

Kurt gulps. "I'm not leaving your brother. Or you." He adds with a kind smile. He rubs the pad of his thumb down the side of her face until he can cup her cheek. "Just because I don't date Noah, it doesn't mean that I'm leaving. We just aren't going to be boyfriends." Kurt leans down and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry about it, okay? Everything will solve itself in its own time."

Sarah nods before letting her eyes drop shut. "I love you Kurtie."

"I love you too Sarah." Kurt whispers as he stands up from the bed.

He sighs with content as he stares down at her.

_I'm so glad I get to keep her in my life._

Kurt gives her one last look before looking away. He smiles at the mess on the floor, all of the barbies and clothes. Kurt chuckles softly before leaning down to clean.

_It's been what . . . about two weeks since I've first met her. I don't think I've ever let anyone that fast. But she's special._

Kurt shuts the toy chest softly and steps back to survey the clean room. He nods with a smile before walking across the carpet and stepping out into the hallway.

He looks up and down the empty hallway. Gina's door is firmly shut, waiting for her to return in a few hours. The bathroom door is cracked slightly, letting it be the only light in the hallway.

Kurt reaches back into Sarah's room and flicks the light off. He shivers as he's flooded in near darkness. He makes sure her door is cracked open as he shuts it, allowing the light from the bathroom to shine into her room.

He turns and looks down the hall. He can see a soft glow of light come from under the last door upstairs. Kurt slowly walks towards the light, letting his feet pad against the smooth carpet.

He steps up to the door and holds his breath. "Noah." He calls out quietly before knocking softly on the door. "It's me."

"Just a sec." Puck calls out before Kurt hears the sound of papers being shuffled around.

Kurt smiles slightly before biting his lip and leaning against the doorframe.

_It's a nice feeling . . . to know that I make Noah so nervous._

He looks up at Puck through his lashes as the door opened. The muscular boy gulps as he stares down at Kurt.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kurt raises an eyebrow before looking past Puck into the room.

"Oh." Puck takes a step to the side. "Come in."

Kurt chuckles to himself as he steps into the room. He heads right on over to the bed and sits down. He looks around the clean room and cocks his head.

_Where'd it all go?_

"So . . ." Puck says slowly as he walks over to the bed with his hands in his pockets.

Kurt smiles. "Sarah just went to sleep. I figured I'd come hang out with you for a bit before I left."

Puck's grin goes wide as he sits down by Kurt. "You want to hang out?"

"Of course Noah. I said I wanted to be friends." Kurt explains.

"Cool." Puck is grinning like an idiot as he looks around for something to do. "Umm . . . we could play-"

"What were you doing?" Kurt asks with a small smile. "You know, before I came in." Kurt adds.

Puck blushes and ducks his head down to look at his lap. "I was . . . just . . . umm-"

"Drawing?" Kurt supplies with a knowing smirk.

Puck's head snaps up to look at his friend. "What . . . how do you know?"

Kurt chuckles before leaning over the edge of the bed and grabbing a corner piece of the paper sticking out from under the bed. He pulls it up and holds the drawing out in front of them. It's one of an eye.

"Who's eye is this?" Kurt asks as he turns to look at Puck.

His eyes glance down to Puck's lips when he notices how close they are together. He looks back up to Puck's eyes, the ones that are on him.

"Yours." His voice barely comes out a whisper.

Kurt struggles to control his breathing. "Why'd you try to hide them from me? This one is really good."

Puck shrugs. "Maybe the only way I see you is as perfection . . . and I can't draw perfection."

Kurt can't help it as his breathing increases. He smiles softly. "Well I think they look pretty perfect."

Kurt licks his lips. Puck lets out a shaky breath as he glances down to Kurt's lips. He leans forward slightly.

_Please . . . God no!_

Kurt pulls away and drops the drawing on Puck's lap. He stands up and moves away from the boy. He takes a seat in the window ledge and looks out the open window and into the night.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Puck says softly from the bed. "I didn't mean-"

"I'm sorry too." Kurt cuts him off. "You didn't deserve that today in glee club. I should have been more subtle about it." Kurt sighs before slowly turning to look at Puck. "I really do want to be your friend Noah, I'm just not ready for a relationship. Any relationship." He adds to reassure the boy. "I'm just not ready for that."

"And I understand that Kurt." Puck rushes to say as he moves to Kurt's side. He kneels by the open window, by Kurt, and takes the pale boys hand. "I do. I just want you to know that I'm here for you . . . and that I really do care about you." Puck hesitates before kissing the back of Kurt's hand. "I just really love you and I'm afraid that I'm doing something stupid."

"You're not." Kurt turns so now Puck is leaning between his legs. "You've been nothing but patient for me." Kurt reaches out with his free hand to cup Puck's face. "I do care for you. And if everything was right in life right now, then I would be with you."

Puck sighs before his eyes darken with anger. "So what is it? Is there someone else."

"No." Kurt can barely get the word out of his mouth before Puck continues on.

"Is someone hurting you? Threatening you?" Puck asks again as he squeezes Kurt's hand.

"N-no." Kurt's voice comes out quieter.

Puck doesn't notice his near slip-up. "Then what? What is so wrong with life that you can't be with me?"

_Just him. That pervert._

Kurt reluctantly pulls himself away from Puck and situates himself on the windowsill so he can look back out into the night.

"Kurt."

Kurt bites his lip as he looks down to the street. He hopes Puck doesn't see him tense up.

_Why does he have to be here? He's ruining everything._

Kurt fights the frown from his face as he sees his van. His face. Mr. Shue is parked down the street, watching the two friends in the window. The man actually gives Kurt a happy wave.

Kurt rolls his eyes in disgust and looks back at Puck. The boy is watching him with a mixture of curiosity and anger.

"What's that look for?" Puck asks.

"Nothing." Kurt rushes to smile. "I just had a disturbing thought."

"Care to elaborate?" Puck asks as Kurt stands up.

Kurt shakes his head and walks across the room. He reaches the door and opens it.

"I need to go." Kurt says without turning to face Puck.

"Kurt . . ." The voice sounds so broken and lost.

"I'll see you tomorrow Noah." Kurt says as he turns around with a soft smile.

"Yeah." Puck slowly smiles. "So . . . you're still going to the movies with us on Thursday right?"

"Yes Noah. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt smiles before walking out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kurt complains as he hugs himself in the passenger seat.

"Hey." Santana hits him softly on the arm. "everything will be fine."

"But-"

"You told me that that guy said you guys are allowed to hang out. Right? So I don't see what the problem is." Santana goes back to checking the mirrors, looking for this mysterious guy.

Kurt shrugs and lets out a deep breath. "I know what I said, I just don't want to risk it. Noah seems dead set on us dating. Going to see a movie together isn't the ideal way to stay just friends."

Santana rolls her eyes. "First off, Sarah will be there. He won't be doing his usual moves to get with you. He respects his sister to much. Second," She turns slightly in her seat to glance at Kurt. "Why don't you just tell him? You guys can keep it a secret until you figure out what to do."

Kurt sighs before turning in his own seat to face her. "Because I _can't_. I won't risk him in Sarah. This . . . this guy is really dangerous. Borderline psychotic." Kurt whispers.

Santana doesn't hesitate to take his hand. "Kurt . . . just know that I'm here for you . . . and I will do anything to help you." She lets out a shaky breath. "I know that we haven't talked much before this whole thing, but I really do care for you. Without you, I have no one to bash Berry with me." She jokes to lighten the mood.

Kurt chuckles. "Thank you. But we'll be fine. I'm just working on what to do, and how to keep Noah from wanting more from me." He adds with a quiet breath.

Santana chuckles before releasing his quickly pulls up to the curb next to the movie theater. She looks to Kurt and smiles.

"Make sure to call me when you're done." She says softly. "I'll be shopping nearby so I can get here fast."

Kurt chuckles. "Sure sure. I'll make sure that . . . _he_ doesn't get me."

Kurt gives her one last smile before sliding out of the car. He shuts his door and steps back. She gives him a honk from her car before driving off. Kurt's smile slowly drops as he looks back to the movie theater in front of him.

_It's okay Kurt. Nothing can happen here. Sarah will be a good block for tonight._

Kurt takes a deep breath before stepping off the street and onto the small strip of sidewalk in front of the building. He slowly looks among the cars that are parked along the street. He looks for the van. _That_ van.

_Good. It's not here._

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief as he turns back to the building. He moves up to the front doors and steps in. A brush of warm air hits him once he's inside. He smiles when he sees Puck and Sarah waiting a few feet away from the counter. He slowly makes their way towards him and listens in.

"-just please help out Sarah." Puck almost pleads as he looks around to make sure no one's listening.

"I can't No-no. Kurtie says everything will happen on it's own. You shouldn't force it No-no." Sarah says with a serious face.

Kurt chuckles as he steps up beside Puck. "My dear Sarah . . . you are wise beyond your years."

"Kurtie." Sarah flings herself into Kurt's arms. She pulls back just as quick and with just as much excitement. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Why don't you go pick Sarah?" Puck tells her instead of Kurt.

Sarah raises an eyebrow at the two, but takes off towards the counter with a handful of money.

Puck turns slowly towards Kurt. "So . . . how've you been?"

"Good." Kurt responds with a smile. "The same answer I had a few hours ago when I saw you at school."

Puck chuckles. "I know that." He rolls his eyes. "So what were you and Santana doing today?"

"What?" Kurt's eyebrows narrow. "How'd you know I was with her?"

"I heard you guys talking at school before we left today." Puck explains. "So . . . are you going to tell me what you two were doing? It's kind of odd seeing you two so friendly with each other."

Kurt chuckles. "She and I were just talking." Kurt becomes serious as he thinks up the lie as he goes. "Her and I have become somewhat friends thanks to Brittany. Now Brittany is wanting her to spend more time together so that she has the best of friends." Kurt chuckles. "So we're getting along better. We actually have a lot in common." Kurt smiles to himself.

Puck nods. "That's good. She's a good friend to have."

"You have no idea." Kurt mutters to himself.

"All set." Sarah announces her return. "We're going to see-" She hands tickets to Kurt and Puck. "Finding Nemo. _In 3D_." She adds with a smirk. "Now you better enjoy this."

Puck groans.

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back to Sarah. "I happen to love Finding Nemo."

"Great." Sarah sticks her tongue out at Puck before looping her arm with Kurt. "Come on."

Kurt smirks at Puck before letting Sarah pull him towards the theater doors. The quickly hand their tickets to the waiting employee in exchange for the 3D glasses before skipping into the dark theater. Kurt lets Sarah drag him into the crowded theater. She moves with determination as she shoves her way through the other children until they reach the middle row. Kurt moves in front of her so he can guide them through the adults. He guides her to the middle of the center row and sits down. Sarah flops down next to him with Puck on the other side of her.

"Enjoy the show boys." Sarah smirks to each before settling herself into the seat.

Kurt rolls his eyes at her before staring across her head at Puck. Puck smiles before giving Kurt an air-kiss. Kurt rolls his eyes before slipping on his glasses.

_So far, so good. And it's not like things can get any worse. At least Shue's not here._

Kurt tenses as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over and see Puck staring hard at the screen. His arm is wrapped around Sarah while his hand happened to land on his shoulder. Kurt shrugs his hand away and shifts so he's leaning away from Puck.

_Totally jinxed myself. And Santana lied. He's still trying his same old tricks._

Kurt stiffens when he feels the hand on the back of his neck. He tilts his head to look at the tan boy. Said tan boy is now watching him with burning eyes. He's moved closer to Sarah so he's closer to Kurt.

_You wanna play dirty?_

Kurt turns his head more so his lips are barely touching Puck's hand. He puckers his lips out and gives the tan wrists the smallest kiss possible. He smirks at the feeling of Puck's shivering under his lips. Kurt smirks before putting more pressure as he kisses the wrist again. He reaches up and takes Puck's arm and holds it against his mouth. He slowly presses open-mouthed kisses as he moves up the tan arm until he reaches the crook of Puck's elbow. The tan boy is pleading at him with his eyes.

_Stop it._

Kurt bites his lip before glancing at Sarah. She sits oblivious of everything that's going on above her head. He looks back to Puck and slowly shakes his head before pulling back and sitting in his own seat.

_Dang it Kurt. You can't keep slipping up like this. It's almost like leading him on. Well . . . maybe I am. I mean, I do want him. I just . . . I just can't._

"Kurtie." Sarah's voice snaps him out of his daze.

"What?" Kurt looks down at her.

"The movie's over." She gives him a weird look before standing up.

"Yeah." Kurt smiles at her before standing up with the rest of the crowd.

Puck gives him a look before standing up and leading them out of the aisle. Kurt places a hand on Sarah's shoulder so he can keep a good grip on her.

"So what'd you think No-no?" Sarah asks as they step out into the lobby and hand over their glasses.

"Much better. The 3D gave me a feeling. Almost like I was being touched in a unique way." Puck adds with a grin towards Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes and leads them outside. "So where'd you park?"

"Just a bit around the corner." Puck answers as they start along the sidewalk, moving away from the main crowd.

"Okay." Kurt replies softly as they make their way to Puck's truck.

Kurt tenses as he sees Mr. Shue hidden in the shadows near Puck's truck.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Sarah asks as they stop by the truck.

"Yeah." Kurt forces a smile to his face.

"Good." She pulls Kurt into a hug before hopping into the truck. "See you then."

She shuts the car door with a bang. Kurt slowly turns towards Puck.

"So . . . this was a fun . . . outing." Kurt chooses his word carefully.

"Yeah." Puck shuffles a bit towards Kurt. "It was . . . fun."

Kurt steps back as Puck leans down. "I . . . I can't Noah."

Puck gulps and nods. "Yeah. Not now at least." He adds before giving Kurt a quick kiss to the cheek before hopping into his car.

Kurt stares after the boy as he pulls away from the curb.

_That boy will be the death of me._

"Hello gorgeous." The voice comes from behind him. _That_ voice.

He shivers in disgust as he feels soft wet kisses being pressed to the side of his neck. "Go away." Kurt grinds through his teeth.

"Hey." Mr. Shue pulls Kurt back into the nearby alley. "You don't get to talk to me like that."

"And you don't get to touch me." Kurt pulls out of his hold. "Isn't that what you said? You said that you didn't want to be a giant perv. That you wanted to wait until I was eighteen."

Mr. Shue chuckles before his smile falls. "Kurtie." He raises a soft hand and caresses Kurt's face. "I can have you whenever I want you. I just want to make sure I do one legal thing when I'm with you."+

"Nothing will ever happen with us." Kurt spits.

"Well what about you and Noah?" Mr. Shue sneers. "You two seem to be getting close in the theater. I thought that I gave you certain orders. And now it seems that you're neglecting to follow them."

"I . . . I wasn't." Kurt stutters to say.

"Liar." Mr. Shue hisses as he shoves Kurt into a wall. "You better not touch him again or so help me."

"No-"

Mr. Shue cuts him off with a hard kiss. Kurt bites his lip. The older man pulls back laughing.

His grin drops. "I've warned you. Break my rules one more time, and you'll regret it."

Mr. Shue gives Kurt one last caress before pulling away and disappearing down the alley.

Kurt's voice shakes as he slides to the ground shaking.

_Oh my god. he's going to hurt them. That's right Kurt. Just . . . be normal. Be . . . just be . . . a friend._

"Kurt."

Kurt looks up to see Santana running down the alley to him. She drops to her knees and pulls him into a hug.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"He . . . he's hurting me." Kurt cries into her chest. "And he's going to hurt them."

Santana lets out a shaky breath. "Who Kurt? Just tell me who?"

_Dang . . . I have to._

"It's . . . it's Mr. Shue."


	26. Chapter 26

"Come on Kurt. You're with me for the day." Santana says softly as she kneels down by Kurt through the open door of her car.

"I can't." Kurt says softly as he turns his head to look at her. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Santana reaches up and cups his face. "You have to. You have to keep fighting. You can't let Mr.-" She stops with Kurt's glare. "You can't let him win. He's the one that's destroying everything for you." Santana takes a deep breath to hold back the tears. "You said he watches you right?" Kurt slowly nods. "So he must have seen you crying last night? He must have seen me holding you all night. He must know that you're dying inside." Santana's voice cracks. She takes one last shaky breath to finish up. "You need to talk to him . . . to stop this."

Kurt shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I . . . I've tried. He's determined to see us through to the end." Kurt shakes his head before turning and moving his feet out of the car. Santana stands up and moves back. "Just forget about it Santana." Kurt says as he shoulders his bag and shuts the door. "Don't do anything rash."

Santana slowly nods. "Fine, but this has to end soon. I won't let this go any further."

Kurt gives her a broken smile, not believing her. Santana takes a second to take in his appearance. His body is wearing thin from stress. Deep bags are under his eyes. His eyes themselves are bloodshot from crying and stress. His face is near dry, the only moisture coming from the tears since his moisturizing routine was long forgotten. His clothes are no longer styled. A white shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans covered his legs.

Santana places her hands on his shoulders. "How come no one ever noticed how much you've changed in just the last week alone?"

Kurt shrugs before looking to the school. "No one ever looks. I'm not important enough."

"Hey." Santana shakes his shoulders until he looks at her. "You're important to at least five people that I know of."

"Yeah." Kurt surprised eyebrows shoot up. "Who?"

"Me and Brit." Santana says with a soft smile. "Puck and his sister."

"Sarah." Kurt supplies.

"Yeah." Santana smiles. "And there's also your dad. Now you technically don't need anyone else since these people support you and care for you, but if you want more . . . then look at the glee club." She takes a step froward so she's right in Kurt's face. "You need to believe in the people that care about you Kurt."

Kurt sighs. "I do Santana. I really do. And you've become very important in my life, but . . ." He takes a deep breath. "But you need to stay away. He's getting more dangerous by the second. More jealous." Kurt pulls out of Santana's hands and takes a few steps away. He sighs before looking back at her. "You're in the list of people that I'm trying to protect now. He can obviously see that we're hanging out now. You're becoming a target if he gets angry."

"And I could care less." Santana says slowly as she walks towards Kurt. "Get it through you're head. I'm with you, and that's how it's going to be. "Now." She takes a deep breath before looping her arm through Kurt's. "Let's go enjoy school before this weekend. I'm pretty sure between Puck and me, and probably your family . . . you're going to have a full weekend."

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief and nods. "Come on."

Santana smiles with success as she leads them towards the school.

_Success. Now I need to find someone to drop him off with who will take care of him._

Santana keeps her eyes open as they enter the school. She smiles when she sees Brittany trying to ignore Rachel.

"Hey Brit. Berry." Santana acknowledges the two with a smile. "Would you guys mind hanging with Kurt before class?"

"Sure." Brittany says without thinking about it first.

"Why?" Rachel asks with her eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Why?" Kurt asks with suspicious eyes.

Santana smiles and kisses Kurt on the cheek. "Don't worry. I just have a test to make up since I skipped out yesterday to hang with you."

Kurt's eyes soften. "Oh. I'm sorry about that."

Santana waves him off. "Don't worry." She eyes the girls before leaning forward and lowering her voice. "Be careful."

Kurt nods and forces a smile for the two girls. "Come on ladies."

Santana smiles as Kurt loops his arms through each of the girls and leads them away.

_Good. I guess that won't be the only lie I'm telling today. Dang . . . it's going to be a long day, but it's for Kurt. Come on Santana, you can do this._

Santana takes a deep breath before turning away from her leaving friends and faces the many faces of the hallway crowd. She starts walking through and looking at the same time. Her usual smirk of pride is gone as the crowd parts away from her like usual. She's focused.

She stops at the intersection of hallways and takes a deep breath as she spots her target. She plasters a smile and walks into Miss Pillsbury's office.

"Santana." The red-headed counselor turns from the man sitting opposite of her desk and looks at the newest guest in the room. "How may I help you?"

"Actually," Santana tries to sound nervous. "I was wondering if I could talk with Mr. Shue."

The Spanish teacher looks surprised. "Sure." He says as he gets up. "What about?"

"Spanish." Santana lies. "I grew up in a household speaking Spanish and I wanted to to compare notes about the differences between being born into the Spanish language versus learning it in school."

Mr. Shue looks impressed. "Sure. That sounds like a great conversation." He turns to Miss Pillsbury with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Emma."

"That's quite all right Will. Santana." She bows her head to the two standing individuals before she begins working on her pamphlets.

"So where would you like to talk?" Will asks as he follows Santana out into the hallway.

"In your office. I figured I'd have some time to waste before classes start." Santana lies again.

Mr. Shue nods and moves into step with her.

_Are you really this oblivious that you don't see what I'm doing?_

Santana struggles to keep the fighting grin off of her face.

"Here we are." Mr. Shue stops outside of his office, only a short walk from where they just came, and puts a hand out to motion Santana in.

Santana smiles sweetly before walking in. She eyes the chair, but remains standing. Mr. Shue gives her an odd look for not taking the seat, but goes behind his desk and waits.

"Are you going to take a seat?" He asks, refusing to take his own until she does.

Santana just smiles and shuts the door behind her. She ignores the odd looks from her teacher before drawing the blinds shut.

"What are you doing Santana?" Mr. Shue asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Santana sneers at him before lashing out and smacking him in the face.

_That felt good._

Mr. Shue stumbles back a few steps and brings his hands to his growing bruise. "Santana." His voice is quite before he finally registers what happened. He clears his throat and authority kicks in. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I know." Santana says quietly. Her voice seems to be the perfect key for silence. "I know all about you and your weird obsession with Kurt.

Mr. Shue starts to smile deviously. "Oh . . . and here I was hoping that he wouldn't tell you, but he always gives in if you seem nice to him."

_Shoot._

Santana keeps the glare on her face. "That explains why a sick psychopath like you will never have him."

Mr. Shue chuckles before his eyes darken.

_Is this what Kurt sees every time with him?_

Mr. Shue takes a step closer. "Well now he has no choice, does he?" His voice sounds so light, childlike and carefree. "He's broken the rules."

"No he hasn't." Her voice almost cracks. "He's stayed away from Puck."

"Oh Santana." Mr. Shue smiles as he reaches up to caress her face. She clenches her jaw so she doesn't flinch away. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone." He grips her chin. "Especially some slutty whore of a scumbag that isn't worth jack squat." She tries to shake out of his hold, but he bring his other hand up and grabs her arm. He uses both hands to push her into the wall. "Now I have to bring my plans to the light sooner than I wanted, and at least this way, I don't mind that I get to hurt a few along the way. Because I get-" He squeezes her throat. She tries to yell and kick, but her throat is being crushed and he is pressing her legs against the wall with his. "What I want." He hisses at her as her eyes start to droop. "And no one will stop me." Santana stops breathing as he lets go and her body drops to the ground.

Mr. Shue looks around, making sure that no one can see into his small office. He reaches down and picks up Santana's legs before dragging her further into his office.

* * *

Kurt sighs as he steps out into the cool air of Lima, Ohio. He glances back at the school with concerned eyes.

_Where is she? She's been missing all day._

Kurt jumps when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey." Puck's eyes narrow in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt shakes his hand off and lets out a shaky breath. "It's just been a weird day." He looks up into Puck's confused eyes. "I haven't seen Santana since this morning. Even Brit hasn't."

Puck offers him a smile. "She's probably got sick or something. Nothing to worry about." Puck bites his lip. "Does that mean that you need a ride?"

Kurt chuckles at his nervousness. "That'd be nice."

"Cool. We just have to pick Sarah up and I'll take you home, unless you want to stay over." Puck suggests quietly.

Kurt gives him a small smile as he shakes his head. "Not tonight."

Puck accepts this with a nod as they make their to his truck.

_Where is she?_

Kurt bites his lip and continues to look back at the school until they reach Puck's truck. Puck unlocks the door for him. Kurt slides in and stares out the window. His eyes narrow when he sees Santana's car still in the parking lot.


	27. Chapter 27

_Why am I up so early?_

Kurt groans as he opens his eyes. The early morning light of Saturday morning is shining in through his small basement window. He hears his neck pop as he cranes it to look over at nightstand. His phone is lighting up and vibrating on the small table. Kurt looks past his phone at his alarm clock.

_6:12. Who the hell calls someone at six in the morning, on a weekend?_

Kurt rolls his eyes and turns away from his phone. He shuts his eyes and forces out the sound of the vibration. He relaxes when the phone stops vibrating.

_Now I can sleep a few more hours before I find out who to murder._

His breathing slowly evens out as he relaxes back into his sleep.

_bzzzzz . . . bzzzzz_

Kurt jolts out of his light sleep and groans. He grabs his phone and looks at the clock.

_6:14. They really want to be murdered._

Kurt turns to lay on his back and hols his phone above his face so he can stare at the name.

_Noah. I can't hang out today._

Kurt sighs before clicking the call button and holding the phone to his ear. "Noah."

"Kurt. Oh thank god." Puck's desperate voice lets out a sigh of relief.

"Noah." Kurt's eyes grow with concern as he listens to sobbing through the phone. He sits up and holds the phone closer. "What's wrong Noah?"

"It's . . ." Puck's voice shakes as he trails off. The tan boy takes a shaky breath. "It's Sarah."

"Sarah? Noah . . . you're not making any sense." Kurt is starting to get scared. "What's going on."

"Kurt . . ." Puck breathes into his ear. "She's missing."

"What?" Kurt yells. he takes a deep breath. "What on gods earth are you talking about Noah? She's not-"

"She's not here." Puck says with a sad voice. "Mom found her bed empty. We've searched everywhere and she's not here."

"Oh my god." Kurt whispers. "I'll be right there. Okay Noah?"

"Yeah." The other boys voice is completely void of emotion before the phone goes dead.

_Oh my god. How . . . how can Sarah be missing. Sarah. She . . ._

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, trying to wrap his mind around the insane idea.

_Why would anyone take Sarah? No. She wasn't taken. She's probably just at a friends house, or . . . or something. A little girl just doesn't disappear._

Kurt shakes his head before sliding off his bed and moving to his closet to get dressed.

_She'll just show up and have a smile on her face. She'll say that she went for a walk and didn't mean to worry anyone. Then she'll spend the day getting pampered. Yeah._

Kurt grabs the keys off of his nightstand before running up the stairs. The quietness of the house around him seems louder than ever. He stops in the front hallway.

_I shouldn't tell dad. It's probably not as big as a deal as Noah thinks. Sarah will be home soon._

Kurt takes a deep breath as he steps out of the house. He turns around and quickly looks the front door before making his way to his car.

_What . . ._

Kurt's steps slow down as he nears his car. His gut clenches as his eyes narrow with suspicion at a folded piece of paper that's held under the windshield wipers. Kurt bites his lip before rushing over to the note. He hesitates before reaching out and taking the paper into his shaky hands.

_It's nothing. Probably Mercedes playing a joke or something._

Kurt takes the paper and unfolds it.

_My lover,_

  
_I told you to keep this thing between us a secret. Now I've had to take matters into my own hands. I hope you think before you speak next time._   
_Love, Your lover_   


_PS. I truly am sorry, but I've already taken the liberty to deal with your punishment._

Kurt's heart drops as he lets the paper shake in his limp hand. He can't help and lets out a sob. Unseen tears are now being shed.

_Dang it. Gosh Kurt. This is your fault. He probably has Sarah now. This . . . this is actually real._

Kurt quickly folds the paper up and stuffs it into his pocket. He reaches up to run his hands through his hair.

_What am I going to do? It's all my fault._

Kurt stops moving. He bites his lip before looking back to his house.

_Sarah is important enough for me to do this._

Kurt steps away from his car and rushes back up to his house, his footsteps echoing in the silent morning. He quietly opens the door and leaves it open a crack as he enters the house. He moves past his bedroom and to the main staircase. He bites his lip as he slowly ascends.

_Am I really able to do this?_

He reaches the second landing and makes his way down to the first room.

_To another human. Normally I wouldn't think so . . . but I might have to today._

Kurt carefully opens the door to his parents room. He smiles softly as he sees his dad spooning against his step-mom.

_I'd do it for them to._

He carefully tip-toes into the room and makes his way over to the closet. He grabs the handle and slowly opens the door, praying that it doesn't creak. He lets out a sigh of relief when the door opens with no problems. He kneels down and moves Carole's shoes out of the way.

_There it is._

He reaches behind everything to grab the small shoe box. He carefully slides the box closer to him and opens the lid. He stops as he stares into its depths.

_I . . . I have to do this._

Kurt closes his eyes before reaching in and feeling the cold object touch his skin. He carefully wraps his fingers around it before pulling it out of the box. He quickly shuts the lid and shoves the box back into the back of the closet. He fixes the shoes before standing up and backing out of the closet. He gives his parents one last look before he's out of their room and shutting the door quietly. He makes quick work of the stairs and is once again out the front door. He makes his way down to his car with darting eyes. He slips into his car and places the object in his passenger seat.

_Everything will be fine._

Kurt takes a deep breath as he starts his car. He glances around before backing out of his driveway and gunning it towards Puck's house.

_Breathe Kurt. Just be there for Noah now. That's all that you can do._

The short distance seems even shorter to Kurt once he reaches their house. He parks along the curb, knowing that he's not going to be their long. He glances over at the object. He gulps before reaching into the back of his car and picking up a spare jacket. He tosses it over to the passenger side, covering the jacket. He bites his lip again before stepping out of the car. He tries to wipe the sweat off of his hands and onto his jeans as he makes his way up to their house.

_The last time I'll be here._

He knocks two times before standing back.

_I won't put them into something like this again._

"Sarah." Gina's voice cries out as she opens the door.

Kurt's face cracks as he sees her. Her face is stained red with tears with more still falling. Tissues are crushed in her hands and her clothes are ruffled.

"Kurt . . ." Her voice is soft.

Kurt gives her a sad smile. "Noah . . . he told me what happened."

Gina breaks down right there. Kurt quickly catches her and she starts sobbing into his chest. Kurt can only hold on and bite back his own tears. He carefully moves her back into the house. He;s shocked to see that the place is in ruined from the mother looking for her daughter, hoping that she was still there.

Kurt sets her carefully down on the couch. Within minutes of sobbing, her choked breathing softens. Kurt looks down at her sleeping form in his lap.

_This is my fault. Dang it, this is all my fault._

He carefully lifts her head out of his lap so he can scoot off of the couch. He picks up a nearby pillow and slips it under her head. He gives her a sad smile before making his way over to the staircase.

The house seems darker so early in the morning. There's no morning laughter, no Sarah. It's quiet, no movement, no Sarah. Kurt gulps as he reaches the top. He stares down the hallway. The soft morning light shines through one open doorway, Sarah's room. Kurt slowly approaches the room and peers in. Puck is sitting on Sarah's bed, not even seeing Kurt. His eyes stare at Sarah's toys that cover the floor. His eyes are full of aching sorrow . . . emptiness.

"Noah." Kurt's voice isn't even a whisper, it's somehow softer.

Puck turns his unblinking eyes to Kurt. A tear escapes the tan boys eye, but he doesn't blink it away, he doesn't do anything. He only stares at Kurt with the same emptiness.

_I'm going to kill you Shue. If it's the last thing I ever do._

Kurt carefully steps into the room. Puck's eyes never leave his. Kurt tries not to stare at the room of girl that he's hurt. He stops in front of Puck. He reaches out and cups Puck's face. The boy breaks. He pushes into the pale hand and holds on for all he's worth. Kurt drops to his knees and takes the bigger boy in his arms. Kurt holds Puck tighter when the boy slides of Sarah's bed to get closer to Kurt. Kurt rocks the boy back and forth in his lap.

_See all this pain you're causing . . . if you'd just left it all alone to begin with._

"Kurt." Puck's broken voice chokes into his ear.

"I'm here." Is all Kurt can say. "I'm here."

Puck nods and shoves his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt hesitates before pulling back.

"Come on." He whispers as he moves to stand up.

Puck slowly stands up with the help of Kurt. Kurt guides him back a few feet and forces him to lay down in the bed. Puck doesn't question Kurt as Kurt wraps Sarah's blanket around Puck. Kurt sits down on the bed by him. He reaches out and wipes away the tears that Puck is still shedding.

"It'll be okay. I'll fix this." Kurt whispers, more to himself than Puck.

"How?" Puck's hoarse voice asks.

Kurt gives him a sad smile before moving to stand up. Puck's hands shoot out from under the covers and yanks on Kurt.

"Where-"

"I'm going to get you some water. Then we're going to work on getting a search for your sister going." Kurt says softly. "Have you called the police?"

Puck nods. "They told mom that it has to be twenty-four hours."

Kurt sighs and nods before standing up. "I'll be back." He gives Puck's hand a squeeze before slowly backing out of the room.

_How to do this? I can't have him following me. Someone could get seriously hurt._

Kurt flicks the bathroom light as he enters the small white room. He brags the small glass from the side of the counter and holds it under the faucet. He fills up the glass before opening the medicine cabinet. He bites his lip nervously as he looks for the right thing.

_Got you._

He picks up the medicine bottle and pops a pill out. He takes a deep breath before dropping the pill into the water. It dissolves on contact. Kurt puts the bottle back and shuts the cabinet door before leaving the bathroom, glass in hand.

_He's going to hate me for this._

Kurt takes a deep breath as he walks back into Sarah's room. Puck's eyes are back on him. Kurt quickly approaches the bed and sits down.

"Here." he says quietly as he reaches behind Puck's head to tilt his head up. "Take a drink."

Puck follows Kurt's orders and takes a few sips. Kurt gives him a nod and Puck quickly swallows the rest. He lets out a sigh as he lays back in the bed.

_Please work. It said fast acting._

"So what . . . what are we going to do?" Kurt almost smiles when's Puck slips on his words.

"We're waiting." Kurt answers simply.

"For what?" Puck's voice is quieter, his eyes are drooping.

_Perfect._

"This." Kurt answers as he leans down.

He presses his lips softly against Puck's. Puck tries to kiss back, but his body is slowly shutting down. Kurt can feel a few tears leave his eyes. When he pulls back, he sees Puck's sleepy eyes on him.

Kurt smiles down at him.

Puck tries to speak, but can't. He tries to shake away the drowsiness.

"What . . . what did you do?" Puck asks, the concern clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Noah, but I have to fix this. I have to get your sister back." He knows he has Puck's attention. He leans down one last time and kisses Puck on the cheek. "I love you Noah. So much." He can hear the tears in his voice.

Puck's eyes widen slightly, realizing that this is goodbye. "Kurt." He slurs. "Kurt." His voice comes out quieter as Kurt stands up and slowly backs away. "'urt." Kurt slowly shuts the door behind him. "-ur-"

Kurt falls back against the closed door. Tears cascade down his face.

_Things are only going to get harder from here._

Kurt shakes his head and makes his way down the stairs. He stops when he sees Gina.

_She'll be asleep for hours thanks to the stress._

Kurt gives the place one last look before stepping out. He moves quickly to his car and slides in. He starts his car and pulls away from the house. He grips the wheel as he drives towards his destination. He glances over and removes the jacket from his passenger seat.

He glances at the gun before looking ahead. He takes a deep breath as he watches the sunrise.

_Everything is going to be fine._


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt holds the gun close to his side as he turns the door handle. It's unlocked. He lets out a shaky breath as he pushes the door open. It swings inward, it's loose hinges having no friction to hold it back. Kurt peers into the place.

The small house of his teacher is in darkness. He can see part of the living room. Heavy drapes are placed in front of the windows, blocking any and all light from entering. Kurt jumps when the front door hits the wall.

_Get it together Kurt._

Kurt looks down and clicks the safety off the gun. He takes a shaky breath before entering the house, leaving the outside warmth and all of the comfort that it provides. He slowly walks down the main hallway, towards the living room.

"Kurt." He jumps when he hears his teachers happy voice. "Would you be a dear and shut the front door?"

Kurt hesitates before twirling around to face that terrifying voice. His jaw drops when he looks into the living room. There he is. William Schuster. And that monster has a small figure, unmoving, in his lap.

Kurt finds his voice. "Let her go."

"Oh Kurt." The older man seems to tease as he runs his hands through Sarah's light brown hair. "You know I can't do that. You've broken the rules."

"Please." Kurt finds himself begging. "She's just a little girl. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything Kurt." The man finally looks up at Kurt. Kurt holds back a shudder as he is pierced with those green eyes. "Because after all, she's the one that introduced you too, what was his name? That's right. _Noah._ " The name sounds revolting coming from Schue's mouth. "She's the link between you two."

"No." Kurt's voice is weak.

"Now please shut the door. We wouldn't want the neighbors hearing the cries of a little girl now would we?" His stalker taunts.

Kurt has no choice but to back out of the room. He keeps his eyes glued to the living room as he walks backwards down the hallway. He reaches behind him and grabs the door. He only pushes it slightly and the whole thing is swinging shut and clicking.

_I have no idea how this is going to turn out._

Kurt makes his way back to the living room. He sees his teacher smile as he enters the room. Kurt's hand starts to shake as he forces himself to keep the gun behind his back.

"So what now?" Kurt asks, his voice void of any emotion. "What are you going to do?"

"Me?" The man chuckles. "I'm doing nothing. I've served your punishment. Now we go back to our regular lives until you're eighteen."

Kurt chuckles dryly. "Our lives won't be regular anymore. You've kidnaped someone. Someone, who in case you haven't noticed, lives in this town. This place is about to become media capitol of the world." he smiles when his teacher frowns. "I can already see the headlines: Local Girl Gone Missing, Join the Search. And imagine if they have dogs track her down."

His stalker is full on glaring at Kurt. "You really know how to take the fun out of everything."

Kurt gulps. "All . . . all I want . . . is for you to let her go."

"I can't do that." The man says as he looks down at the sleeping form in his arms.

"Why?" Kurt spits out between his teeth.

His teacher sighs. "Because I love you Kurt. But I need to understand that being in a relationship with me will have consequences."

"But I don't want to be with you." Kurt can't help but yell.

Mr. Schue tsks. "For now perhaps, but you need to be better behaved."

Kurt ignores him and looks to Sarah. "What'd you do to her? She's not waking up."

Mr. Schue smiles as he looks back down to the girl. "I gave her a small sedative." He caresses her face. "Not enough to do any harm, just enough to keep her asleep for a few hours while I took her."

Kurt bites back a growl. "So what now?" He hesitantly asks. "Where do we go from here?"

"We will go on with normal lives. Sarah will now be part of my life. Don't worry." He adds when he sees Kurt's worrying look. "I won't harm her. I will feed her, and care for her. I will be everything to her that a good father should be."

"But she's not yours." Kurt says with a shaky breath.

"Nor yours." Mr. Schue is quick on the draw. He looks at Kurt and stands up. "I've never harmed you Kurt, and I know that our relationship would be over if I harmed her." He slowly walks over to Kurt, the young girl swinging limply in his arms. "Why don't you follow me? I'll let you see her room so you have full confidence that I will take care of her.

Kurt just lets the man walk past him. "What about her family? They won't give up on her. I can't be around them and lie about knowing where she is."

He feels the man move behind him, those lips touching his ear. "Then I guess you can't be around them." Kurt shivers as the warm breath moves away from his ear. "Now come on. I have another surprise for you."

_Oh god . . . what now?_

Kurt turns around and discovers that the man is gone. His eyes narrow as he rushes out of the room and into the hallway. The man is at the other end, waiting with a smile. He raises his eyebrow at Kurt before stepping into an open door. Kurt eyes the door as he slowly walks forward.

_What am I doing? I should call the cops, turn Schue in, but . . . he'll hurt Sarah before I get a chance to save her._

Kurt groans internally at the thought. He reaches out and grabs the door frame. He slowly peers around the corner into the . . .

_A basement?_

Kurt stares down the flight of stairs in front of him. A light is coming from the room below. He slowly steps down. He stops when the the fourth stair creeks under him.

_Just . . . just like home._

Kurt's mind starts racing as he runs down the stairs, hoping he's wrong.

_Oh god._

He's not. The entire room seems to be an exact replica of his room. Down to the group of lotions on his vanity. The same pictures the decorate the edge of the mirror at home are duplicated here. Kurt lets out a small gasp.

"I must have did good." Mr. Schue chuckles from the side.

Kurt turns to look at his-

_No._

The duplicate bed. The older man is sitting on the edge with his hands running through Sarah's hair from where she lays on the bed.

Kurt gulps. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Well I was saving it for you." The man smiles at Kurt softly. "But it will be just as a good place for Sarah."

Kurt bites the inside of his cheek as he takes a few steps forward. He runs his fingers along the look-a-like couch. His fingers feel the familiar material.

"It looks perfect." He mutters loud enough for Schue to hear. He smiles softly when the other man grins. "How'd you get all of the details right?" Kurt leans down by the bed and feels the oh-so-perfectly-duplicated fabric.

The man smiles at the pale boy only feet away from him. "I spent a lot of time in your house. I had to make sure everything was right so you'd feel more comfortable." The man stops stroking Sarah's hair and stands up. He slowly makes his way across the room and motions towards the pictures on the mirror. "I made sure to duplicate your pictures exactly. I took pictures beforehand so I knew where they went." He turns to look back at Kurt. "Did I do a good job?"

"Very much so." Kurt replies as he stops moving towards Sarah. He glances to the door.

_I can hold the gun on him long enough for me to carry her out. Please let me have the strength to do this._

"So Kurt, would you like to cuddle up and watch a movie before you need to leave?" Schue offers.

Kurt shakes his head before whipping out the gun and aiming it at his teacher. "On your knees."

Mr. Schue chuckles, the smile still on his face. "Kurt, I thought we were waiting until you were legal to do that?"

"Down." Kurt growls as he tries to keep the gun from shaking in his hand. "Now."

Mr. Schue chuckles before backing away from Kurt, towards his closet. "Now Kurt, you know that you're not the one in control here."

"I'm the one that has the gun." Kurt hisses. "And I'm leaving here with Sarah. And then I'm going to the police and making sure that you never do anything like this ever again. To anyone."

Mr. Schue just smiles as he slowly walks backwards to the closet. "But Kurtie, I still have one more hand to play."

"Like hell you do. Now get down before I shoot you." Kurt tries to hold back the tears as the gun shakes slightly. "Now." His jaw clenches.

Mr. Schue smiles wide as he reaches behind him and grabs the handles to the closet. Kurt wraps his finger around the trigger.

Mr. Schue chuckles as he slides the door open. Kurt's heart drops and so does his arm. The gun hangs limply in his hand.

"Sa . . . Santana." Kurt's voice sounds soft, even to himself.

The Latina girl is gagged and bound, laying on her side in the closet of duplicated clothes. Her entire body is limp. Kurt lets out a small sigh of relief.

_At least she's unconscious._

"What . . ." Kurt struggles to find his voice. "What did you do to her?"

"You were a bad boy yesterday Kurt." Mr. Schue says in a mock voice. "You told her about our relationship."

Kurt gulps. "I . . . I di-" Kurt bites his lip. "I didn't mean to. I was just so upset."

The smile drops from his teachers face. "Upset? Did Puck do something to you?"

"NO!" Kurt lets out a deep breath. "I was just upset because of school. Homework and stuff." Kurt lies quickly.

"Oh." His teacher goes back to smiling. "Anyways, you can only leave with Sarah if you're willing to leave Santana behind. But you wouldn't be leaving with Sarah anyways."

Kurt gulps.

_Crap. What do I do? There's no way I can get either of them out. But I need to save them. I need . . . I need to-_

Kurt gasps softly.

"What?" His teacher asks with curious eyes as he approaches Kurt.

Kurt looks up and stares into the eyes before him. "Have me?"

The man chuckles and reaches out to cup Kurt's face. "You know we can't do that. Not yet anyways."

"No." Kurt hesitates slightly before reaching up and touching the hand that's holding his face. "Take me. Instead of them." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Just take them home . . . and you can keep me."

He watches delight shift into those eyes.

"Deal." The man whispers before his other hand rushes up and Kurt feels something stab his neck.

"What?" Kurt manages to say before he can't move anymore.

Mr. Schue catches him and lowers him onto the bed by Sarah. "Shh Kurt. It'll be okay. It'll all be okay."

Kurt lets his head drop to the side. His last sight is a sleeping Sarah before his eyes shut.


	29. Chapter 29

Puck opens his eyes and is looking up at the ceiling. He smiles as he sees all the glow in the dark stars that won't glow during the day.

_I don't know how many times I fell off that ladder just to put those up there and make Sarah happy._

Puck sits up and lets the small blanket fall off of him.

_Sarah?_

Puck's breathing picks up as he rolls off the bed. He trips and lands on the floor with a thud.

_God. Why is my head pounding?_

Puck struggles to get on his hands and knees as the world spins around him.

_What . . . Sarah . . . Kurt?_

Puck moves quickly so he's sitting on his butt, his back against the small nightstand. He reaches up to touch his lips.

_He kissed me. He . . . he loves me._

Puck smiles before groaning.

_Got to . . . got to find him . . . and Sarah._

Puck groans as he uses the nightstand to help himself stand up. he takes a breath as he uses the small nightstand to prop him up. He lets his head rest against the wall.

_What the hell happened to me?_

He opens his eyes and looks down. His eyes narrow at the near empty glass of water on the nightstand. He reaches a shaky hand down and picks it up. He dips his finger in and wipes around the rim. A very small amount of residue is seen.

_He . . . Kurt drugged me. But why?_

Puck takes a deep breath and puts the glass back.

_Come on. I need to go._

He pushes away from the wall and waits for his body to stop shaking. He takes his first step, and then another. He starts moving faster as he makes his way to the doorway of his sister's room. He pats his pockets as he moves towards the staircase.

_Got keys. Alright._

Puck stops when he reaches the stairs. He shakes his head and starts walking down slowly.

_The effects seem to be wearing off. Geez Kurt, you should know that pills don't affect me like they used to._

He reaches the main floor and stops. His mother is still sleeping on the coach, tear tracks embedded into her aging face.

_Got to find Sarah._

Puck looks to the front door with determination.

_Screw shoes. I just need to get a search party together._

Puck stumbles to the door and yanks it open. He walks down his front stairs with determination. He stops as he looks at his truck.

_Sarah?_

"Sa . . ." His breath escapes him.

Through the drivers window in his truck, he can see a small head with brown hair.

"Sar-" Puck starts walking towards his truck.

_Is she . . ._

Puck starts running down is driveway.

_Sarah._

"Sarah!" He calls out. "Sarah." He runs out of breath as he reaches his truck. "Sar . . ."

He looks inside his truck. His little sister is curled in on herself, huddling into a little ball. Her face is fortunately peaceful.

"Sarah." Puck breathes out through a smile.

He goes to open the door, but it's locked.

_How'd she get in then?_

He barely processes the thought as he brings his keys out to unlock the door. He quickly opens the door and pulls his sister into his arms.

"Sarah." He cries into her shoulder. "I thought we lost you."

"No." Her voice cracks as she starts to wake up. "What's going on No-no?"

"Nothing." Puck smiles into her shoulder. "Nothing. You're safe. That's all that matters. You're safe." Puck places a kiss to his sisters forehead.

* * *

Kurt lets out a small groan as the muscles in his back crack and pop. He reaches up to rub the gunk out of his eyes, but his arms are stopped. He jerks them again, and again they are stopped.

"Easy baby." He hears that voice.

He feels something warm being pressed against his eyes, a cloth, with warm water.

"What?" Kurt's voice croaks out here.

"Here baby." He feels a cup pressed to his lips. "Drink up."

Kurt starts sipping in the . . . water. It rolls into his dry mouth as the warm cloth is removes from his eyes. He's able to open them. He doesn't like what he sees.

"What . . ." His head rolls over and he sees that his wrist is tied to the corner of his frame with one of his scarfs. He nudges at it, but it doesn't budge. "What did you do to me?"

"Well I have to make sure that you don't run." Kurt turns to look back at his teacher. The man is smiling softly down at him.

Kurt closes his eyes and lets out a pained sigh. "How . . . how long . . ." He struggles to catch his breath. " How long have I been here?"

"Hmm." He opens his eyes to his teacher pulling out his cell-phone. "It's going on noon, so about five hours or so."

Kurt nods at the news. "Sarah? Santana?"

"Safe." Those fingers caress his face. "They're both safe."

"Where?" Kurt asks quietly.

The older man chuckles. "Safe. That's all you need to know."

Kurt fakes a smile.

_You better not be lying._

"So what are you up for today baby?" The older man brushes aside a few strands of hair on his forehead. "We have the rest of the weekend to do whatever you want."

Kurt pushes his face into the hand, hoping to make the man trust him. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure." The mans face and tone goes soft as he moves away from Kurt. "I have all of your favorites." The man hops of the bed and moves to the duplicate TV.

_God I need to find a way out of here._

Schue returns from the TV with a remote. He looks down at Kurt.

"Will you be a good boy if I remove the scarfs?" He asks with a serious tone.

Kurt smiles up at the man. "Yes. As long as you stay with me."

Schue smiles and leans down and kisses Kurt quickly on the lips. "Good."

Kurt represses a flinch as the man leans over his face to get the scarf on his wrist. Kurt wrinkles his nose in disgusts at the mans body cologne. Kurt lets out a small sigh of relief as he feels the scarf removed from his wrist. AS the man moves back, he grazes his lips across Kurt's. Kurt moves his now free hand and grabs the back of the mans neck, pulling him closer. Schue seems surprised, but greedily accepts Kurt's kiss.

_If this is what it takes to get your trust, then I'll do it. No matter how revolting you are._

Schue chuckles as he pulls back. "Easy baby." He oblivious to Kurt's cringe as he gives him another small kiss. "Let's just cuddle and enjoy the movie."

He moves to start on the other scarves.

* * *

_What the hell am I on?_

Santana moves her hand to rest on her pounding head.

_And where the hell am I?_

Santana blinks her eyes open. The sky stares down at her. She blinks her eyes again, blinking away the sleep.

Poke.

_What the-_

Santana rolls her head to the side. Brittany is laying on her side, propped up on her elbow, and smiling bright at Santana.

"Welcome back sleep head." Brittany smiles as she leans down and kisses Santana's forehead.

"Brit." Santana's voice is hoarse from lack of use. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Brittany frowns before smiling. "I was after the unicorns and I got lost here."

Santana chuckles softly as she sits up. She looks around and realizes that they're in the middle of Lima park.

"How did I get here?" Santana asks.

"I don't know." Brittany sits up and reaches over to touch Santana's tender neck. "What are these?"

Santana reaches up to her neck. "I don't know."

"Oh well." Brittany jumps up. "Come on. Our show should be coming on soon."

"Brit." Santana slowly stands up. "Our show doesn't come on for another week."

"No. It's tonight." Brittany says slowly, with a confused look.

"Brit, it's the seventeenth." Santana says with a smile.

"No. It's the twenty-fourth." Brittany says with a smile.

_A week? How could I have lost a week of time?_

* * *

Kurt is trying his hardest to not be tense with Schue's arm wrapped around his shoulders. The man has his chin resting on top of Kurt's head, breathing in his scent. Kurt has one arm wrapped around the front of the older mans chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt mumbles into the mans shoulder as the credits roll on Singing In The Rain.

"Sure baby." He feels the older lips press a kiss to the temple.

"Are you sure? It may be a little personal." Kurt bites his lip.

"Hey." The older man presses a thumb to the bottom of Kurt's lip and pulls the lip free from his teeth. "You can ask me anything. You know that."

"Okay." Kurt shifts so he can look at his . . . lover. "When I first found out that you were interested in me-" His teacher smiles at him. "You just told me that you were watching me, but you never said when it started. When . . . when did you first start watching me?"

His teacher smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "Well it was around the time your mother died." Kurt forces himself to stay still. "My mother was going into the Rehab program there. I saw you when your dad took you to the cafeteria. And since then . . . I've been captivated by you . . . and I never wanted to see you cry like that again. I've wanted to make you happy."

"Well you're doing a good job." Kurt forces himself to say. "I'm glad that your making me happy."

"Me to." The older man kisses his lips softly. "I've been taking pictures of you for years."

Kurt leans down and smiles into his chest.

_You mean you've been deranged for years._

"Where . . . can I see the pictures?" Kurt asks a little unsure of the response. "You know. To relive the memory."

"Just check your pillow." The older man says with a smile.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but turns to look at his pillow. An ordinary pillow. He looks back to his teacher. Schue nods, so Kurt reaches out and picks up the pillow.

_It's an ordinary pillow._

Kurt flips the pillow in every way that he can think of. Nothing.

"I don't-"

"Here." Schue takes his hand and guides it to the zipper on the edge.

Together, they both pull the zipper along that side of the pillow. Kurt uses both hands to pull the edges apart and peers inside. Inside . . . there are possibly hundreds of pictures stuffed on the inside.

"This . . . this is great." Kurt lies through his teeth as he forces a smile when he looks at his teacher.

His teachers smile is bright enough to power the world. "I'm glad you like it. I want to do anything and everything I can do to make you happy."

_Except let me go._

Kurt leans up and kisses the older man on the cheek. "Thank you." Kurt bites his lip before pouting at his teacher. "Can I . . . can we just stay like this? I don't want to move."

"Sure baby."

* * *

Puck reluctantly drags himself away from the little reunion with his sister.

_It's fine. Ma won't let Sarah out of her sight._

Puck steps into the kitchen and hits the call button on his phone. "Puck speaking."

"Puck." Santana's weak voice drifts through the phone.

"Finally." Puck chuckles, still on an adrenaline high from finding his sister. "You disappeared on us yesterday. Kurt was worried sick."

"Kurt . . . yeah." Santana says slowly.

Puck's eyebrows narrow with concern. "Are you okay San? You don't sound to good."

"I . . . did you know that today's the twenty-fourth?" Santana asks.

Puck quickly adds the dates up in his head. "Yeah. Why?"

He hears Santana chuckle dryly. "Well, and this is going to sound crazy, but . . . I can't remember the last week. The last thing I remember was helping you with your date with Kurt."

"Really?" Puck is shocked. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I . . . I just woke up in the middle of Lima park. Brit found me." Santana still sounds confused.

"What were you doing there?" Puck asks.

"I . . . I don't know. But . . . I found bruises on my neck. It looks like someone had their hand wrapped around my neck." Santana says with a sniffle. "But I went over it and . . . even if someone chokes you, it's not enough to make you lose memory."

"You . . . you were choked. What the hell is going on?" Puck almost yells.

"I don't know." He hears Santana crying. "I have the marks, I have no memory, and the only thing on my mind is Kurt."

_Kurt . . . where's Kurt?_

"And I don't know why. I just have this gut feeling." Santana adds on.

Puck sighs.

_Me too._

* * *

**24 Hours Later**

Burt stares blankly at the wall. Carole is beside him, holding his hand and being his rock. The police are now talking to Finn . . . Mercedes . . . Tina.  
Carole looks around. Police officers are moving in and out of Kurt's room, looking for clues to his disappearance.

_"It seems like he ran away."_

_"His phone and car is gone."_

_"We're sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."_

Carole looks around the living room. All of New Directions are there, except Puck, Santana, and Brittany.

"Where's Mohawk?" Burt speaks for the first time in hours.

The already silent rooms drifts into further silence. All heads turn to him.

"Where's Mohawk?" Burt repeats.

"He's had a few things to deal with." Tina answers, being the only one to call Puck when she first heard about Kurt.

"That boy was dating my son only a few days ago. And I don't find it to be a coincidence that my son disappears after they break up." Burt growls.

"He didn't do anything." Tina says quietly. Everyone turns to look at her. "Puck . . . his sister disappeared yesterday. For about six hours. He's been at home with her since."

Burt looks at her. "Why do you know this?"

"Because I bothered to call him since everyone else in this club is ignoring him." Tina turns to glare at everyone, mainly Mercedes and Finn. "Now we all love your son, Mr. Hummel, but not everyone was happy with him and his friendship with Puck. I was one of the few."

Burt nods before looking back down with melancholy.


	30. Chapter 30

_2 Weeks Later_

"Hey." Puck says softly to the Latina as he hops out of his truck.

Santana shrugs. "I got the results back."

"You did?" Puck places a hand on her shoulder. "What'd they say?"

Santana sighs. "Apparently they found some drug in my blood. I don't remember the name, but if you have enough of it, it can cause some memory loss." Santana lets out a shaky breath. "And on top of the marks I had on my neck." Santana unconsciously touches her neck. "They think that the stress from that and the drugs caused more memory loss than it should have." She bites her lip before looking up at Puck. "So as of now, I was drugged . . . and choked . . . and I'm missing a week of my life."

Puck wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight. "You'll remember things right?"

"Yeah. It may take time. It doesn't help when they said that I may have blocked a traumatic event out of my life." Santana grumbles.

Puck hugs her even tighter.

"Enough of me." She mutters into his shoulder. "What about Sarah?"

Puck goes tenses in the hug before pulling back. "Quiet as usual."

"She . . . hasn't said anything." Santana says as she keeps her grip on his arm.

"No. I mean she'll mutter stuff, but when Ma or I aren't around. We're never close enough to hear her." Puck sighs.

"Hmm?" Santana bites her lip. "Well I actually have a theory about that."

"You do." Puck sounds unsure.

"I do." Santana says slowly before letting out a deep breath. "Brit and I were talking, and she came to this crackpot theory, but the more I thought about it . . . the more likely it seems.

"Which is?" Puck asks.

"Well don't you find it odd that Kurt tells you that he's going to save Sarah. When she turns up, he goes missing." Santana says as if it's the simplest thing on earth. "And one top of me losing my memory on the same day. Please tell me that this is possible Puck?"

Puck sighs and leans back against his truck. "It . . . it sounds perfectly possible, but . . . it just doesn't make any sense." Puck sighs. "But yeah. My guess is that they all have something to do with each other. We both know that Kurt knew where Sarah was. Maybe he told you and it was too much."

"Please." Santana scoffs, getting her flare back. "Something like that would never be too traumatic. I'd be in Lima Heights Mode."

Puck chuckles and tosses an arm over her shoulders as he leads them towards the school. "Of course you would. So-" Puck starts with a smirk. "Are you going to join Berry's petition to restart glee club?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "No . . . maybe. Schue didn't really give us a good reason for canceling glee club."

Puck shrugs. "Maybe he has a lady friend waiting for him at home."

Santana laughs as they enter the school. "Sure. He's probably going back to his house to drink his failures away."

Puck chuckles as they stop in the main hallway. They watch as Rachel races after Mr. Schue, trying to convince him to restart the club after his surprising announcement that he was ending it. The man catches Puck's eyes and smiles wider.

Puck's eyes darken. "Speaking of coincidences . . ." Puck looks to Santana. "Is it odd that Schue canceled glee only a few days after Kurt disappeared?"

"Maybe he felt guilty continuing on after Kurt went missing." Santana suggests.

"Yeah . . . maybe." Puck looks back to his teacher as the man walks away from them with Rachel still following. "But he looks way to happy to be in mourning."

Santana shrugs and spots Brittany. "I'll see you at lunch." Santana says to Puck before making her way over to the blonde.

Puck can't get a thought in before Tina walks up to him. "Hi Noah."

"Tina." Puck says slowly. "Why are you calling me Noah?"

Tina shrugs. "I figured that since I'm one of the few that know you had nothing to do with Kurt disappearing, that I deserve a reward."

Puck rolls his eyes and sets off down the hallway with Tina on his heels.

"I actually need to talk to you about something." Tina says in a serious tone.

"Great." Puck says sarcastically. "But I have to get to my nap."

"But it's about Kurt.' Tina says as she stops walking.

Puck stops walking and turns to look at her. "What about him?"

Tina lets out a deep breath. "I think . . . I think that I know who took Kurt."

Puck shakes his head in denial. "They said he ran away."

"And you know that's a lie." Tina snaps. "He didn't take any of his moisturizers or music. Now I can't see him going anywhere without those. He's religious about his skin."

Puck's eyes soften. "So . . . who do you think it is?"

"Well, it has to be someone with big hands." Puck raises an eyebrow at her comment, but she continues on. "Because a while back, I noticed that he had some bruises hidden behind his scarf. I don't think he noticed if I noticed. But I know that Santana should know since she followed him out of the cafeteria." Puck is shocked at the news, not noticing the bruise. "So it has to be someone with big hands.

* * *

Kurt waits impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

_Hurry up._

He smiles when he hears the sound of footprints on the floor above him. He starts moving up the stairs when he hears the basement door unlock. The door opens to reveal his lover. Kurt runs and jumps into the mans arms.

"Hey baby." Schue smiles as he kisses Kurt softly on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Good. I know what I'm going to make for dinner tonight," Kurt says with a wide smile.

"That's good." Schue says as he locks the door behind them and walks them downstairs, their arms still around each other. "Anything else?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs. "I missed you mainly.

Schue laughs. Kurt drinks in this noise before kissing his lover again. Schue wraps his arms around Kurt and picks him up. He walks Kurt over the bed and drops him down softly. Kurt grins at the tenderness of his lover. Schue gives Kurt another kiss before walking over to Kurt's vanity. He pulls out a key and unlocks the bottom drawer. He pulls out a phone. He pops the battery back in and waits for it to turn on. Schue makes his way back to Kurt and flops down. Kurt moves to sit almost on the mans lap. Schue waits for the phone to finish loading and clicks on the messages.

"Kurt." Burt's pleading voice comes over the phone. "I don't know if you're still getting my messages, just please call us back if you can. To let us know if you ran away-" His voice is full of doubt. "Or what. Just please Kurt. I love you."

Kurt tenses a little at his dads message, but one comforting touch from his lover calms him. "Give him time. You can call him back in a few months."

"I know." Kurt kisses Schue's jawline. "And I can wait. I just don't want him doing anything over-dramatic."

"I thought you lived for dramatics." Schue teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes and pushes Schue on his back. Kurt is quick to straddle the man and leans down for a kiss. Schue's hands clench as Kurt runs his up and down the older mans body. Another message starts.

"Kurt . . . babe." Kurt starts listening. "Please . . . just call me . . . let me know if you're okay." He can hear Puck sniffle. "I love you."

The message goes off and Schue pulls away from Kurt. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiles. "Just annoyed that he continues to call everyday."

"He'll get over it." Schue says with a smile before pulling Kurt into another willing kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

"Kurt." Santana's voice echoes through the empty street.

Kurt steps back into the streetlight, his eyes trained on something past Santana.

"Kurt. What are you-" Santana cuts herself off when Kurt raises his arm and points past her.

Santana turns around and her eyes widen in shock. She watches as Kurt is dragged away from his house by a hooded figure. Kurt is slammed up against the van. Santana slowly moves closer to the duo, trying to get a better view. Kurt cries out in pain as a hand lashes out from the figure and wraps around Kurt's throat.

"You know who it is." Kurt's voice whispers into her ear.

She turns her head slightly to see the first Kurt almost pressed against her back. "I don't." Her voice whimpers.

"You do. You know everything. Just think." Kurt encourages.

Santana turns to look back at the figure choking Kurt. Some realization seems to set in and slowly, everything becomes clearer. Colors come in. She can slowly see clearer detail as the hand that chokes Kurt is revealed.

"Just trust me." Kurt whispers into her ear as he takes her hand.

Kurt is struggling against the white hand with surprisingly muscled arms. The light slowly brightens and the black clothes vanish from the figure. The man standing there now, holding Kurt, has a checkered shirt with Khakis. Santana's eyes narrow as the light slowly reveals the face of-

* * *

Santana jolts up from her sleep. Her forehead is covered with sweat.

_What the hell was that?_

She swings her legs off her bed and stumbles to stand up. She makes her way over to the light switch and flicks it on. She ignores the sudden blindness as she stumbles over to her mirror. She takes a look at her flustered form.

_There's no way that it's him. It's . . . impossible Isn't it?_

Santana bites her lip, hoping to wake up from another dream.

_It's probably because of Puck's stupid suspicions._

Santana lets out a shaky breath as she slowly backs away from the mirror. She holds up her hand, looking for any evidence that Kurt held hers. Nothing.

_Nothing._

* * *

Kurt smiles softly down at the man as he runs his fingers up and down his chest. Kurt breathes in the chance to touch his lovers body without getting reprimanded.

_I don't see why we have to wait. We have each other and that's all that matters. Maybe it has something do with Puck. He was really quiet after Puck told me that he loved me._

Kurt chuckles at his lovers insecurities.

_Puck's been joking this entire time Will. You must know that I would never love someone like him. He's a neandrathal._

He wraps his arms tight around his lover and lets out a sigh of content.

_One day . . . one day we'll leave everyone behind and it'll just be us._

* * *

"Same." Puck whispers as he approaches Santana.

She bites her lip, thinking. "Same here."

Puck gives her a look. He sighs before dragging her out of the hallway and into an empty classroom.

"Don't lie to me. What's going on?" Puck asks softly, yet firmly.

Santana sighs and pulls away from him. "I had a dream." She says as she turns and sits on a desk.

"What kind of dream?" Puck asks as he slowly approaches her.

"About Kurt." Santana says as she looks to the ground. "He was showing me who took him."

Puck chuckles softly. "San . . . it's just a dream."

"I don't think so." Santana finally looks up at him. "I think that my mind was trying to tell me that I do know who took him, it's just hard to remember."

"Okay." Puck said, giving her story a chance to make sense. "If you did know, before you lost your memory . . . then why didn't you do anything about it?" Puck settles on this question as he stares the girl down. "Why didn't you tell someone? The police . . . me?" Puck says slowly.

"I don't . . . I don't know Puck." Santana shrugs. "I just have a gut feeling that I know and that I kept it quiet for good reason." Santana says honestly as she stares the boy down in front of her.

"Okay." Puck says, still unbelieving. "Who is it then? What did dream Kurt show you?"

Santana lets out a shaky breath and looks back down to her hands on her lap. "Mr. Schue." Her voice is quiet, but seems loud enough in the quiet room.

Puck lets out a small chuckle before he is full on laughing.

_I knew this was a stupid idea._

"Why are you laughing?" Santana asks, irritated.

"Because you think it's Mr. Schue." Puck laughs. "That's like . . . the least possible person. He's a teacher. Sure he gets attached to his students to quickly, but that doesn't make him kidnap someone."

"I'm sure it's him. When Kurt showed me him, it felt right once I thought about it." Santana explains. "And how do you explain it? Ever since Kurt has been gone, he's happier. He's canceled a club that he used to claim made him happy. He probably did it so he can go home to Kurt sooner and do god knows what." Santana stops her rant and takes a deep breath. "And he is strong enough to take Kurt. He's bigger and stronger."

"So are half the guys in this school." Puck argues, Santana still not making sense to him. "That doesn't make him a kidnapper. It can't. Otherwise I'd be just as likely."

Santana rolls her eyes and tries again. "But-"

* * *

"And he doesn't believe you still." Tina says after Santana explains the story to her in the empty choir room.

Santana nods. "I don't know why. I mean with all the stuff that you've noticed, combined with too much coincidence . . . it has to be him."

Tina slowly nods in agreement. "Okay. I believe you." Santana's face lights up with hope. "But we need to watch and get evidence. If Schue does have Kurt, then we'll need Puck to get him back. Muscle and all."

"Why can't we just call the police? Won't that be the first thing we should do?" Santana asks.

"No." Tina seems to be more confident. "They've already classified Kurt as a runaway. The most they'll just say is show evidence, and so far all we have is a mark that no one but us has seen and your dream." Tina sighs at the bad news that she tells Santana. "We'll just have to find enough to convince Puck. Or we can break into Schue's house on our own."

Santana smiles at this idea. "Alright. So what do we do first?"

"Our first piece of evidence is the handprint. Let's work with that." Tina smiles.

* * *

"Mr. Schue." Santana smiles as she steps up to her teacher in the hallway.

"Santana." She sees a brief flash of something in his eyes before it disappears. "What can I do for you?"

Santana smiles and pretends to blush lightly. "I needed to ask you something."

_Woah. This feels like Deja Vu._

"Sure." Mr. Schue leads her towards his office.

"No." Santana says quickly, cursing herself internally for her rashness. "I actually need to ask you in the choir room.

He stops walking, but makes no move towards the choir room. "Why there?" He asks with his back to her.

_He definitely has some tension going on._

"I just need your help with something. That's all." Santana says, being honest for the first time in the conversation..

Mr. Schue sighs as he turns around, his face composed. "If Rachel sent you to-"

"No. It's nothing like that. I just need . . . help." Santana quickly explains.

Mr. Schue eyes her before nodding. Santana smiles and turns away to lead him to the choir room.

_God Tina . . . I hope your plan works._

Santana moves to the middle of the choir room before turning and facing her teacher.

"So what did you want to ask me?" The older man asks with a small hint of nervousness in his voice.

_Have we . . . have we done this before?_

Santana shakes her head and gives the man a soft smile. "I just need your help . . . learning to dance."

"Santana." The older man sighs, half in relief and half in amusement at how simple her request is. "I don't do the glee club anymore. I can't help you."

"But it's not for the glee club." Santana says sadly. "And it's not really choreography. I need to learn how to waltz." Santana says slowly.

"Waltz?" Mr. Schue is surprised. "What for?"

"Well . . ." Santana bites her lip shyly. "There's this guy . . . and-"

Mr. Schue chuckles. "No need for any more. I completely understand what it means to do something for someone." Schue smiles at some memory. "So." He starts as he quickly snaps out of his daze. "What do you know about the waltz?"

"I know the positions." Santana says as she lets her eyes slide up her teachers body.

Mr. Schue gulps before stepping forward. "Alright. Get into position."

Santana slowly steps up to her teacher, feeling really nervous about being only a foot away. She's aware of her teacher watching her as she brings her left hand up and rests it on his right shoulder. She tries not to jump when his hand comes down and gently takes her waist.

_Chill Santana. We're not even sure if he's a kidnapper. We could be completely wrong._

Santana holds out her arm. She finally looks at him when he takes her hand in his. His eyes have dilated some bit, a story behind the eyes.

_Or maybe not._

"Is this right?" Santana says as she looks up at him through her lashes.

Her teacher nod quickly. "Good."

_Damn . . . I hate this part._

Santana uses a quick rush of adrenaline and pushes herself up against his body. He stiffens at her touch as their body is in full contact.

"Is this better?" She asks in a breathy tone. "I want it to be perfect."

Her teacher quickly nods. "As close as you can get to perfection."

"Good." Santana smiles.

_I don't feel anything. Maybe he is gay because his dick should be hard by now. Gay kidnapper._

"Now we start." Santana prompts.

Mr. Schue shakes himself out of his daze. "Now we start, but . . . we don't have any music."

"It doesn't matter." Santana says quietly as she slowly jerks towards her left, getting him to start moving.

* * *

_Wow . . . he really is good._

Tina watches quietly from the door way as her new friend and teacher slowly dance in circles around the room, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Too bad he's a possible kidnapper. He'd be a great teacher if we wanted to do something fancy._

Tina's eyes narrow as they come to the part that she and Santana have been waiting for.

Mr. Schue slows down before dipping Santana down. He slides his hand from her waist slowly up her back until he has his fingers wrapped gently around Santana's neck from behind. Santana's body bends with grace as she goes down, her fingers holding firmly on the man that may have drugged her many weeks ago.

Tina gasps quietly as she watches that hand. That hand that can wrap almost all the way around the Latina's neck.

_It is him. Well . . . there's a good possibility that it is him._

Mr. Schue brings Santana back up as well as their bodies. The aligned bodies both pant in synch at the end of the dnace they've shared. Tina leans closer.

"Thank you." Santana says with a warm smile.

"You're welcome, but it seems like you've got it down pretty well." Mr. Schue smiles back.

"Well Brittany was teaching me, but she's gone quiet ever since Kurt disappeared." Santana says purposely.

Just as predicted, the man tenses and immediately moves away from Santana. "I'm sorry Santana. I just realized that I have to get home."

"But it's only lunchtime." Santana says, playing the part of the confused girl.

"I know, but . . . stomach bug, you know?" Their teacher lies smoothly.

"Oh. Okay." Santana says slowly as she back away from her teacher. "Thanks again." She calls out as she turns away and starts walking away, towards Tina.

"Yeah." Schue responds.

Tina quickly moves back as the door is opened. Santana steps out and holds a finger to her lips. She nods at the teacher in the choir room before moving down the hallway. Tina quickly follows.

Both girls share a sigh of relief when they enter the girls bathroom.

"Oh god." Santana groans as she grips on the sink for support. "That was so much harder than I thought it'd be."

"You did good." Tina pats her once on the shoulder. "So what do you think?"

"No hard-on . . . the entire time we were close." Santana adds in an afterthought. "Tense when I talked about Kurt. And . . ." Santana bites her lip and hesitates. "His hands were really big. If all this is anything to go on, then he has Kurt."

Tina, even thought she knew that this was a possibility, lets out a shaky breath. "So . . . what do we do?"

Santana looks at her with determination. "We go find Puck and then save Kurt."

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Puck mutters under his breath. "You know you guys are crazy right?"

"We gave you tons of evidence." Santana whispers as she follows Puck up the dark driveway.

"You gave me thin evidence. And the main evidence is that a sane guy didn't get a boner for you." Puck rolls his eyes as he moves slowly.

"Among others." Santana mutters.

Puck sighs. "Now why isn't Tina with us? Wasn't this her idea also?"

"She wasn't able to sneak out. Plus three's a crowd when it comes to breaking in." Santana adds with a nod towards the house that's nearing closer and closer.

"Makes sense." Puck mutters quietly as he molds himself against the outside wall of the house. "Remind me again of why we're breaking in . . . at night . . . when Schue is inside." Puck practically hisses.

"Because I think he suspects that I might know that it's him that took Kurt." Santana explains.

"You have no proof." Puck points out again.

"We'll find out now then." Santana glares at him. "Anyways, if Schue realizes that I'm missing at school, he might go all psycho and move Kurt . . . if he's still here at least." Santana shivers at the terrible thought. "Lets just get going.

"You can't rush breaking and entering." Puck says with a small smile as he slides up to the door.

"Well . . . tonight's the night we either save Kurt, or knock one name off the list." Santana gives the tan boy a sad smile.

Puck sighs before refocusing his attention on the door. Santana looks away as he does his thing. Her eyes wonder over her teachers car and down the drive. She can see Puck's truck from where they parked it down the street.

_I really hope that it's Mr. Schue. I don't want to have to find other people to blame. It's hard enough already._

Santana squeezes her eyes shut.

_It's terrible . . . if it is Mr. Schue. I wonder if he's done this before. Or if he'll forgive me if we're wrong._

"We're in." Puck whispers as he turns around.

Santana nods and turns away from the street. Puck holds a finger to his lips before slowly pushing the door open.

* * *

_Man this place is creepy at night._

Puck shivers when he remembers the few times he's been their for glee meetings.

_I hope to god Kurt isn't here. It'd be terrible for something like this to happen . . . especially by someone he though he could trust._

Puck holds back a shiver as he takes his first step into the dark house, the only light coming from the moonlit night behind him. His eyes travel down, past his extra long shadow, to the end of the hallway. He spot to doors at the end. His eyes travel to the right. A staircase leading up is right by the kitchen. Opposite the kitchen is the living room.

Puck slowly walks down the hallway. The floorboard slowly creaks when he steps on the wrong spot in the hallway. He nearly jumps when Santana's hand finds his.

"What?" He whispers as he stops.

"Nothing . . . you just made me jump." Santana whispers back.

Puck nods, not wanting to make a comment in this serious moment.

_Where . . . where would you put someone that you don't want anyone else to find?_

"Hey." Puck nudges Santana slightly. "Do you remember if Schue had a basement? That'd be our best bet to find Kurt if he's here."

"He is." Santana whispers. "I can feel him." She lets out a shaky breath and lets go of his sweaty hand. "I think there was a basement, but I'm not sure.

"Then we check each door." Puck nods to himself as he steps into the doorway of the living room.

He peers quietly into the empty living room.

_How can a place that had so much love in it at one time . . . how can it be in the house of someone so evil?_

Puck gulps before stepping back out of the room and further down the hallway. He stops quickly when the floorboards creak under his feet.

_Jesus. Please don't wake up Schue._

Puck turns around and looks for Santana. She is standing silently at the doorway of the living room. Her eyes unmoving as she stares into the room.

_She's probably in shock or something. But it's good. That way she'll be up here to warn me if Schue comes down._

Puck moves carefully down the hallway, quickly bypassing the staircase. His steps go even slower when he approaches the last two doors. His hands clench open and close as he slides his arm along the wall to the first door. His hand grips the handle firmly. He lets out a shaky breath before he opens the door and peers inside.

_A closet. Well that was scary for now reason._

Puck chuckles nervously as he shuts the door and presses his back to it. His eyes land on the door opposite of him.

_This must be the basement._

Puck bites his lip before carefully opening the door. He waits for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He nods at the dark stairs. The only light comes from the bottom. He takes a deep breath before descending the stairs.

* * *

Santana glances around the living room.

_We all trusted him . . . and this whole time he was sick pervert. And worse, Kurt's the one that's getting hurt._

She slowly steps into the room, looking for any trace of Kurt. There's none.

_How could no one have known this? Known that Schue is a disgusting monster._

Santana lets out a shaky breath.

"What the hell!"

Santana's head whips around to the hallway. She quickly moves to the hallway and looks down it.

_Where'd he go?_

Her eyes narrow in on the only open door.

* * *

Puck stares in shock at the mock-bedroom. "What the hell!" He can't stop himself from shouting out.

This is when his eyes are drawn to the bed. A figure under the covers slowly starts moving.

_Kurt . . ._

Puck can't help the relieved smile that comes to his face as he steps towards the bed. "Kur-" Puck's cut off and doubles over in pain as he's hit in the stomach.

"You just don't know when to quit Puckerman." He hears a voice sneer above him.

Puck is kneed in the jaw and he falls back onto the wall under the staircase. Puck groans as he slides to the floor. He grinds his teeth as a foot is pressed to his chest.

"You know," The voice teases. "You really need to learn how to be quiet. I could hear you since you first walked through my door." The voice chuckles. "I may have to teach you a lesson now. About not meddling." The voice adds as he adds more pressure onto Puck's heavy breathing chest.

Puck struggles to look up as he kicked in the ribs. "Screw you Schuester."

"He's mine." The voice hisses.

* * *

Santana trues to be as quiet as possible as she walks down the stairs.

"Na-ah Puckerman. You and I need to talk." Santana hears Puck cry out in pain in synch with a thud. "Now I need to decide on what to do with you." Santana peaks through the railing, her eyes widening when she sees Schue leaning over Puck. "What would you say to . . ." Schue grins deviously. "I know the perfect punishment for you. I promised not to harm her . . . but your sister will do just fine."

"You won't touch her." Puck spits out.

* * *

Schue kicks out and gets Puck on the side of the face. Puck tries grabbing his foot, but Schue backhands him.

"I will definitely have to do something with her id this is how you're going to act." Schue mumbles to himself as he moves to the corner of the room and grabs a baseball bat. "Along with Tina and Santana. Those two have been naughty girls." Schue grins deviously as he slowly walks towards Puck, the baseball bat swinging at his side. "I'll have to take car of them as well." Puck struggles to say something, but Schue shuts him up by shoving the bat under his chin. "You know, I didn't even think about bringing a bat down here . . . at least until today when Santana pulled that stunt. And I was so sure she had forgotten everything. You wanna know how hard it was for me to find the right drugs so that she would?" Schue smiles. "It was pretty hard. But now-" Schue stands up and makes a practice aim at Puck's head, making sure his head is in the line of aim. "But now I'll have to make sure each of you suffer permanently. What do you say about limb removal?"

Schue doesn't wait for an answer before he's swinging at Puck's damaged body.

* * *

"No!" Santana shouts as she races across the short distance from the stairs.

Schue doesn't get a chance to react before Santana tackles him. Even though Santana is light, the element of surprise sends him off his feet and crushing into Kurt's vanity. The bat goes flying out of his hands and lands on the carpet near Puck.

"Wazz goin' on?" A voice comes from the bed.

"Kurt." Santana croaks out before screaming when a hand yanks on her hair.

"Santana." She barely hears the high voice as all the blood goes rushing to her head as a hand wraps around her throat.

* * *

Puck heart beats faster as adrenaline pumps through his veins at the sight of Santana. He struggles to his feet, one hand wrapped around his chest, holding his aching ribs. The other grabs the bat and uses it as a crutch as he slowly moves towards the man that's hovering above Santana.

"Back off!" Puck yells before bringing the bat down and smashing into the side of his teachers face.

* * *

Santana gasps for air as the hand is removed. She watches as Puck starts towards their teacher.

" Get Kurt!" Puck yells as he swings at his teacher again.

Santana doesn't nod as she begins crawling over to Kurt as he sits up in the bed, blinking away the sleep and halfway oblivious to what's going on. "Kurt." Santana doesn't stop moving when she hears noises of pain behind her. "We have to go." Santana lugs herself onto the edge of the bed and yanks on his arms. "Now."

"What are you doing?" Kurt yanks his arms away from her.

"We're rescuing you." Santana says as she stands up, trying to pull Kurt with her.

"Where's . . ." Kurt trails off as he looks past Santana and flinches. "Will!"

Kurt pushes past Santana and races off the bed. "Get off of him." Kurt flings himself on Puck's back.

* * *

"What the-" Puck is suddenly bearing extra weight. "Kurt . . . get off. Santana!" Puck calls out.

Santana rushes forward and pulls Kurt off.

"Will!" Kurt keeps his eyes on their teacher. "What have you done to him?"

"It doesn't matter." Puck growls as he pushes Kurt to Santana. "Get him out of here. I'll take care of-"

* * *

Santana watches in horror as Schue brings down a glass vase from Kurt's vanity. Puck goes down with shards of glass, flowers, and water.

"Why'd you hurt him Will?" Kurt asks, not taking his eyes off of Schue.

"They're trying to take you away from me." Schue's eyes soften for Kurt.

Kurt turns to Santana, enraged. "What are you doing? I didn't want to be found."

"What?" Santana shakes her head at the confusion. "Never mind. We're going." She quickly bends down to pick up Puck's dropped bat. "Now."

"No." Kurt growls as he steps towards Schue.

Schue goes to touch Kurt, but yells out in pain. Santana looks down and watches as Puck pulls the bloody piece of glass out of Schue's leg.

"No!" Kurt yells, but Santana ignores him and pulls him along. She tosses the bat back to Puck as she puts both her hands on Kurt.

* * *

Puck pants as he struggles to his hands and knees. Blood and sweat is covering his face. His heart pulses at an alarming rate as he reaches for the bat.

_For Kurt._

As soon as Schue drops to his knees in pain, Puck swings and hits the man in his crotch.

_For Sarah you disgusting perv._

As the older man keels over, Puck swings again. It's as if . . . time slows down. Puck can see every detail on the man. The main in his eyes. The sweat and bloodied face that matches Puck's. The anger. Puck shakes himself out of his quick daze and lands a home-run against Schue's head.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Santana screams as she pushes Kurt onto the main floor.

"Will!" Kurt ignores her and tries to go back down the stairs. "Will!"

"He's brainwashed you Kurt. Don't you see!" She yells as she starts pushing him back.

"He loves me!" Kurt roars in their defense.

"But you would never attack me or Puck if it wasn't for him." Santana whispers, the fight in her quickly leaving her body.

"You have no right to come in here!" Kurt screeches as he slaps her.

He goes to move by her, but Santana reaches out and pulls him back. "No you don't."

Kurt elbows her in her side. Santana lets go in pain. Kurt pushes her into the doorway and slams the door on her leg. He waits for her to fall before stepping through the doorway.

* * *

Puck finally manages to catch his breath and heaves himself off the floor. He gives the unconscious body one last look before making his way over to the staircase. He pauses when he hears Santana cry out in pain.

_What the hell!_

Puck wastes no time to run up the stairs. He stops when the door opens wide. Santana's body slides to the ground and Kurt steps through.

"Kurt. What is wrong with you? We're trying to help you." Puck says as he slowly walks up.

Kurt glares at him. "Just go away Puck. I am sick and tired of you." Kurt rushes forward and shoves Puck.

Puck is lifted off his feet. He seems to be getting higher as he flies back, but it's just the stairs going down. The last thing he sees is Kurt on the stairs before he hits the bottom of the staircase and everything goes black.


	33. Chapter 33

Puck groans as his eyes flutter open. The first thing he sees is a bright light.

_What . . ._

He tries to take a deep breath, but it turns into a coughing fit. Puck arms fly to his chest, but ti doesn't help because his chest cries out in pain from the contact.

"Hold still." A voice tells him as hands grab his and carefully removes them from his chest. "Drink this." The voice tells him and he feels a straw slide between his lips.

He greedily sucks on the straw, allowing the cool water run down his throat. He lets out a small groan of appreciation. He pulls back and rests his head on his pillow.

Puck opens his mouth, but only a pained groan comes out.

"Shh." The bed sinks down next to him a hand runs through his hair. "Don't try and talk."

Puck hisses at the pain, but forces his head to turn to the side. "San . . . What?"

"I thought I told you not to talk." Santana has anything but bite in her voice. "Just blink your eyes when I'm talking. Once for yes, twice for no. Blink so I know that I'm getting through your thick skull."

Even though it hurts, Puck can't help but role his eyes at the girl that's attempting humor. He blinks anyways when she waits for it.

"Alright. So . . . you know that you're in a hospital, right?" Santana asks slowly.

Puck sighs and tries his hardest to ignore the slight pain. "I'm just going to talk."

"But-"

"Blinking is stupid." Puck mutters. "Just tell me how I got here and who's butt I need to kick."

"You're not kicking anyone's butt in your state." Santana smirks.

"Just tell me what happened." Puck says louder.

Santana frowns. "Do you remember what happened?"

Puck closes his eyes. "We . . . we were at Schue's. The last thing I remember was stabbing Schue in the leg."

Santana nods. "Well you've missed a lot." She sighs at his glare. "While you kept Schue busy, I took Kurt upstairs. I don't know what happened with you while we were up there, but . . . Kurt went crazy." Santana stares past Puck, lost in the memory. "He . . . he yelled at me, and . . . he smashed me in the door." Santana looks down to Puck. "That's when he went down the stairs. By the time I got up, you were on the floor. Kurt ran at you and started kicking you, yelling." Santana shivers at the recent events.

"What did you do?" Puck asks softly.

Santana bites her lip. "Well he's going to hate me for this, but I put him in a headlock." Puck smiles at her and Santana slowly smiles as well. "I'm glad that it worked. Dad only taught me so much you know?" Puck nods. "Anyways. I got my phone out and called the cops. Apparently they'd already been called because they heard my yelling when Kurt and I were upstairs. I guess forgetting to close the front door worked in our favor." Santana chuckles.

Puck gives her a wide smile. "I guess it did." His eyes finally take in Santana.

Her face is bruised from Kurt's struggling arms and a heavy hand print is still bruised to her neck. His eyes go down her body. She too is in a hospital gown. Her leg is in a cast.

Puck brings his eyes back up to meet hers. "So . . . what all happened to you?

Santana sighs. "Broken leg . . . mainly bruises everywhere else. I'm a thousand times better than you. The only reason I'm still here is because they want me to stay overnight."

"Over . . ." Puck trails off as he looks to the window. The blinds are folded tight. "What time is it? How long have we been here?"

Santana chuckles. "Calm down Puckerman. It's only seven in the morning. They got us from Schue's around one. So about six hours. It took them about five to check and make sure that you didn't have internal bleeding or anything." Santana looks down at Puck's body.

Puck gulps. "So what is wrong with me?"

Santana bites her lip. "Well . . . they had to dig glass out of your skull." She wrinkles her nose as she runs her hand carefully over his head. "You got to keep your mohawk though, so . . . lucky you. I guess." Santana chuckles at Puck's expression. "But your ribs are bruised. They said you were lucky to not break them. But otherwise, you're in the boat with me. Lots and lots of bruises. Schue got the worst part of everything."

Puck scowls. "Where is he? I need to finish killing him for what he did to Kurt."

"Hey." Santana presses lightly on his shoulder, making sure he stays down. "Schue is taken care of."

Puck scoffs. "How?"

"Well . . . first off, he has three charges for kidnapping." Santana says with a grim smile. "Schue pretty much confessed everything. He kidnapped Kurt, along with Sarah and myself." Santana says slowly.

Puck's eyes narrow in anger. "So . . . so when Sarah . . . and you?" Puck breaks off in anger. "That-"

"Easy." Santana presses harder against him with her hands. "Like I said, he's being taken care of."

"But that perv kidnapped you and Sarah. Sarah. He deserves to die."

"I know. And they're going to make it as fast of a trial as possible." Santana explains.

"Trial?" Puck is surprised. "When . . . how?"

"Let me finish explaining everything." Santana says slowly, waiting for the boy to nod before continuing. "He's getting charged with two cases of attempted murder as well, for you and me. Kurt has no bruises showing, so he doesn't count as a third. But a charge of assault is also added because of the bruise Kurt had a few weeks ago." Santana lets out a shaky breath. "The officer I talked to said that should be enough to get him an early trial. That and he admitted all of it. He's pretty much getting life without." Santana finally smiles.

Puck nods and lets his head fall back onto his pillow. "That . . . that's great."

"I know." Santana mutters. "But I should get going. I told you're mother I'd watch over you while she went back to her shift. I told her I didn't mind."

"Thank you." Puck smiles. "But why aren't you resting?"

"Well since dad works here, I get a free pass every now and then." Santana winks as she stands up by the bed. "You just get some rest. The police said they're going to talk to us today."

Puck nods. "Okay." He smiles at his retreating friend before a new question pops into his head. "Santana." He calls out.

"Yeah." Santana turns around with concerned eyebrows.

Puck bites his lip before speaking. "How . . . how's Kurt doing?"

Santana's lip quivers and she lets out a shaky breath. "Well . . ." She closes her eye and takes a deep breath. "He's been sedated."

"Sedated?"

_No. Kurt . . . he's not crazy._

"He keeps trying to get up and go see Schue. The doctors say that physically and mentally he's okay, but emotionally." Santana shudders. "Apparently he's become very co-dependent on Schue. He didn't even what his dad to touch him. From what I've heard . . . they're going to keep him here under observation."

Puck gulps and nods, in shock of the news. "So-"

"It means that even though you love him . . . he's not going to be the same Kurt you fell in love with." Santana regrets saying. "He's going to be different. We all are." She sighs. "Just so you know . . . you're going to have to be Noah now more than ever." She bites her lip before escaping the room.

_Kurt . . . is Kurt. Kurt is my Kurt. And . . . and I . . . I will be Noah. For him. And for me._

* * *

Puck sits up in his bed, not taking his eyes off of his new visitor. "Coach Sylvester."

"Hello Mohawk." Sue steps towards him with darting eyes.

"Umm . . . my family will be back in less than a minute." Puck goes for intimidation.

Sue chuckles as she sits down in the chair by his bed. "No they won't. I disable the snack machine and they had to call for help." Sue says with confidence.

Puck sighs.

_Well . . . I tried._

"Well what do you want then? No." Puck says with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here? You're the last person that I'd ever expect to visit me."

"Well Mohawk-" Sue sits forward in the chair. "I came to thank you."

Puck's eyebrows shoot up, surprised. "What? You want to-"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Mohawk, just listen. First off, I want to thank you for the service you have performed today. Granted I would have twisted Schuester's genitals five ways til Sue-day, but you did a valiant job considering your lack of years in training with the G. ." Puck raises an eyebrow, but Sue continues. "Anyways," Her voice goes very serious. "what you did for Porcelain, I owe you for protecting him when I couldn't."

Puck nods. "No problem."

Her serious face goes back to the norm. "And next time anything happens to Porcelain and I don't know about it, your head will be on a stick and your genitals will be fed to kittens." She stands up and starts walking away.

Puck's face is terrified. "But Coach. It was Santana's idea to not tell you."

Sue turns around smirking. "Funny . . . she said the same thing about you."

Puck gulps as she leaves with a satisfied smirk. Immediately following Sue's exit, Gina steps into the room.

"Ma." Puck smiles, but frowns when she comes in alone. "Where's Sarah?

"Your Nana came and picked her up." Gina simply answers as she moves to take the chair that Sue previously occupied.

"You know that Nana shouldn't be driving." Puck chuckles at the thought.

Gina shrugs and focuses on her son.

Puck starts fiddling with his sheets. "What's going on Ma?"

His mother is looking at him with piercing eyes. "You know Noah . . . you did a very brave thing last night."

Puck shifts under the somewhat compliment. "Well . . . I tried."

"Yes you did." His mother sits back and watches her son. "But why didn't you tell anyone. I could have helped, your teachers?"

"A teacher was one who did this." Puck says with a growl. "And yes Ma, I should have came to you. But Santana and I weren't one hundred percent sure if Kurt was there. All we had were small pieces of evidence." Puck sighs. "We didn't want someone tell us we were being stupid and not letting us go."

"Noah." His mother sits forward and takes his hand. "I have . . . I have never seen you more passionate about anything, anything," She stresses. "Then when it comes to Kurt. I would have believed you."

Puck's shocked eyes have a flicker of fear. "And it's not just Kurt. I would have done the same thing for you and Sarah, or anyone in the glee club."

"But you did this for Kurt. And he's not just anyone, is he?" Gina says softly, her eyes not leaving her sons.

Puck breathing hitches. He bites his lip and lets out a shaky breath. "Ma . . . what exactly are you asking here? Because it sounds like-"

"Are you and Kurt dating?" His mother cuts him off.

Puck shuts his eyes.

_Oh god. This is what I wanted to keep from her. She can't know that I'm . . . that I'm gay._

He feels a hand run lightly over his head and he opens his eyes to look up at his mother.

"Noah." She says softly as she stares down at her conflicted child. "I don't care if you're gay." She says this without hesitation and Puck is suddenly seeing hope. "I just care that you know how to love . . . and how to protect the one you love no matter the cost. I love you Noah." She leans down and kisses his forehead.

Puck's arm reach up and wrap around his mother. The next thing he knows, he's crying into his mothers shoulder.

"I love him." Puck cries. "But he doesn't love me. He hates me . . . so much."

"No Noah." Gina closes her eyes as she listens to her sons heart break. "That man brainwashed him. Before, it was obvious to see that he cared deeply for you. You can't give up on him. Help him see what true love is."

Puck's cries only get louder.


	34. Chapter 34

"Wait." Puck places his hands on his requires wheelchair and slows down. He looks up and back at his mother. "Can . . . can I see him Ma?"

Gina bites her lip before sighing. "Well . . . I'll have to talk to someone to find out."

Puck smiles wide at her. "Thanks Ma."

Gina can't help but smile down at her hopeful son. Even through the bandages on his head and around his chest, he is still moving along.  
Puck settles back in his chair, smiling as his mother turns him away from the entrance and back into the hospital.

_I get to see Kurt. Maybe . . . maybe he's changed . Maybe he'll finally realize that I do love him, and . . . he might start loving me back._

Puck's smile gets impossibly wider as his mother shakes hands with a doctor before leading him into a different wing of the building than he was in.

"Are they going to let me see him?" Puck asks, already expecting a yes.

Gina chuckles down at her son. "Yes, but it's up to him." She tells him firmly. "His dad's still with him too. So you have to get a yes from both of them."

Puck eagerly nods as he looks away and down the hall. Door after door, patient after patient.

_This place doesn't seem as bad as they make it look like in the movies. Less crazy, and more cleanliness._

Puck chuckles quietly to himself as Gina steers him to one of the doors. Puck looks up and reads the door: **Rm 334**.

Puck memorizes the door before watching as his mother knocks on the door. It only takes a few seconds before the big door is open and Burt Hummel stands in the doorway. A red-eyed Burt Hummel. An exhausted and distraught Burt Hummel.

"Mr. Hummel." Puck says quietly as he extends a hand. "I was wondering . . . do you think . . . I could see him?" Puck gulps.

Burt finally smiles. "You . . . you _saved_ my boy from that man. This would be the least I could do." Burt takes his hand and squeezes it tight.

Puck smiles, before frowning. "Does . . . does he want to see me?"

Burt bites his lip and lets go of Puck's hand. "I'll ask him, but . . . I'm sorry if he turns you away. He hasn't really been himself."

Puck nods and lets out a shaky sigh. Burt gives him a sad smile before returning to the room. Puck waits until the door slowly swings shut before looking at Gina.

"Do you think he'll want to see me?" Puck asks softly.

Gina sighs and slowly shakes her head no. "From everything that I've heard in the past few days, he doesn't want to see anyone except . . . that _man_."

Puck sighs and slowly accepts the fate that he might not be able to see the love of his life.

_I have to prove to him that I love him. I have . . . I have to find some way._

Puck looks up when the door opens. Burt Hummel is there, smiling down at Puck.

"He's not talking, but . . . he didn't say no. He's been yelling at everyone else that's wanted to come in." Burt chuckles. "You're lucky I guess." Burt steps out of the way and holds the door open for Puck. "I'll be out here with your mom. Take as long as you need."

Puck smiles at the man. Gina pats Puck on the shoulder before motioning Burt over towards a bench. Puck quickly wheels himself in before the door can shut on him.

The room is awfully quiet. Puck looks around and sees that Kurt has the room to himself. The boy in question is laying on the hospital bed, the hospital gown draped around him, in the fetal position. Puck gulps before wheeling himself around the bed so he's on the side Kurt is facing. He watches as Kurt tenses before he stops by the bed. The boy has his eyes closed.

"Kurt . . ." Puck mutters. He clears his throat and moves to as close to the bed as possible. "Kurt." He repeats with a firm voice.

The boys eyelids flutter, but he doesn't open them.

Puck gulps. "Well your dad said that you haven't really talked to anyone, but I guess . . . no. This is a good thing. I need you to hear what I have to say."

Puck finds some sort of bravery and reaches out and takes Kurt's hand from where it's pressed to his stomach. Kurt' hand tenses in his, but he's lucky that the pale boy doesn't pull away.

_Good. At least he trusts me somewhat._

Puck lets out a shaky breath. "Kurt . . . Kurt Hummel . . . my future _husband._ "

Kurt's eyes snap open and narrow at Puck's smile. Kurt pulls his hand away and holds it to his face with the other.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Puck asks.

Kurt sighs. "What are you doing here Puck?" His voice is full of lost tears and hopelessness.

Puck smiles. "Well, well, well. You finally decide to speak. I guess I should be honored." Puck says sarcastically.

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

Puck sighs. "Fine. I need you to listen to me. Just listen, that's all I ask." Puck waits, and after a slight hesitation, Kurt nods quickly. "Okay Kurt. I need you to know . . . that I am so deep in love with you that it's killing me to see you like this." Puck's voice goes deep and serious. "It _kills_ me. Because I know that you deserve love and you went to the one man that could never give you that."

"He loved me." Kurt says as he slowly sits up. "Will still does love me." Kurt sweeps his legs off the bed and stares Puck down. "We love each other and we will be together. You're only trying to destroy something you don't understand."

"I understand everything." Puck argues.

"You don't." Kurt is quick to say. "For once in my life, I found something that made me happy. Why can't you just let me have this one thing in my life?" Kurt's eyes are suddenly full of tears.

"Kurt." Puck says slowly. "I don't want you to be lonely. I want . . . I want you to have a boyfriend, a husband even. I want you to live a long life doing whatever you want. I want you to know what love is." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "And even if I'm not the one to give it to you, I want you to have it."

"Then why didn't you let me and Will be? We were fine." Kurt says through the silent tears on his face.

"You weren't." Puck says with a growl. Don't you remember everything. Remember when he left that bruise on your neck."

Kurt's hand flies up to his neck. "How . . . how do you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter." Puck answers. "But also, don't you remember him kidnapping Sarah? Then you?"

"I went there voluntarily." Kurt answers.

"You went there to save someone's life. You sacrificed yourself to this monster and now you've fallen under his brainwashing." Puck spits. "I mean, I thought you were stronger than that. How could you-"

"Because he's the only one that will ever love m-me." Kurt's voice breaks as he's full on crying. "He's the only one that would ever want me. Yes the circumstances were not the best. But I quickly fell in love with him." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "He is so caring, and he made sure I was taken care of. I knew that I would fall for him and I'm glad I did."

"But that's not you Kurt." Puck says, trying not to cry at Kurt's rant. "What happened to the boy that believes that you can find love anywhere?"

"He grew up." Kurt snaps. "He got forced into reality and realized that true love doesn't exist."

"It does with me." Puck struggles to stand up, his ribs aching with pain. "And it does with _us_. I know you love me. Maybe even as much as I love you."

Kurt scoffs. "Like I would ever love you Puckerman. All you ever were was a fling. Hell . . . you can barely stand up on your own." Kurt sneers as he motions at Puck's shaking body. "Now tell me what kind of man that you are then? Hmm. You know nothing of love you low-life piece of _scum_."

Puck feels his heart quiver and break. He falls back into his chair and the tears start falling.

_Does he . . . is that really . . . am I scum?_

"No Kurt." Puck says weakly.

"Yes Puck.' Kurt spits. "You were never in love with me. It was just some stunt your pathetic brain came up with. Sure it was fun dragging you along, but I knew I'd find my love soon. And once you were out of my door, the real man stepped in."

Puck shakes his head. "No."

"It is. Now leave me alone. Go on with your life hating what me and Will have . . . knowing that you will never have it." Kurt adds on slowly.

Puck slowly looks up at Kurt. The pure hatred is shown on the pale boys face. Puck looks away and starts rolling his chair away. The only sound heard is the squeaks from the wheels. Puck stops with his hand on the doorknob."

"Kurt." He hears the bed move. "I . . . I could _never_ hate you . . . because loving you . . . it's the _only_ thing that I have right now."

Puck doesn't wait for a response before opening the door and wheeling out.

* * *

Kurt stares after the boy before falling back on his bed, tears running down his face.

_Stupid . . . idiotic . . . stupid . . . Puck. Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just accept that . . . we can never love each other. I can't love you. I can't._

Kurt rolls on his side, back into the fetal position, allowing his sobs to echo throughout the room.

_Please . . . please don't love me. Please . . . please . . ._

* * *

Puck rolls past his mother and Burt, not wanting to stop. He can hear his name being yelled, but he's not going to answer.

_No one . . . no one loves me. I'm all alone._

Puck can feel the wheels getting slick around his hands, he can feel his hands burning from the skin that he's peeling off at the force he's using.

He's suddenly stopped by someone grabbing his wheelchair. "Noah." The voice he always heard growing up, the one that's always been right. "What has gotten into you? What happened back there?" Gina is suddenly kneeling in front of her only son. "Talk to me Noah." Noah looks up and Gina jumps a bit in shock at the rage and hatred in her sons eyes. She reaches out and cups his chin. "Please Noah. Talk to me." Puck keeps staring at her. Gina lets a tear escape as her chin quivers slightly. "Please Noah . . . I can't deal with both you and your sister not talking. I need you to stay with me. Talk to me."

Puck breaks eye contact and looks down at his lap. Gina says and lets out a shaky breath before standing up. She moves to stand behind Puck and slowly pushes him towards the exit. The doors slide open for them and they're met with the fall air. Gina stops pushing Puck next to an awaiting vehicle. The door opens and Sarah steps out.

Puck lifts his eyes and meets his sisters. Her frown quivers before she jumps into Puck's lap, crying.

_She knows me without me saying anything. That . . . that's love._

Puck slowly stands up out of the wheelchair. He holds Sarah in his arms as he slides into the vehicle. He barely glances at his Nana before he shuts the door, and his eyes, and his heart.


End file.
